It All Started With a Nickname
by ChaosGarden
Summary: Not everything is all that it seems; some people know how to hide their past far better than unaccounted history books. But just what is it that they're trying to hide? Fluff galore with some small drama mixed in. Firion/Tidus and others. AU
1. Chapter 1

**It all Started with a Nickname**

**Ch 1**

**Pairing: FirionxTidus and others. It's a YAOI so if you dislike it, please do not read or leave nasty reviews.  
**

**Rating: M**

**I think these two are absolutely adorable and Tidus is my favorite FF character because he's so cheery and enthusiastic. I love it ^__^**

**This takes place in modern day and... just who knows what's going to happen. It all seems so simple at first but when things start developing and situations occur... du dun dun... -laughs-**

**I'm assuming those of you who are reading this have played (or are playing) Dissidia: Final Fantasy and will know where the nickname comes from. If not, just PM me or leave it in a review and I'd be happy to clear it up for you without giving spoilers ~_^  
**

**Do enjoy.**

* * *

Firion was new to Dissidia University and wasn't expecting any type of welcome from his roommate when the silver haired boy walked in two weeks after classes stared. He was a transfer student from Quintlynn University and the papers he had filled out and sent were supposedly 'lost' and it was his fault. _His _fault? He had never lost anything in his life! Organization was a must on Firion's daily routine and lifestyle. Sure he wasn't completely insane about keeping things in place but for important documents and papers such as these were a must.

Everything had to neat and organized; filed into its rightful place so that it could be easily accessed later on when he needed it. That cheeky lady who told him that he needed to be a better student and re-send the paperwork was someone who ended up on Firion's dislike list.

As he made his way down the East Wing dormitory hallway, he noticed that it was eerily quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Weren't students supposed to be up and about, milling around with their friends? Playing football outside in this lovely, sunny weather? Well, it was sunny now but last night, there was an enormous thunderstorm. The heat from that day made for a great electric frenzy that lit up the night sky as rain pelted the parched earth. It was a little odd that a random storm hit like that at this time of the year.

He didn't understand why it was so quiet… it's not like they were partying all night. Goodness no, partying at school? What of their grades?

Firion reached his room- no. 343- at the end of the hallway. He should've just looked down the hallway to see the boxes and other luggage he had shipped to the school… that would've tipped him off that that was where he was staying. Well, the end dorms were a little bigger than those in the middle so Firion was quite happy with what he got.

_I hope my roommate won't dislike me coming so late… _

Firion set his black duffel bag down on the floor and dug around his jeans pocket for the key to his new room. Once grasping the shiny metallic key and placing it into the hole, Firion turned it and opened the door.

What he saw made him freeze in place on the border to what Firion deemed disgusting. Hallway light burst into the room that was completely shrouded in darkness as clothes lay thrown in every which direction, books stacked up on the…desk? At least it looked like a desk from Firion's point of view. Some of the tightly bound bundles of knowledge were flipped over and their wonderful pages lay folded in half, creases marring the crisp white paper.

Firion felt his heart cry out to the books. They did nothing wrong to deserver such treatment. As Firion's dark gaze moved from the book funerary site towards the bed, he noticed that it didn't contain a body. Wasn't his roommate supposed to be here?

He took a step into the disorganized room and made his way towards his bed. At least whoever thrived in this chaotic cavern had some decency to not mess with Firion's side.

Setting his bag down on the bed, Firion turned around and looked at his new room once more. The urge to clean was completely encompassing his entire being. He. Had. To. Clean.

He flipped on the light switch and illuminated the rest of the room the hallway light failed to show. Two beds were parallel to one another that were about fifteen feet apart, two dressers were stacked up next to each other on the back wall followed by each individual desk that was adjacent to the bed. A large window decorated the wall by Firion's designated bed.

Bending down and grabbing yet another discarded book, Firion started cleaning. He couldn't live like this. The guy wasn't OCD about cleaning but enough was enough. Shoving the clothes towards his roommates' side, the newcomer nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand grasp his ankle.

"What the hell?!" Firion shouted and fell onto the floor, scrambling backwards towards his bed. His heart was pounding madly in his chest as grey eyes narrowed in on the exposed appendage erupting from underneath his roommates bed.

"Ngh…" The hand that released Firion's ankle was now joined by another hand and followed by golden, sun-kissed hair and two sleep filled blue eyes. "Who are you?"

Firion gaped like a fish out of water. What the hell was wrong with this guy? He came out from under his bed! "F-Firion… Are you Tidus?"

"Yup, that's me." Tidus's head went back to its resting place on the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you _under _the bed?" Firion continued analyzing the person in front of him.

Tidus raised one finger and pointed towards his new roommate. "That, my friend, is a good question. I don't have an answer for ya right now pal but… when I get one I'll be sure to enlighten ya."

Firion felt awkward. His roommate was awkward. This entire situation was awkward.

The silver haired boy continued sitting on the floor, watching the others' fingers drum the ground as if to a beat that he was listening to in his head. This year was going to be really interesting.

"So you're my roommate huh?" Cool blue eyes connected with grey. _Wow he has pretty eyes. _

Firion nodded. "Yes. Sorry I came so late in the day…"

"Late? _Late? _Firion, this is too early." Tidus's head disappeared under the fallen sheets above him and grabbed at something under the bed, emerging with his cell phone. "It's 12:27… 12:27... Oops…"

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to meet up with the gang by noon and go to lunch…" Tidus scratched his head.

"Oh." Friends. That was one thing Firion was slightly dreading. All his friends were back at his other school…

Tidus finally pulled out from underneath his bed and sat cross legged as the blue sheet fell and collected on his lap. "You're hungry right?"

"Well, I suppose so but, I need to unpack everything first and figure out my sche-" Firion's list was halted by Tidus's hand covering his mouth. How'd he move so quickly across that fifteen foot expanse of space?

"It's Saturday Firion. Don't speak of anything that's dealing with classes. You and I are going to get lunch. Got it?"

Firion nodded and mumbled a reply. "Yeah."

"Great!" Tidus stood which made Firion blush and advert his eyes.

"Tidus, do put some clothes on…"

"Oh…" Looking down, the golden haired boy was only clad in his blue and white boxers. "Mmm someone's a little shy."

Tidus laughed at Firion's blushing face, grabbed a pair of jeans that lie near him as well as a white top and put them on.

Firion's gaze couldn't help but wander towards Tidus's turned back and run up and down. He wasn't scrawny but he wasn't overly buff either. Tidus seemed to be the sports type… lean and muscular. He had a nice backside too… But marring the seemingly perfect tanned flesh, on his right shoulder blade was a long scar that reached from the top of the shoulder to the bottom of it. This made Firion wonder just what had happened to Tidus.

"If you want a look you can just say so." Tidus's cheerful voice snapped Firion out of his admiration for other.

"I'm sorry." Firion gazed down at his hands.

"You saw it?" Tidus turned towards Firion who was still admiring his hands.

"Hm? Saw what?" He had seen the scar but he didn't want to push the other into talking about it.

"The scar."

"..."

"It's ok, I really don't mind. You're my roommate, you would've seen it sooner or later." Tidus smiled slightly but it was only a facade, hiding the real truth.

"What... happened?"

"I got into a bit of... trouble when I was a kid and well, that was my punishment."

_Trouble and punishment? What kind of punishment would ever be dealt to a child like that? _"I'm sorry..."

"Pft, It's not like it's your problem Firion. It's really ok!"

"I just feel sorry that you had to go through that. I don't think that it's right that someone did that to you Tidus." Firion's grey eyes hardened as he imagined a child Tidus being hurt like that.

Tidus laughed. "You're one weird guy Firion! I like you! Now stop staring at me and let's go eat!"

"Uh…" The silver haired boy was at a loss. This was one hell of an afternoon. All he wanted was a regular roommate, a tour around the new school so he'd figure out where all his classes were and start studying to make up for the loss of two class weeks… but, no, the gods decided to throw him in with this bubbly guy and watch Firion make a fool of himself.

"Hm, I guess your other roommate didn't talk much… I'll make up for that, no worries." Tidus opened the door and shoved one of the door stoppers under it. He looked at the stack of boxes and bags outside, huffed and picked up two at the same time. "Oh, hah, forgot about all your things... Let's getcha moved in before we eat then."

"No, you really don't have to help, I can get everything. You go tend your friends." Firion wasn't used to his roommate helping him. His last one was barely in the dorm room to begin with.

"Yeesh 'tend to my friends'. Sounds like I'm taking care of a whole herd of sheep! Seriously, stop acting like I hate you. You're my new friend! And friends help friends out." Tidus placed the two boxes in the center of the room and went back out to get more.

Firion smiled. It was sorta nice being quickly accepted into a group of friends even though they all haven't met yet. "Thanks."

A grunt was heard as the energetic youth tried picking up the large, black duffel bag. "No… problem…"

"Just leave that one, I'll get it."

Tidus shook his head furiously. "No I can do it!"

_Such determination. _Firion lifted the final two luggage bags and brought them into the dorm room. He turned and silently laughed as he watched the other struggle with the final, largest bag. It really wasn't that heavy…

"Shit what did you put in here?" Tidus stood upright, placed both hands on his back, and stretched. "I think I pulled something..."

"Nothing, just clothes and other essential items." Firion walked out, grabbed the black handles and lifted the remaining bag with ease.

The golden haired boy's mouth dropped open. "You lifted it with one hand… You didn't even drag it."

"It's really not that heavy Tidus."

"Not heavy my ass."

Firion suddenly found a mop of golden hair underneath his chin as Tidus grabbed the other's arm. "Flex."

He did as was told which made the other groan, turn around and shake his fist to the air. "Holy shit man what the heck to you do?"

"What do you mean what do I do?" Firion took a step backwards, away from his roommate that didn't know the meaning of personal space. Just what in the world was up with this kid?

"What do you do to be so fit?" Tidus motioned to himself and said, "I try but all I seem to be good at is running and swimming."

"Well there you go, running has never been something I really enjoyed. I much prefer rock climbing and activities like that."

"Hey that's pretty interesting. Y'know, one of my friends, Squall, does that." Tidus nodded towards the open hallway. "You ready to eat and meet everyone?"

Meet everyone… there was more than this Squall character. "Sure. But, how long will we be? I wish to get to know this place more seeing as to how I'll be needing to catch up to classes."

Tidus rolled his blue eyes and grabbed his roommate by the wrist, pulling him into the hallway. "You pal, need to learn how to chill."

Shutting the door, Tidus lead the newcomer towards the elevators. "So, where is everyone else?"

By everyone else, Firion was implying the other boys living on this floor. All the study rooms were vacant and not a sound was heard besides the two walking towards the elevators.

"My guess is that they're all still sleeping."

"Why? It's almost one."

"Dude you seriously don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Yeesh I need to get you into the swing of things. There was this huge welcome back party last night. And by huge I'm talking about an entire block full of frat houses."

Firion sighed. _Another one of those roommates… _

"What's with that look?" Tidus's normal happy face was drawn into concern. He hadn't meant to upset the other.

"Nothing, it's just that… my last roommate did anything _but _study… he partied like that all the time." Firion didn't mean for it to sound that he automatically disliked Tidus because the other partied but... it sort of came out that way. The silverette did not dislike Tidus. Hell, the boy was already acting like they'd known each other for many years. Such a person was hard to come by these days.

Tidus's smile returned. "You don't have to worry about that Firion. My friends and I aren't like that at all. Sure we party but it's with just us."

Eyebrows came together in confusion as Firion stepped into the elevator. "Huh? Then why were you still asleep under the bed?"

"That's because we were out at a gay club and... I still haven't come up with a good reason for the sleeping under the bed part yet."

Firion froze. _A gay club. _"Are… you?"

"Gay? Yeah… I… I was never really fond of the whole clingy girl thing… or girls in general. Sure I have them as friends but, that's all I'll ever see them as. I hope that… this won't bother you too much…" Tidus remembered grabbing Firion's arm and blushed. He really did have a nice, strong body…

Firion, for some reason, ruffled Tidus's hair and grinned. "Not at all little guy."

"H-hey I'm not little!" No Tidus wasn't little but he was definitely shorter and smaller than Firion.

"How old are you anyways Tidus?" The elevator dinged as they reached the lobby and stepped out. Firion rather liked the energy Tidus had, regardless of his personal quirks. Then again, those personal quirks made him rather humorous and likable.

"21, and you?"

"22."

Tidus rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. "You serious?"

"Why? What's wrong now?" Firion looked around.

"Out of all of us now, including you, I'm the youngest still." Tidus opened the door to the outside and walked into the warm, emerging fall season. The weather really was an essence of perfection, not too hot and not too cold. "Damn I'm gonna be picked on forever!"

Firion laughed at Tidus's expression as the blonde flailed his arms animatedly, further stressing his point. They passed by a couple of other students walking about and Tidus waved at each one and called out to others that weren't close by.

"Seems like you know everyone Tidus." Firion noted. _Well what's not to like, he's a really nice person._

"Well, I'm captain of the swim and track team here for DU. I don't mean to brag but I've won quite a few metals and trophies for the school and for myself." Tidus puffed out his chest and beamed with pride. "But, to be honest, it's all because of my teammates and friends. Without my team, I'd be nowhere and without my friends cheering me on, I'd be nowhere. Nothing is accomplished with just one; we work as a team."

"Wow you're really into the whole teamwork thing huh?" Firion chuckled at Tidus's seriousness. It seemed odd on such an energetic guy.

"Definitely. I'd do anything and everything for each one." Tidus nodded his head.

"That's a great quality to have Tidus. I admire that."

"Thanks. I like making people happy. It's so much better than being somber and blah." Tidus made a droopy face and sagged his body slightly.

Firion chuckled. "Very funny Tidus. Ever thought of being a comedian?"

Straightening himself again, Tidus shook his head. "Nah, stand up comedy isn't my thing. Besides, I like being an English major."

This piqued Firion's interest. "English eh? Same here. I want to research ancient scripts and books, decoding them to understand what they meant."

"Really? Cool! We might has come of the same classes then pal." Again, the excitement belittled the seriousness presented earlier. Just like a kid.

"That'd be great. I know that I will be taking communication 405 with Ernest at 10am Monday's and Thursday's and then Report Writing with McPhearson at 12 right after communications. Then I'm stuck in Biology with Erickson Tuesday's from 2 to 3:15 and then lab on Friday. I can't really remember all the other classes."

"Hell yeah it'll be great! So far, you and I have one English together, Ernest. I already completed my science last spring. I'm taking this stupid calculus course Tuesday nights from 3 to 5 with Knightly. The sooner I get that over with the sooner I can leave math in the past." Tidus clasped both hands behind his head, smiling broadly.

"What else do you like?" Grey eyes looked towards the other.

"I like food, playing games and… food."

Again, Firion laughed. "Is that all Tidus?"

Tidus smirked and quirked a brow. "Well you'll just have to figure that out for yourself there pal."

Firion scratched the back of his head as they neared the dining hall. "Damn, you're tough."

The golden haired boy laughed. "What about you? Besides rock climbing?"

_Hm… what about me is interesting enough to talk about… _"Uh… I like roses, reading and hiking."

They walked a few more steps in silence. Firion thinking about how stupid he sounded and Tidus trying his damnest not to burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

He failed miserably. "Oh god that's so funny! Roses… you're one hell of a guy Firion. Not many would say that. But it's great that you like them so much. Really."

"I don't see why that's so funny…" Firion pursed his lips.

Another round of giggles ensued. "Oh Firion… you have no idea what you just unleashed…"

"What?"

"Nothing… Nothing…" Tidus waved his hand as they neared a table outside next holding four others.

"Tidus over here!" A guy with cascading silver hair waved at him.

"Light! Come on Firion, I'm gonna introduce you to the gang." Tidus grabbed at Firion's hand and pulled him towards the others.

"Tidus, great to see that you're finally up." Light gave a small smirk towards the arriving party.

Tidus smiled at his friends' satisfied demeanor and looked over towards Cecil who in turn blushed a charming shade of crimson, and then back to the smirking Light.

"Someone must have had fun last night." Tidus joked.

"Indeed he did." A man with brunette hair smirked all knowingly at the other.

"Squall shut up." Light rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to act like a big bad lion."

"I hate you." Narrowing his eyes, the brunette crossed his arms over his chest.

"All is fair in love and war my friend." Light put his elbow on the table, placed his head upon the open palm, and grinned evilly.

"Bastard." Squall narrowed his eyes further, making his lips turn downwards into a noticeable frown; he really hated it when Light flipped the tables on him.

"If you keep doing things like that Squall you'll get even more wrinkles." The blonde sitting next to the arguing brunette finally spoke.

"Shut up Cloud." Squall still hadn't moved his gaze away from Light who stared right back without blinking.

"Squall you know you're gonna loose." Cecil jokingly said as he grabbed his drink and sucked at the straw.

As if on cue, the brunette blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Damn you Light…"

Said male gave a quick satisfied smirk and patted Squall's hand who in turn rolled his eyes and glanced towards Cloud who shook his head. "You'll never beat him Squall."

"Cloud…"

"GUYS!" Tidus broke up the friendly squabbling with his shout and got everyone's attention drawn towards him and Firion.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new roommate, Rosebud."

That's how it all started… His relationship with the rest of 'the gang'.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Well I hope that you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I'm working on another story as of the moment but this idea simply popped into my head last night and I just **_**had **_**to write it out and start it so I wouldn't forget.**

**So what'd you think?**

**Please leave a review!**

**It takes but mere seconds ^__^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	2. Chapter 2

**It All Started With a Nickname**

**Ch 2**

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews ^_^ I want to give thanks to: XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX, BlackSerenity, Ranchdressing and AvariceOfTheTulips. I'm pleased that you all like this fic! ****I'm also shocked with the amount of views and faves for this fic o.O i had no idea this pairing was oh so popular xD**

**And here as promised with the conclusion of my finals week being done, the next chapter.**

**I do not own them for if I did... you can bet your cookies I sure as heck would make a yaoi game outta them all!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hey everyone! I'd like you all to meet my roommate Rosebud."_

Cecil sprayed Coke from his mouth and began coughing as Light, Squall, and Cloud all stared intently at Firion.

Firion wished, no, he begged for the earth to open up its jaws and consume his entire being. He desired to be invisible, to be eradicated from his current spot, to simply be nothing… Of all the things to be introduced as it just _had _to be that. The standing silver haired male's facial expression was priceless; from head to toe, his body stood rigid, mouth agape, eyes wide.

How would you feel if someone you just met introduced you to their buddies by a pet-name like… like _Rosebud_. And Firion was a _male _for crying out loud! Sure he figured that his roommate was one for practical jokes since the boy was quit amusing himself but not to this level of awkwardness. Everyone was just staring at him and Firion simply couldn't find the right words to explain to the others that his name was not _Rosebud. _ His mind quickly retreated from the current situation and cocooned itself.

It was terribly embarrassing.

And what was Tidus doing? Why laughing like a maniac of course. The boy thrived off of moments like these and this one was fueling his laughter to its breaking point. He clutched his sides, laughter ripping apart his body, as tears rolled down the golden haired boys' face. "Oh damn that was funny!"

Firion looked like he was about to pass out before Tidus introduced him to the others properly. Still giggling uncontrollably, the sports boy raced his hand through the blonde spikes and pointed towards the still gaping Firion. "See this guy right here? His name is actually Firion… What's your last name?"

Snapping out of his inner world that his mind escaped to, Firion's eyes darted around the still staring faces at the table before answering Tidus who was still bubbling with mirth. "Ah…Uh… I-It's Kennsington. Firion Kennsington."

"Right! So, he's gonna be hanging out with us from now on alright?" Tidus smiled and placed both closed fists on his hips.

"Firion eh? Seems that Tidus has already begun harassing you." Squall smirked a little before turning a quizzical eye over at the newcomer. Firion caught the stare for a brief moment before the brunette gazed away. It was as if Squall was trying to figure Firion out right then and there, sizing him up if you will.

"Hey!" Tidus yelled out and shook his fist towards the eldest, who in turn raised a brow.

"Squall you're the same except your harassment always includes Cloud and no clothes." Cecil's grin broke out across his face once more as the brunette glared.

"Nailed it right on the head didn't he Squall?" Cloud shook his head at his boyfriend's narrowed eyes, knowing that he was starting to clam up with all the attention narrowing in on him. All the attention was on Squall and Cloud knew that the other didn't like all the eyes staring at him.

"Tidus can't help it since he does take after our ferocious friend here." Light added, pointing towards the simmering brunette.

"I do not take after him!" Tidus's voice made it one octave higher making the others burst out into laughter. He grabbed Firion's arm and began pulling the still stunned silverette away from the group. "Rosebud come with me, we're leaving the gaggle of geezers here!"

"Geezers?" The four at the table said in unison, all looking around at each other as Firion and Tidus walked off.

"Gah they're so embarrassing sometimes!" Tidus whipped open the cafeteria door and stomped inside.

"To be quite honest Tidus, it was rather amusing." Firion couldn't help but snicker. Tidus's friends were funny. Seemed to him like they all were really close.

"So says you _Rosebud._" Tidus drawled out Firion's pet name, making the elder's grin falter.

"Must you insist on calling me by that?" The silverette rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Tidus nodded and pointed towards one of the fast food stands in the main room. "Alright, food time. What do you want to eat?"

"Um… I'm kinda in the mood for a simple burger." Firion crossed his arms and put all his weight on his right foot as he and Tidus looked at the different stands before them.

"Then you wanna hit Sizzler's Grill right over there." The blonde pointed towards the second stall on the left where a few students were lined up. "That's the main burger and fries place here on this side of campus. It also does steak and cheese and chicken fingers… pretty much anything that can be grilled or deep fried. If you want salad dishes or anything vegetarian, go to the center stand, for Mexican hit Azteca, Gold Star for Chinese and lastly there's Ravana's. That's good for sandwiches and subs. I'm gonna be going there. Sorta feel like a turkey club myself. You just go there and get what you want and then come back to the front to pay with your meal card. I'm sure you know what to do. I'll meetcha back here when I'm done and then we can go back out there with the others ok?"

"Sounds good Tidus."

They both headed off and got what they wanted and met back at the place Tidus specified, heading back out to where the others were sitting.

"So, what school did you come from Firion?" Cecil, Firion noted, had a very light presence; the guy was very polite and friendly. His silver hair waved around his head and cascaded down his shoulders, much like, Firion guessed, his boyfriend Light's own.

"Yeah, Tidus said that he was getting a roommate but you hadn't shown up for two weeks. We were thinking that you'd never come, but obliviously we were wrong." Light stated as he forked a mouthful of salad.

"Well, for one, sorry for being so late. This obnoxious lady had the gall to tell me that it was _my _fault that my transfer papers were lost. So I had to re-send them and well, this is how long it took for them to finally get everything in order. I'm a transfer from Quintlynn University as an English major." Firion bit into his freshly grilled burger.

"Hey that's pretty cool. I went to Quintlynn my freshman year and transferred here my sophomore year." Cecil's eyes lit up as he found out that Firion came from there as well.

"So you're a senior as well?" The man with the brunette hair and scar motioned his head towards Firion.

Again, Firion met challenging steel grey eyes. Just what the heck was up with this guy anyways? "Yes. I'm assuming you all are seniors by your question."

"Yup, you got that right." Cloud nodded, squeezing Squall's leg underneath the table. "So what classes you taking?"

Firion dug around in his pocket and produced a folded white paper and handed it to Cloud. "Here's my schedule. It'd be a lot easier to simply show you all my schedule than having me try to remember it all."

The three others all closed in around the spiky blonde haired man, all their eyes skimming the white paper. Light was the first one to speak. "Hey it looks like you, myself and Squall here all have biology together."

"Yeah and you and I have criminology together." Cloud pointed towards the third row of the class schedule list.

"Too bad we don't have any of the same classes." Cecil pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Yeah that's because you are in all honors classes ya nerd." Tidus laughed and shoved a few more fries into his mouth.

"He is a genius y'know." Light smiled and wrapped his right arm around the other.

"Not a genius, I just apply myself fully to the task at hand." Cecil smirked.

"Speaking of classes, Light, have you finished the lab report?" Squall grabbed his drink.

"Yes and no I'm not letting you copy it." Light gave a quick smrik at the brunette's noticeable frown.

"I don't copy I simply improve your writing."

"So you copy it."

"I never said that."

"Well it's what you get for spending your time doing other activities." Light's gaze moved towards Cloud. Tidus rolled his eyes, knowing just exactly what was going to start.

"And I do my other activities very well thank you." Squall straightened up and crossed his arms.

"I can tell you do it very well. He looks mighty satisfied." Light grinned as Cloud's face turned beet red.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here." The blonde growled out.

"But Cloud, don't you like it?" Squall gave a mock look of fright.

Cloud shoved at his partners arm. "Just shut up would you? If you don't do your work you won't be getting any other 'activities' from me."

"You wouldn't." The brunette narrowed his eyes at Cloud's statement.

"I will and I can. Now do your work." Blue determined eyes clashed with stormy grey.

"Fine." Squall, though not one to back down from a challenge, quickly found himself following Cloud's order.

"You've got him wrapped around your finger my friend." Cecil snickered at Cloud's triumphant look.

"It is really funny how our fearsome lion is tamed by our Cloud here." Tidus chimed in, making Firion and the others laugh at Squall's annoyed look.

"Damn you all just keep picking on me." The brunette rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the table at his laughing companions.

"Now you know how I feel buddy." Tidus winked and smiled cheerfully at his stoic brunette friend.

"Firion I feel sorry for you having to deal with this brat here." Squall narrowed his eyes towards Tidus who merely laughed, unaffected by the elder's glare. Hey if you were going to be friends with Squall, you had to know that the man was infamous with his glares.

"It's like the pot calling the kettle black." Cecil waved his hand, making both the eldest and the youngest of the group quickly turn and stare at him.

"What do you mean by that?!" Both yelled out in unison.

"Oh I'm sure you two know what it means," Cloud said.

"Yeah, you both are brats in your own way." Light said as both Squall and Tidus gaped like fish, trying to find some snappy comeback.

An hour quickly passed by and the two new roommates found themselves walking around the open campus grounds, the younger informing the older on what all the buildings were. Squall, Cloud, Light and Cecil all went their separate ways after the luncheon was complete- Cloud bickering at the brunette to get his simple science report done rather than mooch off of Light. Just because science wasn't his best subject didn't mean that he could simply slack off.

"So, how you liking your first day here Firion?" Tidus clasped his hands behind his head as they walked back to their dorm.

"It's definitely not what I was expecting but I must say, I'm really enjoying myself. Though I felt like sometimes... Squall was his name right? I don't think he likes me very much." Firion smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Tidus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry bout Squall, he's always like that the first time someone new is around. He's... not very open with just about anyone. He's a great guy, really, but he has a hard time opening up to people. Give him some time to figure you out. I'm sure you two will be friends."

"I see... So, what all do you guys do around here besides meet up to eat?"

"Hang out, play video games… and go on adventures!" That last statement was made with the energetic boy literally bouncing on his feet in excitement. "We all cram into Squall's black Hummer and go wherever the open road leads!"

Firion let out a roar of laughter at Tidus's little act. "Sounds like you all truly know how to have a good time."

"Hell yeah we do. Life is no fun without a little excitement to spruce it up." Tidus opened the dorm room door and stepped in, walking towards his bed and plopping down on it after kicking off his shoes. "Use whatever you like. I'm not stingy or picky about what my friends can touch or use."

Firion closed the door and started unpacking his things. "Cool. Thanks, Tidus."

"Mnh…" A small muffled reply was heard from the face shoved into the pillow.

"Tidus?" The silverette looked over towards the other and found the boy sleeping. "Hell… didn't he just wake up a couple hours ago?"

After he finished putting everything away and setting up his own side of the room, Firion grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Hey Tidus said it was OK so… Flipping through the channels, Firion finally stopped and began watching Pirates of the Caribbean. He should study but… ah hell, the other's laid back attitude was already rubbing off on Firion. He closed his eyes for a mere moment and soon found himself mimicking Tidus's cat nap.

xxxxxxx

"…n…"

_Huh?_

"…on…"

_Who's that?_

"…Firion…"

_Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?_

"HEY!"

Firion snapped awake and quickly sat up, his eyes widening as the loud voice boomed through his head… wait a second… why was his head throbbing like that? He grabbed his head as the pain increased.

"Oww… Damn that didn't go to well…" Looking down from his bed, Firion saw Tidus on the floor rubbing at his forehead. "You've got a hard head there pal… Ow…"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up!"

"Ngh… that wasn't a good wake up…"

"You're telling me. Next time don't sit up so quickly."

"Heh. Don't put your head so close to mine then."

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Anyways, we're gonna be heading out to the movies. Get ready because Sir Squall will be here in ten. We will be grabbing dinner along the way to the movies."

"Wait, you didn't even ask me if I wanted to go in the first place." Firion didn't mean for it to sound mean but it came out that way. He felt bad when he saw a slight glimmer of fear in Tidus's blue eyes.

"Oh… ha ha… sorry…" Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "I just… thought that you'd like to come so I said we both would be down when Squall gets here… if you don't want to then that's fine. I don't wanna drag you away from studying. I should've asked you first before I made the decision…"

For some reason, Firion really didn't mind Tidus assuming he'd join them. Heck he only just met his roommate and already, to Firion anyways, they seemed to bond really well. He liked that. He liked the feeling of having someone close. Well… not that kind of close but... there was just something about Tidus that made the silverette feel that everything was going to be alright. The younger's energy and spunk was definitely something Firion envied. Tidus was really like a kid; always wanting to have fun and thinking that he could do everything without consequences. Anything was possible as long as he put his mind to it.

"Don't worry about it Tidus, I'll come. I was just messing with ya." Firion stood and looked down at the shorter male who instantly brightened.

"Awesome! This is gonna be so much fun." Tidus's phone let out a small ring and he flipped it open. "Hey Squall… yeah… ah shut up… yeah we'll be down in a sec… bye."

"So it was Squall?"

"Gee nothing gets passed you captain obvious." Tidus laughed at Firion's deadpan expression.

"Be quiet Tidus." Firion rolled his eyes and pushed the other out the door. They reached the elevators and headed downstairs to the lobby where they exited through the main double doors. Squall's black Hummer was parked right out front so the two made a beeline towards it.

"Good evening ladies. Took you all long enough." Squall called out from the drivers side of the large vehicle.

"You can blame Sleeping Beauty over here." Tidus pointed towards Firion.

"He's the one who decided to wake me up with a slight concussion." Firion pointed towards Tidus.

"Whatever. Just get in you two," Squall said as he rolled up the window while Firion opened the back door, allowing Tidus to get in first.

"Hey where are Light and Cecil?" Tidus poked his head in between Squall and Cloud.

"We're right here." Tidus let out a small yelp and spun around, seeing two dark silhouetted figures in the far back.

"What the heck?! Squall you actually bought a third row of seats?"

"Yeah. Decided that it'd be a good edition to my baby. Seems like our little group is expanding so might as well add on the seating." Squall patted the dashboard lovingly, making Cloud roll his blue eyes.

"You're so weird. Just admit it that you bought it so you and Cloud could-"

"Do you _want _me to drop you off on the curb Tidus? That can quickly be arranged." Squall shot back a look at the golden haired boy who quickly shut his mouth with a giggle as he saw Cloud's hand snake its way towards Squall's own. Yeah that back seat was going to be broken into sooner or later.

They stopped by McDonald's, grabbed food then arrived at the movies around 8:30pm. The group of guys made their way into the theater, grabbing popcorn and drinks along the way even though they just ate. Finding seats near the top- the best place to watch a movie- they sat down and waited for the film to start.

"Keep it PG-13 you two." Light leaned forwards and looked down the row to Squall and Cloud.

"That goes double for you and Cecil." Squall shot back quickly.

"Especially Cecil." The blonde sitting next to Squall leaned forward as well, making eye contact with a grinning Cecil.

"Yeah don't let that shy exterior fool you Firion. Cecil likes it when it's dark…" Tidus snickered as he watched the silver haired boy covered his face with his hand, groaning into it.

Their friendly spatter was silenced by the light's dimming and the intro to the previews beginning. When the movie ended around 11pm, they all piled into the large black truck and headed back to main campus. Cecil fell asleep, leaning against Light and Tidus's head was leaning back against the head rest- sound asleep yet again. Firion couldn't help but let his eye's wander up Tidus's exposed neck, connecting strong, but boyish, facial features. Firion wondered why Tidus didn't seem to have someone he cherished most… well, someone he loved. The newcomer figured that, with Tidus's good looks and charming personality, he'd have a boyfriend… "You doin alright back there Firion?"

Cloud's voice broke Firion out of his gazing at Tidus. "Uh… yeah, yeah I'm good. Thanks for picking us up Squall."

"Not a problem. We do things like this often. Too much studying isn't too good for anyone." Squall glanced quickly in the rear view mirror before re focusing on the road.

"I see." Hey at least Squall was now talking to him as opposed to him glaring at Firion.

"Tidus will probably drag you along wherever he goes. He likes being around people." Squall looked in the rear-view mirror quickly, catching a glimpse of the youngest in the group still sound asleep.

Firion let out a small chuckle. "Yes I can see that. He's quite energetic."

"For as long as I've known him, he's always been like that- seemingly un-limitless amount of energy in him."

"How long have you two known each other Squall?" Firion couldn't help but ask. If the brunette was interested in a conversation then that was fine by Firion. Tidus and Squall seemed to be close anyways.

"I've known him since we were in high school together. Freshman year to be exact. We've… been through a lot." The brunettes face took on a darker look. Stormy grey eyes hardened as Squall gripped the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckle whiten.

"Squall…" Cloud's voice broke in, moving his hand towards Squall's leg, giving it a slight squeeze. He obviously knew something that Firion didn't. Firion knew that he shouldn't have expected the group to tell him all their little secrets but… being on the outside was definitely not fun. In due time, Firion thought, he would be enlightened on everything. Hopefully.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry Cloud. Sorry there Firion, I didn't mean for it to sound like we're bad people or have big secrets that we are hiding. It's just that… some things are on a more personal level."

"Don't worry Squall, I completely understand." And in truth he did. If it were Firion, he wouldn't be so open with someone he just met that day. Good things came in time.

"Ngh… I wanna waffle…" Tidus gave a quick snore and snapped his mouth shut before sitting up.

"Nice timing there Tidus. We're at your dorm." Squall pulled up near the entrance.

"Oh… cool. Thanks Squall for giving us a ride." Tidus yawned widely and stretched before sliding out of the Hummer.

"Not a problem," came the stoic reply.

"See you in class Firion." Cloud gave a small nod.

"Will do. Thanks again Squall. Bye Light, Cecil." Firion looked back in the back seats seeing Light give a small wave.

"G'night you guys!" Tidus smiled a shut the door.

"Hey Firion, c'mere a second…" Squall rolled down his window and motioned towards the tall silverette.

"What's up Squall?"

"Squall if you ask him to 'help' you with your science work… so help me gods…" Cloud's chilly voice made Squall's stormy grey eyes widen slightly, knowing that he would be in major trouble if he asked Firion to help him out with science work.

"Uh… Make sure Tidus gets enough exercise."

"HEY! I heard that you jerk!" Tidus shook his fist in Squall's direction.

Firion laughed. These guys were definitely fun to be around and hey, it seemed like Squall was actually opening up to him some so that was a plus. "Will do. Thanks again Squall."

The brunette driver nodded and closed the window, driving the black Hummer out of the area.

"Damn Squall and his… rah!" Tidus fumed as Firion let out another round of laughter.

xxxxxxx

"Ah, Mr. Kennsington, glad to see you're finally joining us." Professor Erickson said as he handed back last week's pop quiz.

"Yes sir, sorry about the trouble." Firion sat at his desk near Squall and Light.

"Not a problem. Believe me, this school is one for… misplacing transcripts. They did it to me back when I transferred here." The professor gave a reassuring smile and moved on to the next group of students.

"See it wasn't that bad. I told you the Professor wouldn't mind." Squall nudged Firion's arm as he read over his quiz result.

"How'd you do Squall?" Light smiled as he looked at his own quiz paper.

"I got a ninety-five. You?"

"Same."

"Alright class may I have your attention. This lecture will…" Firion flipped open his laptop and began typing away. It seemed that a majority of the other students were doing the same thing. The two and a half hour lecture was quite interesting and passed by quickly. Professor Erickson was a great teacher and seemed to know a lot about the given topic. When the lecture was over, the students filed out and continued on with what their schedules depicted.

Squall was putting his things in his back pack when another classmate came over to ask him a question about another class to which the brunette answered a little coldly. The other guy nodded and continued on his way down the stairs to the exit. Light noticed Firion's expression of 'Squall really doesn't like to talk to people'. "Don't mind him. He doesn't, well some of us don't, do so well with socializing like Tidus does. We're good when we're around each other."

"I gotcha. Squall does have an air of silence around him now that you mention it. I felt like I was in hostile territory when we first met." The silverette quirked his head to the side.

"Don't let Squall's exterior ice man scare you Firion; he's just protective of his friends and naturally wary of new people." Light smirked.

"Hn. I think I only saw him smile once..."

"Those are rare enough as it is. He smirks but a full out smile? Must've been something good." Light angled his head to the side.

"He was talking about Cloud."

"Then there's your answer."

"What about me?" The brunette had overheard his name being said when was talking to his classmate earlier.

"Don't worry about it Squall it's nothing bad. So what'd you think Firion?" Light slung his backpack over his shoulder and waited for them to pack up their things before heading out.

"It was definitely better than any of the lectures back at Quintlynn."

"You and Tidus are gonna be at dinner later on right?" Squall stood from his seat.

"Yeah. I don't think he'd miss eating." Firion smiled, remembering the boy's addiction to food.

Squall and Light smirked at Firion's comment. Light nodded towards the two others before leaving the room. "I have to head over to Ireton for my psychology class. Catch you all later at dinner."

"See ya Light." Firion grinned and stood up, slinging his side backpack over his shoulder.

"Y'know, Tidus really speaks highly of you." Squall's seemingly permanent frown gave way to a small, almost non-existent smirk at Firion's shocked expression.

"What? We just met two days ago. I'm not worthy of such praise."

"You don't understand Tidus just yet though. He takes a quick liking to people he finds interesting."

"He thinks I'm interesting?"

"Yes _Rosebud_." The brunette snickered at Firion's blush. Damn that nickname was something alright. Firion would _never _live that one down.

The next couple of weeks followed a very similar suit as everyone did what they needed to do for classes as well as hanging out during free time. Orange, yellow and red leaves danced through the streets and pathways as the trees stood bare against the sunlight. Shorts and t-shirts gave way to warmer clothing with jackets and hoods. Last week was the end of midterms which marked the climax of that semester. Now all the students had to do was get past finals and they'd be home free for winter break.

Through the times that the guys had spent together, Firion began noting how socially awkward Squall could be when he wasn't with people he was familiar with. The man seemed to talk when he was surrounded by the others but whenever someone else outside their group asked him something he gave a quick, direct response. Cloud was terribly quiet sometimes but, just like Squall, opened up when he was around familiar people. The short blonde seemed to more of an observer as opposed to indulging himself in conversations that didn't directly involve him.

Light had a knack for holing himself up in his house reading until Cecil was introduced to the equation. The younger man was very easy to get along with and enjoyed lengthy discussions much to Firion's liking. And unlike the others who didn't do too well with people outside of their friend group, Cecil had no problem talking with random strangers. Guess you could say the man was on a first name basis with his curiosity.

Lastly there was Tidus. The boy completely made up for the the other three's social awkwardness with his warm, light hearted, friendly nature. The youngest of the group loved to talk but it didn't make him a complete blabber mouth.

It seemed that as long as they were together, the rest of the world didn't matter. That bond of friendship Firion admired.

Sitting on his bed, Firion's phone buzzed with a text message. Opening it up, he called out to Tidus who was furiously typing away on his laptop. "Hey Tidus! Stop assaulting your keyboard and listen for a second."

The typing immediately halted and the blonde threw his head backwards. "What?"

"Cloud asked if we wanted to hit the club tonight. You up for it or do ya want to stay in and do more work?"

"Hell yeah I wanna go! Ask him what time." Firion's fingers tapping his phone keyboard signaled his question. A couple moments later, another buzz was heard.

"He says be ready by 11:30. Squall will be here by then." The silverette looked up at Tidus.

"Cool. That gives us two hours. Tell him we'll be there." Again, Firion texted the response.

"You don't mind going to a gay club Firion?" Tidus's question caught the elder unaware.

"Uh no. No not at all. Why?"

"Well… it's a gay club…"

Firion pursed his lips, he might as well tell them now. He didn't know why he even bothered to hide it in the first place. "I'm gay so…"

"Geez took you long enough to tell us." Firion was startled by the blonde's response.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Um helloooo… just because I may seem childish at times doesn't mean I don't notice things. Remember when Rea asked you out?" Tidus quirked a brow. He didn't want to admit it, but when she was making her move on Firion, it bugged him. Yes he knew they just met about a month ago but... it just seemed like they had known each other for much longer than that. It was odd to ordinary people seeing someone crushing on another so quickly but when you _live _together, things tend to happen a lot faster than normal. Tidus found himself being drawn towards the other.

"Yeah... I remember that." Oh yes… how could Firion forget that girls pestering? She was nice but… so demanding… and she wore such short skirts… Firion remembered her pulling him aside from walking with Tidus from English class. He declined on her advancements but she seemed to not be satisfied with no. After a few more minutes of Firion's grey eyes rolling and her annoying pleas, Tidus called over to the elder, asking him to hurry it up so they could go eat. That gave Firion a perfect excuse to leave her standing there. He felt bad that he did that but it seemed to be the only thing that would stop her repeated asking.

"You looked so bored there pal. Not only her but the other girls that had their eyes on ya."

"I… didn't even notice."

"My point exactly."

Firion smiled at Tidus's knowing smirk. The kid was really much smarter than he let on. "Well then I guess it was a good thing you saved me."

"No problem Rosebud."

An hour passed by as Tidus and Firion changed into suitable clubbing clothes. Tidus wore tight black pants and a dark violet V neck tank top with a black design running up the back that clung to his torso, revealing sun kissed flesh whenever he bent over. Around his neck was his trademark silver necklace and the same logo decorated his right ear. Firion was wearing dark charcoal-grey pants and a vibrant red long sleeved button up top.

"Firion you look like you're going to a meeting."

"I prefer to sit at the bar and simply watch. I'm not one for dancing Tidus."

A small flicker of disappointment was seen in Tidus's blue orbs but was quickly replaced with a grin when his phone rang Squall's song. The two made their way down towards the awaiting vehicle and clambered in.

"Squall I love this clown car." Tidus sighed and buckled his seatbelt.

"Y'know, I'm in a too good of a mood to say anything." Squall sighed, shifting the truck into drive and taking off towards the club.

Parking two blocks down, they all got out and Firion gaped at the brunette's outfit. The man definitely had a leather fetish seeing as his pants and short jacket were both leather. His griever necklace hung around his neck against the white t-shirt. Cloud was also adorned in leather pants but he wore a blue top similar to Tidus's.

"It's too bad Light and Cecil couldn't make it." Cloud said quietly while he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"They were busy doing other activities last time I checked." Squall locked the truck and turned back around to see the others.

"Well the night is young and I wanna dance!" Tidus smiled and began walking off towards the club, completely bypassing the line and walking up towards the bouncer who nodded and allowed them all in.

"Stop gawking Rosebud and get goin." Squall shoved at the other as Cloud slipped in right behind Tidus.

"How the heck…?" The silver haired male was wondering how Tidus knew how to get in for free and cut the line.

"Acquaintances my friend. This is why I love the kid and his loud mouth. He does all the talking and we reap the benefits." As soon as the two elders got through the doorway, Firion was assaulted by lights flashing every which direction, loud music booming and bodies moving, grinding together. Squall gave a devious smirked, nodding towards Tidus and Cloud who were both dancing together. "I got Cloud."

As much as Cloud was a shy person out in public, there was just something about a dark room with countless moving bodies and pumping music that just seemed to make everything else disappear. Firion turned away from Squall and headed towards the drinks. "I'll be at the bar."

The tall brunette called out to the departing man. "What? You're not dancing?"

"I don't dance."

"Too bad." Saying that, the brunette let a sly grin spread across his face as he sauntered over towards his blonde, getting behind him and dancing to the beat. The silver haired male turned and headed towards the bar. Watching Squall and Cloud for that mere moment made Firion's pants feel a little uncomfortable. Sitting at the seat, he ordered a drink.

Sixty minutes into the club scene, Tidus, Cloud and Squall were still dancing and Firion was still sitting over at the bar ordering drink after drink. There had been quite a few others who asked him out to the dance floor but the silverette quickly declined. Every so often his eyes wandered back over towards Tidus and the others. But it was mainly Tidus. The guy attracted a lot of attention... Hell look at him dancing. Who wouldn't be attracted to that ass? Firion's eyes widened. He just admitted that Tidus had a nice butt... oh how embarrassing! "Give me another shot please."

"Tidus!" Cloud yelled over towards the other blonde.

"What?"

"Go nab Firion away from the bar. We don't need him cleaning out the place."

"Got it!"

Firion was on his sixth shot. Damn, he really should slow it down. Why the heck was he drinking like this anyways? He _never _did this kind of thing before. What on earth was going on? Ever since he came to DU it seemed that everything Firion did was different. Well, not everything but a good majority. And he liked it. He liked being… bad… A hand on his shoulder made the guy turn around, seeing Tidus.

"Get up and lets dance."

Firion didn't know what entity was controlling his body that made him get up and follow the shorter male to the dance floor. It was the alcohol that was affecting him. Yeah. Definitely the alcohol. As soon as Tidus turned around and started dancing, moving his hips in tune with Firion's own, the silverette thought that his head was going to explode with excitement. A quick glance over towards Squall and Cloud showed that those two were trying to become one. Cloud's head was tipped backwards as Squall's lips and his were connected as their bodies moved.

Yeah the alcohol was totally affecting Firion's judgment as he ran his hands up and down Tidus's sides, revealing flesh underneath the purple top. The multicolor lights weren't helping Firion in trying to think straight. This was… awesomely terrible in Firion's opinion. He simply loved dancing behind Tidus but he knew that if he were… thinking straight he'd never be in this… sexually pleasing position. It was hot. It was getting really really hot… A small roll of sweat raced down Tidus's face as his electric blue eyes contacted with Firion's own twin grey orbs. Tidus's parted, panting lips…

And that's when it happened. Firion leaned down and met Tidus's lips with his own.

**

* * *

TBC**

**WOO! *pumps fist into the air* Finally some FirionxTidus action eh? I wonder what's going to happen next with these two eh? Who would've thought Firion to be a drinker LOL **

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all will enjoy this season! *prays for snow***

**I'm already in the process of typing up the next chapter so hopefully it will be out soon ^___^  
**

**Reviews make the chapters flow faster and gives me motivation! ~_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	3. Chapter 3

**It All Started With a Nickname**

**Ch 3**

**Yay reviews! Ya'll kick major butt ~_^ No seriously, you really do. Here have some Santa Cookies! I just made them today! Hahaha! *shoves three in her mouth* om nom nom. Thank you to Neku the Last Reaper, Ranchdressing, BlackSerenity, White Illusion, and XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX. **

**And I currently have 2 feet of snow outside on my front lawn and it's still falling... *runs and gets snow clothes on to go outside an play* Man i'm such a kid! xD I don't see any other twenty year old's outside rolling around in this stuff... *sigh* Oh well, it beats trying to run around stores trying to find last minute gifts! Darn all the people in the malls getting in my way and walking 2 miles per hour... Don'tcha hate that? haha. Ok enough of me rambling! Onto the storeh!**

* * *

What in the world was he doing? Just what the _hell _was Firion doing?! He had Tidus's lips and his meshed together and was the younger boy pulling away? Oh no no no, Tidus was just adding to Firion's kiss by opening his mouth with his tongue and inviting the elder male inside to explore. And did Firion accept said invitation? Why yes, yes he did. He allowed his tongue to battle against Tidus's own within the shorter blonde's mouth. Tidus let out a small mewling noise as Firion deepened the kiss by pulling the dancing god before him closer.

The background music fell on deaf ears; the only thing Firion could hear was his own heart pounding loudly. Though his body was practically trying to molest Tidus, his mind was screaming at him to stop; that this wasn't the right way to properly woo in- _Woo in?! _

That's it. Firion was never going to drink again. Just look at what it was doing to him! But… He wasn't _really _complaining about it… Fuck. Firion was fucked. Plain and simple. Should he continue kissing Tidus? Hell it was really good, Tidus was a really good kisser! It excited Firion which made him want to do more things… But he couldn't. They were roommates for crying out loud! But that obviously didn't stop Light and Cecil or Squall and Cloud. Heck those four seemed to be completely enjoying themselves. But they've known each other for a longer time than he and Tidus right? No… Firion recalled Cecil talking to him about how he and Light became a couple… that was an interesting discussion. So it _could _happen to he and Tidus right? What if Tidus said no? Well that was a stupid thought since obviously Tidus wasn't trying to get away from

Firion.

The internal struggle the taller male was going through did not go unnoticed by Tidus who broke free from the mind blowing kiss and looked at Firion. "Hey are… you alright?"

"M'Fie." Firion slurred out, looking down into worried blue eyes. The damn alcohol was affecting is speech. Shit.

"Ha! Fine my ass."

_You have a very nice ass… Oh god! _Firion's eyes widened slightly.

"I think you're drunk Firion." Tidus broke the eye contact, glancing towards the stage where people were dancing with glow sticks. He seemed a bit saddened by Firion's drunken stupor.

"Inot drunk Tidus." How could he not be drunk after shooting back several shots in nearly an hour? Well… maybe not hard core drunk but he was definitely way beyond the tipsy stage. He could still make out the people dancing and the Tidus's standing before him. Wait there should only be one blonde roommate…

Tidus grabbed Firion's hand and led him towards one of the vacant tables, sitting him down on the metal seat and ordering him to stay put. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere or do anything with anyone."

"Yesir." The silver haired male slumped back in the seat and stared directly at the ceiling as the colorful lights danced across the floor. Wow was his head spinning. Tidus was really sexy when he danced like that… pressed up against Firion's toned body, moving his hips from side to side… wonder what it'd feel like if he was moving up and down on Firion… Again the elder male mentally slapped himself for thinking of such things. Tidus wasn't like some whore or slut who would quickly give himself away!

His eyes felt heavy. Firion felt the liquor really taking effect as the calming, relaxing sensation made its way completely around his cooling off body.

Tidus pushed through the throngs of dancing bodies, trying to find Squall and Cloud. Seeing the familiar spiky blonde locks swaying near the center of the dance floor, the youngest of the group made a beeline towards the others. As he pushed his way through the many bodies, he tripped and accidentally fell onto the back of a much taller, bulkier male. The man wearing a white and blue t-shirt turned around and caught Tidus's arm before he face planted onto the floor.

"Woah woah woah! You okay there little buddy?" The man with short black hair smiled as he pulled Tidus up.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that pal." The blonde grinned and began off in the direction of Squall and Cloud. They had to get Firion back. The guy was really gonna not like tomorrow morning…

"Calm down blondie. Lets dance!" Grabbing Tidus's arm, he pulled him back towards him.

"Sorry I can't. We gotta get back. Firion's not doing too well." Tidus motioned towards the silverette in the chair staring up at the ceiling.

"I can tell. He seems fine though. Come on… I know you wanna dance more. I can tell."

"Sure I wanna dance more but I gotta take care of him." Tidus frowned at the other guy trying to persuade him into dancing more. He wanted to get back to the dorms so that Firion wouldn't pass out here and them all having to heft his ass back to the dorms. Try explaining that to the RA!

"Just one little dance?" The taller male gave a small pleading look making Tidus roll his eyes and sigh.

"Fine fine fine. Just really quick alright?" Turning around, Tidus began dancing with the other guy who put his hands on the shorter males' hips. Tidus frowned slightly as he felt the man's hands creep upwards towards the hem of his shirt, tickling the skin revealing tantalizingly revealing itself.

"You have a nice body."

"Thanks…" Tidus's heart began to hasten just a little. It was just one little dance and then he would get Squall and Cloud and then they could leave. Dammit why couldn't he ever learn how to say no?!

The black haired male leaned in closer, pulling Tidus closer towards his body. Squeaking slightly, Tidus placed his hand on the other guy's hand. "Calm down there big guy. You don't gotta hold me so tightly."

"But I don't want you to get away." Blue eyes enlarged as he felt the man's breath tickle the back of his neck. It was beginning to get really uncomfortable. Tidus needed to leave, he needed to leave _now_.

Pulling his body away from the larger male, Tidus gave a curt nod before trying to find Squall and Cloud yet again. "Thanks for breaking my fall. See ya." He hadn't realized how far apart they had traveled.

"Waiiit wait wait, you can't leave after giving me _that _kind of scandalous dance my little friend." Again, the black haired male grabbed Tidus's arm, pulling him back.

"Yeah whatever pal. I gotta go!" Tidus pushed against the other's chest, trying to get away. Fear began welling up inside the golden haired boy's chest. Memories…

"No you can't leave." Again Tidus was pulled towards the other guy who gripped his smaller wrists like a vice, taking him further back into the darker corridors of the club. "Come on… I want to see more of your body moving."

Tidus made eye contact with lusting hazel eyes. No… No no no no! He had to leave. "Please let me go… you're hurting me you jerk!"

"Sh… not so loud blondie." A hand clasped firmly over Tidus's mouth, effectively silencing him. The blonde glared and bit down on the man's fingers. Hell would freeze over before Tidus would allow someone to take him! He wouldn't go down without a goddamn fight!

"Damn bastard! Stop being greedy!" Blue eyes flared with anger and fear as he backed away from the man grasping his hand.

"I think not." Hazel eyes hardened, making ice run up and down Tidus's body. This was just like… "C'mere you."

"No!" Tidus's voice couldn't be heard over the obnoxiously loud music blaring from the speakers. No one even glanced over at the two struggling near the back. He had to get out of this himself. There was no one to save him this time around. Tidus gave the guy a punch to his gut, making him groan and keel over. "Fuck you!"

"You're a feisty one." The guy shoved the shorter male against the wall without mercy, making Tidus gasp as he felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs. As soon as Tidus felt the guy's breath against his nape again, the athlete flung his head backwards into the other's, effectively making the man cry out and release his catch.

In that moment, Tidus took his chance to get away. Tidus's heart was going haywire as his mind decided to show a montage of the past. He wanted to get back to Firion. Tidus was almost lost in the group of dancing bodies but was found unluckily by his admirer who gripped him around his waist. "Found you."

Tidus's mind went on overdrive as he tried clawing his way out of the fierce grip. Scared blue eyes skimmed over the multitude of bobbing heads and swaying bodies, finally finding Cloud's spikes and Squall's brunette locks before he himself disappeared into the back. He couldn't let his happen again… he needed help. "SQUALL!"

The elder brunette and Cloud were giving quite an erotic display of affection. Cloud couldn't seem to get his mind away from Squall's hard body pressed up against his back, the man's hands snaking deviously around the blonde's hips. Squall grinned and leaned in to give his lover another kiss when, over the sound of the music booming, he heard his name being called in a panic strewn voice by Tidus. Snapping his head towards the direction of the screech, the brunette's eyes took on an assassin's glare as he saw his friend being dragged away by another bulkier male. Cloud, seeing Squall's furry rise to inhuman levels followed the stormy gaze towards the back. Not one second after did Cloud find himself being left behind as the enraged brunette tore off towards the back.

The blonde did his best trying to keep up with his lover but whenever Tidus was in trouble, Cloud found himself dashing after Squall's trail. Whoever this guy was that was harming Tidus was in a world full of hell once Squall got a hold of him. People seemed to be literally thrown out of the way as the scarred man bulldozed through the throng. Cloud tired not to laugh as people fell over, bitching about anger problems and assholes. They haven't seen anything yet.

Tidus's mind began to shut down as he felt the guy's hands snake underneath his shirt. He couldn't form any words or sounds as this situation mirrored the one that happened years ago. Squall came to protect him then so where was he now?! Where was Firion?! _Squall… F-Firion… Cloud… Someone… anyone… Please help… _

Just as Tidus thought that he was going to once again relive past events, the hands that were underneath his shirt suddenly vanished and a bone crushing crack was heard as his attacker was thrown into the back wall. Tidus glanced up, seeing Squall's furious grey eyes bore holes into the other guy's head. Squall grabbed the black locks and slammed the head against the wall yet again, making the guy moan. "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?"

Another slam was heard and Tidus found himself being picked up by Cloud. "Tidus? Tidus you there? Come on answer me!"

When had he fallen to the ground? Dull blue orbs met panicked blue. "…"

"Tidus come on snap out of it…" The elder blonde shook the athlete, trying to snap him out of his thoughts. He needed to bring Tidus back form his inner mind; they couldn't loose him again like the last time.

xxxxxxx

Firion continued staring up at the ceiling, wondering why Tidus wasn't back yet. He really wanted to see the guy again… Well he would since they were living together, duh. It was funny how Firion found himself reflecting over the past events up until now. He really did enjoy being around the bouncy blonde; Tidus always provided amusement. Well not only Tidus, the others as well. The group of friends were definitely fun to hang around with. Firion was extremely thrilled that they had accepted him. Mainly that Tidus had accepted him…. With that kiss… Man that was good.

Where was he? Grey eyes pulled themselves away from the black ceiling that was highlighted every so often by strobe lights and glanced around the dance floor. No sign of the golden haired boy anywhere… Where were Squall and Cloud?

Firion stood, albeit a little shakily, and pressed into the crowd. Something felt wrong… How come he couldn't see any of them? As if on cue, Cloud's blonde spikes were seen out of Firion's peripheral vision heading towards the back to where a small crown had gathered. Making his way towards hit, he saw Squall literally pounding a larger male into the wall with his fists. He had known the brunette to be protective but damn, the man was a freaking slaughter machine!

But why was he…

And then, through quickly sobering up eyes, Firion saw Tidus on the ground, Cloud finally reaching him and pulling the boy's face towards his own. Tidus's eyes seemed vacant and Cloud looked like he was about to go on a full out panic attack. Firion pushed through the couple of bystanders and collapsed next to Tidus.

A groan was heard as Squall delivered a fierce uppercut connecting with the black haired male's jaw. Said male collapsed on the floor, clearly knocked out from whatever the brunette had done to him. Squall was _extremely _protective over his friends. "I see your face again and I'll fucking _kill _you."

Looking down towards Tidus, Squall's eyes softened slightly as he took in the crunched up form. Damnit! This could not be happening! Firion somehow seemed to find them and was kneeling next to Cloud who had Tidus's face in his hands, trying to get the youngest to snap out of it. The brunette ran his hands through his hair and growled. "Pick him up, we need to get out of here now."

Firion nodded and collected the dazed boy in his arms as Squall lead the small party out the back doors. The bystanders seemed to loose interest in that little squabble and resumed their dancing, not caring about the black haired male who lay passed out against the back wall, beaten into a pulp.

Slamming the back door open, the brunette watched as the others exited, Firion carrying a still out of it Tidus. This night was just getting better and better wasn't it? Damn Tidus for being too nice people and damn people for using Tidus! Squall was really pissed and Cloud felt his lover's rage flare up around him as they got into the Hummer- they didn't need to get into an accident because the brunette couldn't control his temper. "Squall calm down. Tidus will be alright, we got him."

"I know Cloud, I know… Damn it!" Squall's fist smacked the steering wheel as he tore off onto the road. "Firion!"

When they got the younger blonde into the car, Firion not once let his eyes stray from the glossy blue orbs of his roommate. What the hell just happened? Why was Tidus acting like this right n- And all the lights went off in Firion's head: the scar, Squall and Tidus 'going through things,' and Tidus being hurt when he was younger… it all slowly began making sense. Sure some things were definitely missing but Firion could sum up a great majority of what was now happening and what did happen.

Squall's shout of Firion's name made the silver haired male jump a bit. "What?"

"Try to get him to snap out of it. You need to get him to focus back on the here and now."

"I-I don't understand… What do I do?" He had absolutely no fucking idea what to do to make Tidus snap out of his memories or from wherever his mind had fled to.

"Anything, just as long as you grab his attention and pull him back." Cloud turned around in his seat and barked strict orders at Firion who felt like his entire world had been flipped upside down.

"T-Tidus?" Firion tried with the boy's name first, seeing it to no avail, he took off his seat belt and scooted closer to Tidus.

"Tidus?" Grasping the blonde's face with his hands, he brought the younger's face parallel to his own. "Come on answer me… Squall it's not working!"

"Just keep trying dammit!"

The urgency in the brunettes voice gave Firion renewed vigor. "Tidus look at me! It's Firion!"

Blue eyes shifted a little making Firion's heart leap into his throat. He got a reaction. "Come on buddy look at me… Tidus…"

Tidus's eyes lost their shine and dulled once more. "No! Tidus!"

"What's wrong?" Cloud cried out from the front at Firion's shout. The blonde glared over at his angry partner, knowing that he needed to keep a level head in this situation. "Squall stop driving so fast, we do not need to be pulled over."

"I know, I know," Squall mumbled out, easing up on the accelerator.

"It's his eyes, it's like he's not here anymore!" Firion wanted to panic but he knew that he had to pull Tidus back. Firion was Tidus's only lifeline to reality.

"Do something Firion!" Squall, though once angrier than a mother bear with a threat to her cubs, now seemed to be loosing his cool and beginning to panic.

"Tidus." Firion brought the sun kissed boy's face towards his own, looking, searching deep within the large irises, trying to find Tidus within. Instead of shouting out Tidus's name repeatedly, Firion decided to try out a new tactic. "Hey come on… It's me… Rosebud remember? Mr. 'too early for a Saturday morning' arrival?"

This made Tidus's eyes flicker with some light returning, making Firion dance for joy on the inside. "You gotta come back Tidus. You can't just leave us all here can you? What about Squall's bet?"

Tidus's lips twitched as his eyes focused more on Firion's own grey orbs. "We need you back… I need you back."

"You can't just leave your friends here Tidus. Who is gonna shout out Rosebud across the entire campus and embarrass the shit out of me eh?" Firion smiled, remembering Tidus doing that very thing. Oh how Firion wanted to just crawl underneath a rock and stay there forever…

While the silver haired male was smiling at that memory, Tidus's eyes blinked more as if trying to clear away his memories. "F-Firion…"

"Yes! Yes Tidus it's me! It's Firion!" He ran his finger's through Tidus's golden tresses, excited by the response he got from the younger boy.

"Firion…" Blue eyes regained their life as Tidus brought his hand against Firion's face trying to feel a connection to the real thing, making sure that he wasn't just dreaming of the silver haired male.

"I'm here Tidus. I'm here." Firion leaned into the caress and smiled at Tidus's coming back.

"What happened? Where's Squall?" Tidus seemed to be focusing more but the panic in his voice hadn't retreated just yet.

"I'm here Tidus. Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Squall sounded from the front, relief filling his voice with Tidus's questions.

"Cloud?"

"Here Tidus. We're all here." Cloud turned, reassuring Tidus that he was safe.

The golden haired boy looked back at his roommate who was still holding his face in his hands. "Firion… I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for Tidus. Nothing at all." Firion pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace. Tidus's head fitting nicely against Firion's neck, the boy's breath tickling pale flesh.

"I didn't mean to worry you all… I was just… scared…" Firion didn't have to be a doctor to know that Tidus's heart was beating abnormally faster than normal.

"Tidus calm down. You're safe. Squall beat the shit out of that guy so you're safe. You're safe Tidus." And just like that, with Firion's reassuring words, Tidus found himself being relieved. He was safe. Right with his friends, he was safe.

Squall pulled up to his and Cloud's dorm room suit specifically for upper classmen. It resembled that of a small apartment but it was located on the main campus grounds as opposed to the apartment Light and Cecil resided in. Opening the back door where Tidus was, Cloud helped the other out who grasped the blonde's arms for support. "Easy there Tidus."

Though he hated being the baby of the group, he knew the others only wanted the best for him. "Yeah…"

Squall went a head and opened the front door, allowing the others to enter the dark apartment. Flipping on the light switch, the brunette illuminated the family room and motioned for Tidus to go sit down on the couch. Firion walked with the boy and sat near him, both talking about something that Cloud couldn't really over hear as he walked with his lover towards their bedroom. "It's good that he's alright now."

"Yeah…" The brunette still couldn't shake the murderous intent he felt.

"Squall…" Cloud placed his hand on the taller males' chest, making stormy grey eyes connect with cool blue. "He's safe now. It won't happen again Squall."

"I just don't know Cloud… He's so nice to everyone and people take advantage of that kindness. It happened once and look what happened then. I swore that I would never allow anything like that to happen to him again Cloud." Squall pulled Cloud closer, hugging him.

"I know Squall. I know." The blonde knew that Squall looked at Tidus as a younger brother; hell they all did, and that's why this situation affected the scarred man so. It was good that Firion was there to help break Tidus out of his little safe haven in his mind. The last time it happened it took them almost a week to bring the younger golden haired boy's light back into his eyes.

"We can't let them go back just yet. Hell I don't want to let Tidus out of my sight ever again." Squall chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, walking towards their dressers, pulling out couple clothes for the two sitting on the couch.

"Big brother Squall has a soft spot for the little twerp."

"Not just him Cloud." Cloud felt shivers race up and down his body as Squall's heated gaze caught his own. "But we shall save that for another time hm?"

Grabbing the clothes the brunette tossed at him, Cloud nodded and shrugged, walking out to the family room and handing the clothes to the others. "Here. You two can borrow these for tonight. There's an extra bedroom right down the hall. You're welcome to use it."

"Thanks." Firion grasped the offered material and smiled tiredly. It was nearing three in the morning.

Cloud glanced down at Tidus who seemed to have fallen asleep against Firion's shoulder. It was uncanny how well the two seemed to fit together and that made the blonde's lips twitch upwards seeing their bond growing. "Help yourself to whatever you see fit to use. Squall and I are gonna be crashing. Thank you, Firion."

Looking up at one of the homeowners, Firion couldn't help but grin at the satisfaction brimming in his gut about helping Tidus snap out of his memories. The blonde turned and left, heading back towards the master room where Squall had changed out of his leathers into something more comfortable for sleep. Firion shook his sleeping partner softly, trying to wake him. "Tidus…. Come on ya need to get up and get out of those clothes."

Groggy blue eyes opened slowly. "M'tired Firion…"

Smiling, Firion ran his hand through the waves of golden tresses. "I know, and that's why you have to get up, change into loose clothes and go to bed."

"I'm fine here…" Tidus's eyes closed again, trying to run back into the realm of sleep.

"Tidus… Fine you leave me no choice." Firion though that Tidus would have woken up when he picked the younger one up bridal style and carried him towards the bedroom but the once energetic blonde stayed blissfully unaware of what was happening in the current realm. The silver haired male layed Tidus down on the bed and grabbed a t-shirt and black pants that Cloud had offered him and went to change.

When the bedroom door shut, Tidus's eyes snapped open. Sitting up on the bed, Tidus gave himself a onceover as if trying to reassure himself that he was really fine. He saw the remaining pair of pants and shirt laying haphazardly at the end of the queen sized bed and grabbed them. Pulling off his pants and sliding on the soft cotton blue night pants, Tidus then pulled off his shirt and felt the remaining scar tissue dancing across his back. Again the feeling of being helpless crept up within him as he remembered what had happened before. But now was different. He wasn't a weak kid anymore. He had Squall, Cloud, Light, Cecil and… Firion… Firion was here now and that made him happy. But… would Firion even like someone who bore this disgusting mark?

It was funny how such a happy, go lucky character such as Tidus had such a dark past. The boy seemed to cover everything up with a smile which made others believe he had the perfect life but in reality, he didn't. Nothing was perfect about him. He had mistakes like the rest of them but he chose not to let that hinder him. It hurt sometimes, whenever his mind trailed back to the past but that was now over. Nothing was holding him back now. The blonde was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear the door opening, revealing Firion. "Tidus?"

The boy jumped a bit before shooting a smile over his shoulder and quickly pulling over the white shirt. "Ah, sorry!"

Firion couldn't help but sadden as he saw the scar yet again. Damn him and his curiosity. "Tidus…"

The blonde stopped halfway in pulling the larger shirt over his head at Firion's voice. He knew what was going to come next…. But was he ready to relay the story just yet? "Yeah?"

Firion sighed and motioned towards the raised flesh adorning Tidus's back. Said boy's blue eyes saddened slightly and looked away. "Not now?"

He should have known that Tidus wouldn't want to talk about that right now. Why was he so stupid in thinking that he was going to? Firion mentally kicked himself for pushing the subject. He was just worried about Tidus… It hurt Firion seeing the once spunky blonde completely devoid of all energy. It was just odd. "I understand. I'm sorry Tidus."

Firion moved towards the bed, pulling back the covers and got in. That night went form extremely good to extremely bad. Two polar opposites and they were caught in between. Tidus remained standing for a brief moment, wondering if it would be alright if he slept in the same bed as his roommate. Heck he had such a crush on the elder male but… was it returned? Firion was the one to initiate the kiss at the club… Why was everything in life so difficult?!

"Tidus come one. Stop standing there and get into bed. You need sleep." Once again, Firion's voice snapped Tidus out of his internal monologue, making the blonde saunter over towards the right side of the bed and get in. As if the bed was interlaced with magic sleeping dust, blue eyes closed once and didn't reopen. The silver haired male on the other hand stayed awake for much longer, gazing up at the ceiling. What's with him and ceilings lately?

The body next to him shifted slightly, the boy's even breathing signaling to Firion that the kid had already fallen asleep. Tidus always did like to sleep. Firion laughed silently. In such a short amount of time he and Tidus had figured out patterns the other had, their likes and dislikes, what their favorite food was and what the other completely did not want to eat. Back at Quintlynn, Firion would have _never _been so close to his roommate. They were just so opposite it wasn't even funny. But Tidus seemed to enjoy being around Firion and vice versa. And hell the others were awesome too.

Remembering Squall's murderous grey eyes had actually frightened Firion a little when they were at the club. He knew that if other people weren't standing around and that they weren't in a public area, the tall brunette would have quite possibly killed the man who did that to Tidus. Again, feelings of untold secrecy flooded Firion's heart. He wanted to know what happened all those years ago but he wouldn't ever force any of them to spill the beans.

Glancing at the clock nearby, the blue digits read 4:12 AM. Damn he had been thinking for quite a lot of time… why wasn't his body shutting down for sleep? Tidus still hadn't moved from his previous spot. Man the guy slept like a log. Sighing at his slight insomnia, the silverette got out of bed and padded across the hallway towards the kitchen. Finding a cabinet that held cups, he grabbed a glass and walked towards the fridge to get some water. Turning around, Firion nearly had a heart attack when he saw Squall standing near the opening to the hall, staring at him. "Shit Squall…"

"Sorry." Squall's tone was hard… tense. "Firion…"

Trying to calm his heart down and bring it to normal beating levels, Firion took a large gulp of water and set the glass down. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Squall sounded so serious which made Firion feel like he was being set up for an inquisition. The brunette entered the kitchen fully and leaned back against the white counter top, crossing his arms over his chest.

"About what?" That was such a stupid question and Firion knew that if it were in any normal circumstance, Squall would have given a smart ass response. But now was not the time for humor.

"Tonight, at the club, when Tidus was there on the ground after what happened… The last time that he… lost himself was when he was a little kid. Remember how I told you that we went through a lot together?"

Firion nodded, allowing the brunette to continue. "Well, there was this issue that came up and it made him act just like this. It was just like before but in a different setting and Tidus was with us rather than all alone."

Squall seemed to be skipping a few things, this Firion knew, but he wouldn't interrupt. "It was back when we were freshman in high school that the incident occurred. I know you've seen his back… right?"

Again, the other grey eyed male nodded. "I didn't get this scar across my face just because of some fluke." The brunette subconsciously traced his forefinger across the scar running diagonally between his eyes.

"What… happened?" This seemed like a good place to inquire.

"I got to Tidus before anything _really _bad happened. There was a scuffle and we both got away with our lives intact but are reminded with these." Squall motioned towards his facial scar. "I won't tell you everything. It is for Tidus to decide when and _if _he will tell you."

That was more that Firion could ever hope for. He was so happy that Squall had found him trustworthy enough to relay that tid bit of information. Firion was satisfied. "Thank you Squall."

"Huh?" Now it was Squall's turn to give a stupid question

"For telling me that. I appreciate it that you have trust in me." Firion smiled though he wasn't sure if Squall could see him in the dark.

"Not a problem. You're one of us now so it's only fair. I'm happy that Tidus likes you so much."

"Yeah I like him too."

"…"

Thank GODS for the lights being off. For if they were on, Firion swore that his face would be giving a tomato's color a run for its money. He couldn't believe that he just blurted it out like that. What was wrong with him?! Man this was extremely awkward… Squall coughed, trying to hide his amusement. "That's good to know Rosebud. Well… I'm going back to sleep. Night."

"G'night…" Firion kept standing there, heart pounding loudly in his ears. He hoped that he wouldn't wake the others with his furiously beating organ. Manuvering back through the hallway and into the bedroom, Firion opened the door and stood by the doorway simply gazing over at the youngest boy's sleeping form. It seemed that he was having a good dream since Tidus's mouth was wide open in a slight snore, his right hand grasping the pillow like a teady bear as the covers were strewn across his body. Firion let out a small chuckle as he saw Tidus's foot give a little twitch. At least the boy was now having good dreams.

Slipping back under the covers on his side of the bed, Firion closed his eyes and tried to sleep. When sleep finally claimed its prize, Firion never felt Tidus's body shift again, moving towards the body heat emitting from the left side of the bed, snuggling closer to it. Maybe the night wasn't _so _bad after all eh?

**

* * *

TBC**

**Yay another chapter down!  
**

***squeals* oh how I love these guys ^__^ **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**REVIEW gosh darn it! I shall give out my wonderful santa cookies!  
**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**~ChaosGarden**


	4. Chapter 4

**It All Started With a Nickname**

**Ch 4**

**Welcome to 2010 everyone! I'm so pleased that you all are liking this little fic I got rolling on right here. I've got a task for you all so listen up :D Throw me out some ideas you all have about what you would like to see happen in this fic (with any of the characters). I've got ideas of my own but I would like to see what you all have in mind. I love getting your all's thoughts so just toss em out at me and I shall catch them with my fish net!**

**Thank you very much to BlackSerenity, AvariceOfTheTulips, XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX, Ranchdressing, Sever My Sweet Tooth, Namine-vera, Neku the Last Reaper, ****-siarafaerie-101-miss**** and ****xBlackDragoonx****. Your reviews totally keep me on track with producing more of this story! *bows***

**This is gonna take off from the same night (er… morning) as the previous chapter with Squall.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was around four am and Squall still couldn't shake the memories of what happened mere hours before. The look in Tidus's blue eyes made the scarred male's blood boil with anger towards the much taller, bulkier man who had the blonde tight in his grip. What really angered him was that other people didn't even bother to help Tidus. It was pathetic how weak other people where sometimes. Tidus was, without a doubt, putting up a fight of his own, trying to get away from the man. The others in the club should have noticed this and stepped in to help. How could they just stand there any let that happen?

The bystander theory; they all thought that someone else was going to step in to help so they themselves didn't do anything. Psychology class at eight am came in handy for once. Squall let out a silent chuckle as his sleeping partner snuggled closer towards him, wedging his face in between the brunettes head and shoulders. If anything like that happened to Cloud… Squall didn't even want to think about it. He already had another to worry about.

Squalls scar ached a little. It always happened whenever those old memories came up or even if Tidus himself was feeling down. It was really strange; it was like that was what tied them together. Squall remembered when the man lashed out at him with the knife and sliced his face. The brunette cringed at the memory of pain that erupted from that point on his body as his vision turned from darkened skies to red shades and hues. He had told Cloud and the others the story but Tidus… whenever the tale was re woven, the boy let Squall do all the talking and clammed up.

Steel eyes opened up at the sound of footsteps padding through the hallway. By the light sound, Squall knew that it wasn't Tidus. The boy was _never _quiet like that so Squall came to the conclusion that it was Firion. Guess he couldn't sleep either.

A thought sparked in Squall's head and he slowly untangled himself from Cloud, walking silently towards the kitchen. Since Firion brought Tidus back so quickly maybe…

As soon as Squall said 'I'm happy that Tidus likes you so much' he just knew that Firion would walk right into the trap splayed out before him. And lo en behold, Squall was absolutely correct in his theory. The way Firion quickly replied with 'yeah I like him too' made the brunette smirk and chuckled a little before trying to hide it with a cough. Firion was intelligent, no doubt about that, but if you word things just so, the silverette would fall right into the pit hole. Squall knew that Firion was probably berating himself in his mind so he didn't pester the other man further. Using the nickname that Firion was introduced by, Squall bid him a goodnight and headed off towards his own bedroom where Cloud lay.

He knew that Firion was truly thankful to Squall for providing him with that small morsel of information. True, Squall would not, by any means, tell Firion anything without Tidus's consent but this time, maybe it should be Tidus who did the story telling. If Tidus begged Squall to tell the story to Firion, the brunette would shake his head and walk away; Tidus needed to learn how to tell his own story to someone he cared for.

It was obvious that the boy trusted Firion and, to Squall utter amusement, liked the taller silver haired man. The way Tidus babbled like a stream on and on about Firion it made the brunette just wonder what Tidus _didn't _know about the other. It was good that they took a liking to one another so quickly. Then again, practically everyone liked Tidus.

Slipping back under the covers, Squall pulled his lover closer towards him into a spooning position and sighed into blonde spikes. "I love you Cloud."

An unexpected, mumbled response was heard. "I love you too Squall."

"You're awake?" The brunette knitted his eyebrows together.

"Mmm… enough. How's Firion?" Cloud turned his head upwards and looked behind him at steel grey eyes.

"He's doing okay I guess. He finally admitted that he liked Tidus."

A small snort and an eye roll came from Cloud. "Well duh."

"It's good for them."

"Yup."

Squall hesitated for a few seconds, debating whether or not to tell his partner what was discussed. He finally decided to enlighten Cloud. "I told him some about what happened…"

This caught Cloud's attention, making him tense some. "What did you say? Wh-"

Squall cut him off by sealing Cloud's lips with his own. "One question at a time Spike. I told him _very _little and he was just happy that I found him worthy enough to enlighten him on the topic. I mean, he _is _one of us now so it's only fair. He must have put pieces together earlier on because when I told him, he didn't seem at all that surprised. Then again, Tidus and he are roommates. The way Firion got all flustered at the end was amusing though."

Cloud pursed his lips. He knew that Squall was devious to a far extent. "What'd you do Leonheart?"

Squall cringed at the use of his last name by Cloud's demanding whisper. "I sorta… tricked him into admitting he liked Tidus?" This earned the brunette a kick to his legs.

"You're such a cold man sometimes Squall, but that's what I love about you." Cloud turned around and kissed the other man's chest.

"Well that's good to know. I was scared there for a while. Thought you were gonna break up with me."

"Y'know, I always could. I bet Sephiroth would be most pleased."

Squall's gaze hardened fiercely as he growled slightly, hugging the other closer to his body. "No. You're mine."

"Ngh… Squishing… You're squishing me…" Cloud snickered quietly at Squall's protectiveness.

"You wouldn't really leave… right?" Squall looked deep into his lover's twin blue pools.

For all the manliness and bravado Squall had, when it came to Cloud, he was a big pile of mush and the blonde knew it. Cloud smiled for Squall and gave his lover a quick peck on the lips in reassurance. "Never Squall Leonheart. You're a fool to think otherwise."

Squall grinned contently and rubbed his face into Cloud's gravity defying mass of blonde spikes. "I love you Chocobo head."

As soon as Squall said this, he grunted as a fist was punched into his stomach. "Stop naming me after a bird from a game!"

"Wark, Wark."

"I really loathe you right now." Cloud turned around so that his back was facing Squall who wrapped his arm around the younger man's middle and placed a kiss on the white expanse of exposed neck.

"Oh Cloud…"

"See this is why you and Tidus are so alike. You two and your damned nicknames…"

"I guess so…" Another well placed kiss made Cloud squirm a little.

"Stop it."

"Mmm… I don't think I will." Squall nipped at Cloud's ear.

"…"

The silent response made Squall halt his ministrations. "Cloud?"

"…"

"Cloud?"

"Ignoring you."

"Cloud…"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

The brunette sighed and plopped back down into a comfortable sleeping position seeing as to how he wasn't getting any tonight. But what if he tried another tactic? "You were so sexy dancing like that…"

"As much as I love you Squall, I love sleep even more."

"The way your hips ground up against me…"

Cloud reacted so quickly that even Squall didn't know what hit him until he found his face being smothered by a white mass of pillow. "Death Squall. Death!"

Squall squirmed a little and then held his hands up in surrender, making Cloud take the pillow off of Squall's face. The blonde, satisfied with the conclusion of the small battle, gave a small 'hn' and lay his head on Squall's chest. "G'night Squall."

"Goodnight love." Squall chuckled deeply and wrapped his arm around Cloud. He loved their relationship. The blonde always had a knack for putting Squall's mind at ease and that was another bonus (besides Cloud's hot body that is). At least they didn't have any school tomorrow. But the two days of freedom will be trying nonetheless with what all had happened so far. Squall closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

-------

Bright light shot in through the open window adjacent to the bed where Firion was once sleeping. Groggy grey eyes opened at the onslaught of the sun's rays and he immediately flipped over and groaned into the fluffy white pillow as a headache pounded slightly. It wasn't too bad but it was definitely uncomfortable. That's when the silver haired male noticed the human shaped body pillow flush up against him. Looking down, Firion's face met a bed tousled heap of golden blonde hair which could only belong to Tidus. And, to make it worse, Firion had his arm wrapped around Tidus's middle. Headache was now forgotten.

Firion swallowed thickly, trying to slow down his erratically beating heart. What should he do? Should he untangle himself from his sleeping partner? Would that wake him? Tidus should sleep more… But if Firion left would Tidus wake up? If Firion didn't leave and Tidus woke up in Firion's arms what would the younger boy do? What a terrible circle Firion was in right now.

He felt Tidus shift slightly, beginning to open his eyes as Firion quickly closed his and evened out his breathing, feigning sleep. Mild panic attack successfully averted.

Though he couldn't see Tidus, he knew that his roommate was looking at him. Why would he be looking at him? Oh. That's why… Firion still had his hand wrapped around the others' mid section. Fuck. Tidus was so going to freak out. Hell Firion was going to freak out. He _is _freaking out.

While Firion was practically dying in his head, Tidus let his eyes wander around the supposed sleeping man's face. It was a little scary sleeping in the same bed as his crush… wrapped in Firion's arms, well, arm. But Tidus didn't want to leave the comforting embrace anytime soon. He knew he was being selfish but knowing that he was safe, right here, right now, made him curl in closer towards the elder male. He felt safe with Firion.

It was odd at first when they met two weeks after school had started. Tidus didn't make that great of an impression on his new roommate since he woke up under his bed instead of being normal and sleeping on top. Then again, Tidus wasn't the normal kid everyone made him out to be. Hell, all those who didn't really know him placed a label on Tidus that read 'My life is perfect' and Tidus hated that since it wasn't. When Firion first saw his scar, which was on accident mind you, Tidus knew that the other was going to unleash cannon balls of questions that Tidus really didn't want to answer. He was already prepared to tell another bogus story about how he had obtained such a mark but to the young man's surprise, Firion kept his mouth shut and tried to hide the fact that he did see the raised expanse of skin on the blonde's back.

That was the first thing that drew Tidus towards his roommate. Firion didn't seem to mind that his roommate hid a few things from him unlike Tidus's other roommates who were very busy bodies. Sure he liked them as friends but he wasn't going to tell his whole life story to someone he didn't really trust… not like Firion… he trusted Firion so why was it so hard to tell the silverette everything? Was Tidus scared that Firion would not like him anymore? Maybe. Was Tidus scared that Firion would look at him differently? Probably. Was Tidus scared that Firion was going to reject him? Definitely.

People say that it is so easy to admit your feelings to someone but it really isn't. Admitting that you truly had feelings more than simple friendship for another took courage to admit to yourself that you loved someone else for more reasons than simply looks. In knowing that, you were basically giving the other person the power to tear apart your heart and soul.

Tidus did like Firion for more than his looks. The guy was smart, he liked hiking, despised cold pizza, neglected to do papers till the night before they were due and sat up all night completing it and that he secretly liked the nickname Tidus had given him. That simple fact made Tidus beam with giddiness. Though it was awkward for the silver haired male at first, Tidus saw that later on whenever they were alone and he used the pet name, Firion would give a small smile and agree to whatever it was the Tidus was asking him about.

He liked that.

But still, why was it so hard to admit that he liked Firion?!

Tidus placed his left hand on Firion's chest, feeling the strong heart beat drumming underneath his fingers. Firion was a great person and his heart was so strong. He remembered the way Firion called out to him when he was locked away within his mind. As soon as he called out Squall's name, Tidus lost himself to his own safe haven that he had set up. Retreating to the nether reaches in his mind, Tidus blocked out all that was happening in the now. He couldn't hear anything, feel anything or see anything and that's how he liked it. The attacker did not have the power to pull any reaction from Tidus once he was safely locked away within his own mind so the blonde knew that he actually had power over his aggressor.

No reaction meant that the other would more than likely loose interest and he'd be freed… hopefully.

He slightly remembered Cloud talking to him while Squall was with the other man but Tidus didn't want to come back. Not right now anyways. It still wasn't safe so he retreated further into his safe haven, placing up obstructions along the path to his inner citadel. Then another annoying voice penetrated the castle walls he built up over the years so easily it brought fear to Tidus's heart. He reacted to something this person said but then quickly threw up two more blockades so that the invader couldn't reach him.

He didn't want to come back now. It wasn't safe. But that ever persistent voice pressed on relentlessly. Who was the one that tore down the solid mental shields so quickly and why was Tidus allowing it to happen? The blonde remembered hearing voices, one shouting and the other… the other was saying something… _It's me, Rosebud. _ Rosebud… If Firion was there then that meant that he was safe right?

The final shield was dropped and it shattered into millions of sparkling shards as Tidus opened his eyes to come face to face with Firion who was panic stricken but relieved nonetheless.

Tidus smiled even though he remembered last night's events for he was now safe and protected. It was remarkable that he had found a group of people who had cared for him so deeply, like a band of brothers even though none of them were related. Whatever deity that brought them together was thanked with every fiber of Tidus's soul.

It was here the Tidus knew that he had to tell Light and Cecil. They would figure out sooner or later anyways since Cecil was a damn mind reader sometimes. But Firion… Tidus didn't know why but he just really wasn't ready to tell his silver haired roommate the entire story of his past and what had happened to him and Squall. If Tidus asked Squall to tell Firion everything, the blonde was sure that his elder would enlighten him.

The sun kissed sports star sighed and looked up at the still sleeping face above him. Man did his heart hurt. Firion was so awesome in every way imaginable and Tidus was amazed that the other had the power to pull him back from his mind retreat. Not even Squall or Cloud had that kind of power over Tidus but the blonde was thankful that Firion did have that supremacy.

"Thank you, Firion. You really don't know how much you mean to me." Tidus nuzzled Firion's chest, knowing that the other wouldn't feel it since he was still sleeping, before he slipped out of the silver haired male's embrace and exited the room.

As soon as the door to the bedroom shut, Firion's eyes popped open. "Oh gods…"

The spot where Tidus was laying moments ago was still warm and Firion placed his open palm on it, remembering the shorter boy cuddling into him and nuzzling his chest… feeling Tidus's hand touching him… Firion closed his eyes as a certain part of his body began reacting. This was _so _not good. And then Tidus just had to say something like _that. _ What god was toying with him this time?

Firion knew that Tidus was referring to the club event and what happened after. According to what Squall said, Firion brought back Tidus rather quickly as opposed to them taking nearly a week to bring the young blonde back from his sanctuary. Ok so Firion felt really good about knowing that fact but… damn… the nagging feeling to wanting to know what the fuck happened was eating him inside and out.

The man lying in the bed sighed heavily and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Glancing at the clock located on the nightstand table, the blue digits read 1:28 pm. Well at least it was a Saturday. Some banging was heard in the kitchen followed by a few curse words. Firion let out a low chuckle as he slipped out of bed and pulled the door open slightly, watching Tidus shuffle around the kitchen. The boy was never really that quiet.

Deciding that Tidus needed some help, Firion entered the cooking area. "Morning Tidus."

This earned a small gasp from the boy whose head was in one of the lower cupboards, misjudged the hole and banged his head against the wood. "OW!... Ngh… Morning Firion…"

Firion laughed as Tidus rubbed the sore spot furiously. "You alright there?"

"M'Fine… What do you want me to make you? I'm already doing grilled cheese." Tidus stood up and placed the pan he sought after on the front burner and turned it on.

"I'll have one too." Firion opened the fridge and moved things around, trying to find the American cheese slices.

"First drawer in the center underneath the ham." Tidus knew that the other was having some trouble locating the main ingredient.

Pulling out four slices, he saw that Tidus had already buttered one side of the bread slices and placed them onto the pan, the smell of the frying butter made Firion's stomach growl making the golden haired boy laugh and shake his head. "Go get the plates. This should all be done soon."

Tidus unwrapped the individually packaged slices and put them on the bread then sealed them in between the two slices. Firion, luckily on his first guess, found the plates and grabbed four, knowing that Squall and Cloud would be waking up soon with the smell of food cooking. Tidus flipped the grilled cheese over to brown the other side and then once that was done, put the two sandwiches on their respective plates. Turning the stove off and placing the pan on the back burner, Tidus carried the two plates towards the table where Firion had two cups of orange juice waiting.

"Damn those look delicious Tidus." Firion's stomach quickly announced its agreement.

"They better be. I make mean grilled cheese!" Tidus grinned and chomped down on his meal. The cheese oozed out from the back side and dropped onto the plate. Tidus took his finger and scooped up the orange glob and put it into his mouth.

Firion, who was chewing with vigor at the wonderful tasting food, slowed down as he watched Tidus's finger enter between two pink lips as a playful tongue pulled off the orange cheese. Tidus then grabbed his cup of juice and brought it to his lips.

"Firion stop getting all hot and heavy over grilled cheese."

Tidus's blue eyes widened as the boy tried breathing in the orange juice, failing miserably which made him erupt into a coughing fit. Firion blushed madly as the tall brunette grunted in pain when Cloud smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't mind him.."

"I love you Cho-"

"Shut up." Cloud gave a venomous glare and opened the fridge. He was so not a morning person.

"Feisty." Squall chuckled and nabbed one of the grilled cheese slices Tidus had on his plate earning him a shout from the youngest blonde at the loss of food.

"Hey give it back!" Tidus tried to stand but was pushed back down by the brunette homeowner.

"Down boy down. Survival of the fittest."

"Survival of the fittest my ass you over grown weed." Tidus snarled as he watched his best friend devour the piece of grilled cheese.

"Squall leave him alone." Cloud pulled out two slices of bread and popped them into the toaster.

"Hey-" Squall tried cutting in but Tidus halted him.

"Yes listen to words of wisdom Squall." That sentence made Cloud smirk and Firion laugh.

"What the hell? You're in my house so you play by my rules." Squall whipped his arm around and brought Tidus into a friendly headlock, ruffling the boy's already messed up hair even further.

"H-hey Squll cut it out! Cut it out!"

Squall let go and gazed over at Firion's plate. Firion followed the stare, quickly snatched away his last piece of grilled cheese and popped it into his mouth before the tall brunette got any other ideas. "Mine."

"Squall stop pestering them and get your ass over here and help me." Cloud was once again rummaging in the fridge, coming back out with a couple of eggs. "Tidus, Firion, do you all want some eggs?"

"Yes please." Both boys said in unison. Hey they were hungry and Tidus only got half of his original meal.

Squall sauntered over towards the man cooking by the stove and proceeded to help him make scrambled eggs. Cloud left the frying to his lover while he went and made two servings of toast. Once the overly late breakfast was finished and cleaned up, Squall told Firion and Tidus that he and Cloud would drive them to their dorm so that they could change before they headed out to meet up with Light and Cecil at their apartment. Tidus walked back into the temporary bedroom and began making the bed. Firion followed suit and helped out. The silverette's mind trailed back to the night at the club when he kissed Tidus, making his heart race a little. He had to know. "So Tidus…"

"Hm?" Tidus fluffed a pillow and placed it on his side, looking up at the other man who still held his pillow in his grasp.

"About the dancing at the club… When we… You know…" Damn why was it so hard to say it?

"Kissed?" Tidus provided the words for him gratefully.

"Yeah. When we kissed… What does that mean?"

"Um… I-I don't know… What do you think it means?" This was certainly awkward. They both were standing on opposite sides of the bed as if too scared to get closer in fear the other would react badly.

_I'm glad that Tidus likes you Firion. _ Squall's words echoed loudly in Firion's head, further pushing him to admit to Tidus that he liked him. "I think it means that I…"

Tidus swore that his heart was breaking a world record as he waited for Firion to finish his sentence.

"Hey! Come on you two lets get going." Squall popped his head into the room.

"Squall can you come here for a second?" Cloud's voice echoed down the hallway from the bedroom, making the brunette turn back around.

"Well guess we better get going then Tidus." Firion set the pillow on the bed and collected his clothes from last night before heading out of the room. Cloud told them earlier that they could just bring the clothes that they had borrowed back later on.

Tidus waited there a little longer, staring back at the bed that they had once shared, thinking that a chance like that was never going to happen again. He sighed and sat down on the bed, putting his face in his hands just trying to think. The one time that Squall just _had _to open his mouth…

A knock was heard by the door making Tidus glance towards it seeing Cloud standing in the middle of the doorway. "Hey, you okay?"

Tidus turned his body back around so that he was facing the window and propped his head up on his hands. "Yeah. I'm just thinking."

Cloud walked from the doorway and sat next to the other blonde. "About what?"

Blue eyes squinted slightly as the sun hit just right on the glass window and shone in brightly. "Everything."

Cloud just sat there, knowing that Tidus would speak on his own without further prompting. "It's just… everything that has happened… I kinda wonder if it was all for a reason or it happened just because. Like… last night was going awesome and then Firion kissed me and then… _that _happened…"

The taller blonde's left eyebrow arched upwards. "Firion kissed you?"

This made Tidus gain some reddish coloring on his cheeks. "…Yeah…"

"Did you like it?"

"…Yeah…"

"Did you want him to do it again?"

"…Yeah… But he was drunk so it probably doesn't even matter Cloud." Tidus looked crushed as he came to that conclusion, making Cloud sigh and drape an arm over the other's shoulder.

"Tidus don't be stupid."

"I'm not bei-"

Cloud tuned towards him seriously. "Firion does like you."

"…" That shut Tidus up.

"If you could've seen how worried he was when he saw you on the floor… Tidus he really does care for you. It just might be hard for him to say it. You have to admit, he is quite a shy man."

"Yeah you're right. But… ah, I don't know!"

Cloud quirked his head to the side, blue eyes watching his friend's fingers fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "Don't know what?"

"I don't know what to do Cloud. I like him, I really do it's just…"

"It's just what Tidus?"

"Why would he like someone like me? I have mental issues- take last night for instance. I totally spaced out and just blocked everything and made you all worried and upset and-"

"Stop it Tidus. We were worried because we all care about you. Firion cares about you. Are you forgetting that it was he who pulled you back? He got to you quicker than any of us did the last time that it happened Tidus."

"But it was only you and Squall then… It could've worked if Light or Cecil were there… maybe…"

"No I don't think so Tidus. If anyone of us had a big chance it was Squall since he got you back the first time. That took a week in itself. You've got quite a little paradise in your head there buddy." Cloud ruffled Tidus's blonde locks.

"Yeah… I guess you're right Cloud. Still, I'm happy that you and Squall were there that time."

"And we all will be there any other time you call for us Tidus. Remember that." Cloud poked Tidus on his forehead. "Firion too. He may not verbally say what he feels right now to you, but in his eyes, he speaks volumes of his want for you."

"Wow Cloud you're becoming quite poetic. Spending too much time with Cecil eh?"

"Ah shut up. He's a good study buddy for English."

Cloud stood up first and put his hand out for Tidus to take it which he did. "You should trust Firion with everything Tidus. He will understand."

"I know… I just can't tell him everything… not yet anyways. Give me a little more time hm?"

"Of course. I'm sure he would wait for eternity for you Tidus."

Cloud walked out of the room towards the front door, Tidus trailing behind. The elder handed Tidus a jacket while he took his own before they exited into the chilly afternoon after putting on their shoes. The spiky haired blonde opened the door and allowed the other to exit the apartment, both heading towards the black Hummer waiting out front.

"Thank you Cloud."

Cloud nodded. "Anytime friend."

Even though Cloud didn't smile when he said those words, Tidus knew that his older companion truly meant what he said. That was one thing that Tidus envied of both Squall and Cloud; they could speak volumes of emotion through their eyes and words as opposed to his body language. Tidus had never been good at keeping emotions well hidden.

"Cloud hurry your ass up or I'm letting you walk to Light's!" Squall hollered out of his window, his breath making white puffs of air in the cold afternoon.

"Squall…" Cloud rolled his eyes and pointed towards the impatient brunette. "I bet you don't have to deal with _that _everyday."

"Tidus hurry otherwise you'll catch a cold." Firion opened the door from inside the truck and motioned for Tidus to come inside the warm vehicle.

Tidus laughed. "No Cloud. No I don't."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Yay another chapter!**

**I know most of you are still itching to find out about Tidus's past but… *giggles evilly* You'll have to wait a little longer. (But not **_**too **_**long)**

**Thank you all so very much for reading and for your support!**

**Hope that everyone had a wonderful New Years!**

**Please leave a review? Aw I just KNOW you wanna hit that GLORIOUS button to leave a review! I'll give you your choice of colorful Chocobo Plushies to choose from! There's Red, Yellow, Black, Pink, Blue, Magenta, and Green. ~_^  
**

**Fun quick poll on my page ~_^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	5. Chapter 5

**It All Started With A Nickname**

**Ch 5**

**My goodness everyone… I am completely thrilled by how much you all are enjoying this fic. It gives me great pleasure in knowing that what I write-er type- is being enjoyed by you all. GoldenMoonAngel, thank you so much for your wonderful thoughts and ideas to help me with my plot bunnies!**

**A great thanks to: ****Neku the Last Reaper****, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX****, ****GoldenMoonAngel****, MoogleStroodleDoodle, ****Bika-chan****, Kayla, and ****xBlackDragoonx****.**

**For those of you who don't have a fanfiction account i've decided to write my replies from the previous chapter (4) to you all here as I will start doing for the next chapters that follow.**

**Kayla: I'm glad that you find them 'so damn cute'! lol. Thank you so much for your review :)**

**MoogleStroodleDoodle: *hugs back* I'm not worthy of such praise *T^T* Thank you so much for the wonderful review :)  
**

**Readers, Alerters, Favoriters whoever you are, thank you so very much for taking an interest in this fic. **

**I hope you all will continue to enjoy it as the plot keeps moving!**

* * *

Firion felt like he was sitting on pins and needles as they drove towards Light and Cecil's apartment. Tidus was just sitting next to him, forehead against the window, dazed blue eyes staring out into the far off distance… Oh how Firion just wanted to pull the younger blonde towards him and make the boy forget everything. But no, he couldn't do that. That would be pushing things too far wouldn't it? They were roommates after all… but so were Squall and Cloud and that _obviously _didn't stop those two… So why was he so distraught with this entire situation?

Earlier this morning the silverette worked up the courage to finally tell Tidus how he felt about him but then they were interrupted and the moment was gone. That small interference was all Firion's courage needed to shatter. He was ready to tell Tidus, he truly was. Yet, if he was ready to tell Tidus then, what's stopping him now? Why was it so fucking hard to admit it?!

Back in the beginning of the semester, Cecil had told Firion that he thought too much. It was like the pot calling the kettle black and Firion enlightened Cecil on that, to which the other laughed cheerily to. Maybe Firion did over think things too much. Hell look at what was happening right now. If the man didn't have control over some of his emotions, one would practically be able to see the complete disarray hiding beneath the cool exterior.

If anyone was a master at hiding emotions it was the driver. Sure the tall brunette was nice and all but whenever the man wasn't with his friends (or their group in general), he was a portable ice burg of mystery. Truthfully, Firion had only hung out with Squall by themselves once during their science class and a little after since Light didn't grace them with his presence that day. It could've quite possibly been the fact that it was really the third week of school and Squall and Firion never really talked to each other all that much outside of being with the others; but the silver haired male couldn't figure out what the hell was going through Squall's mind if his life depended on it.

Cloud was just like that but the guy at least talked to Firion and held small conversations. The spiky haired man told Firion not to let Squall's demeanor get to him; that 'he always acts like that with new people when he's unfamiliar with them.' Firion responded to the statement by saying that during their first introduction, the brunette seemed so hostile towards him. Cloud probably saw that one coming and already had an answer ready, telling Firion it was because Squall was protective and didn't trust new people. Did Cloud have Squall figured out or what?

Again, Firion's mind trailed back to the Tidus issue, making the elder nibble on his lip a bit with unease. He really did enjoy being around the other. Waking up to find Tidus still fast asleep in his arms was a good morning bonus for Firion. Though… he did have quite a little freak out, trying to figure out what the best course of action would be. Fortunately he didn't have to figure it out on his own for Tidus awoke and did all the deciding for him. But the boy simply just added more problems for poor Firion- unknowingly mind you.

"_You really don't know how much you mean to me." _Tidus's voice still echoed loudly and clearly in Firion's head. Just what the heck was he supposed to do with that?! Thank god Tidus got out of the bed soon after he spoke those words because Firion wasn't so sure he'd be able to maintain his 'sleeping' act any longer. What the hell was Tidus doing to him?! Firion came to Dissida to study, graduate, and move on with his life but ever since he found the blonde sleeping under his bed the day Firion arrived, everything-all his plans- seemed to deteriorate with every moment spent with the younger athlete.

Tidus was so happy and go-lucky that Firion couldn't help but be dragged along with whatever the other was planning. Somehow, with all the after school activities he found himself in, Firion still seemed to accomplish all his educational tasks on time; give or take a few late night papers here and there but hey who was counting? Firion wondered what his roommate was thinking about since the other didn't seem to concerned with what Squall and Cloud were talking about in the front. Normally Tidus would've been right in the middle of the conversation adding in his two cents here and there making the brunette roll his stormy grey eyes as Cloud gave small smirks. Not this time though.

It was understandable the Tidus was quieter than normal after what had happened the night prior to this.

Thinking about that made Firion's blood boil. Why did that bastard single out his Tidus when he could've chosen from any of the other dancing people there?! … _Oh my gods… _Firion was already starting to call Tidus _his_.

It… It didn't sound that bad though. Firion's eyes went down to his hands as he repeated the sentence in his mind, testing out the way it sounded. _Tidus is mine. _

Clenching his fists together, Firion smirked a little as he felt himself gain more courage to tell Tidus his feelings. Yeah he could totally do it. It wasn't _that_ hard to admit to your roommate that you liked them. Tidus seemed to return the feelings too so it was all good. No problemo.

"Hey, Firion?"

Hearing his name being called, the silverette turned his head towards the sound. He swore that he heard all his resolve shatter when he looked into two beautiful pools of blue eyes that belonged to Tidus. You see? _That _was why it was so goddamn forsakenly hard to admit to the other that he liked him. The blonde had this power of Firion and he couldn't figure out what the hell to do which made him fret over it even more. And by no means was Firion a fretter. Firion wasn't a lot of things but when he was with Tidus… "Yes?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Do you plan on sitting in the car the entire time we're inside?"

Well wasn't this mighty humiliating? Whilst Firion battled with himself on the inside, he failed to notice that they had arrived at Light and Cecil's, Squall parking and now, the three of them standing there, shaking their heads at their car guard dog who was still buckled in his seat. Firion hastily unbuckled himself and flew out the door on his side, trying his damnedest to hide his blush erupting on his cheeks. Tidus was going to be the death of him one day.

"You doing alright there buddy?" Tidus laughed at his friend's flustered expression. It wasn't too often you got to see an embarrassed Firion- minus the times Tidus screamed out Rosebud across the school grounds.

"Yes yes yes, I'm fine. Hurry up Tidus or you'll fall behind." Firion walked briskly towards the door where Squall and Cloud stood. The elder brunette had the faintest hints of a smirk on his face as he watched Tidus and Firion interact. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Squall turned as the door opened revealing Light clad in navy blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Ushering in the people standing outside, Light quickly shut the door, sealing the cold outside. "Good afternoon guys."

If Cloud hadn't known Light for as long as he had, he would've thought it weird that the man was this cheery as he welcomed the others inside. However, when Light was cheerful that only meant that he had a nice helping of Cecil that night. The elder blonde smirked as his eyes ensnared Cecil's who was standing a few feet in from the doorway, making the paler boy blush some, mimicking the redness of his sweatshirt he wore. "Hey Cecil."

"Hi." The quick response was all the confirmation Cloud needed as he took off his shoes and jacket, putting them in their respectful places as he followed Squall further into the apartment. "You guys hungry? Light and I ordered a pizza just moments ago. I'm sure we can throw in another two."

"Yeah! I want one!" Tidus vocalized his thoughts on that idea from his sitting position on the couch.

"You just ate." Squall gave an incredulous look towards the youngest.

"So says that guy who devoured all my food earlier…" Tidus grumbled and stuck out his tongue playfully, earning him a sigh and an eye roll from the brunette.

"He does have a point Squall." Cloud gazed up at the taller man.

"Yeah whatever." Grey eyes swiveled away from his lover towards the other blonde inhabiting the couch. "Go help Cecil order brat."

"Why do I ha-" Squall quickly cut off the question with a glare. "Fine fine fine. Yeesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…"

As Tidus wandered off in search for Cecil, Squall took Tidus's spot on the couch, followed by Cloud who sat right next to him, Light taking up his single chair by the window as Firion sat on the loveseat. The television rambled on as Squall started up a conversation Firion was all too familiar with. "Light, something happened last night to Tidus. He's fine now but…"

"I figured. As soon as you texted me this morning I knew something was up." Light looked pointedly at Squall, silently urging the brunette to hurry up the conversation before Tidus came back.

"As you know, we went out last night and then later on, Tidus was harassed by someone at the club. I got there soon but he was already zoned out in his own little world like last time. Cloud tried bringing him back but it didn't work." The blonde next to him dropped his head some, making Squall place his hand on the other's knee, giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance. "We got out of there and in the car, it was Firion who dragged Tidus back from his own inner world this time."

A swell of pride erupted deep within Firion's chest as he recalled Tidus's eyes shimmering back into the present. He couldn't believe that he had gotten to Tidus so quickly when Squall told him that it took him nearly a week the last time something like that happened. But then again, maybe _the last time _was worse that last night. Firion didn't say anything as Squall continued. "It wasn't as sever as what happened back then but it could have been if we weren't there Light."

"That's good to know. Does he know it all?" Light motioned towards the man seated int the loveseat.

"No. I decided to let Tidus do the story telling this time."

"You do know that that's never going to happen right?" Light narrowed his eyes some.

"Who knows." The brunette shrugged, leaning back into the couch as Cloud fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He himself wasn't sure if Tidus would ever decide to weave the story once more. It took _forever _for the kid to enlighten Light and Cecil on the matter even with Squall and Cloud's help.

"What can I do? To help him that is…" Firion glanced around the room as the others, minus Squall who merely pinched the bridge of his nose, looked back at him.

Cloud sighed at Firion's determination to help. He should have known that Firion would want to be an aide. "Just watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Whenever you see him space out or whatever, talk to him to snap him back into reality."

A sharp pang against his chest made Firion cringe at Cloud's words. He _knew _he should've talked to Tidus in the car… Damn it all. If Firion wasn't so wrapped up in what he was felling, he might have helped Tidus then… Again, the silverette mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. "Sorry… I should've done something sooner. I should've watched him better…"

"Don't give me that shit Firion." Squall's dark tone made Firion snap his mouth shut. The elder brunette had never acted so… cold towards him and it made Firion's senses go on high alert as if he were in danger.

"Squall." Cloud's hardened blue gaze connected with Squall's own growing storm. "Don't."

The brunette looked down towards the floor, muttered a sorry and got up, quickly slid his shoes on and walked out the front door. Everyone else remained seated, one shocked by the brunettes sudden reaction, one racing a hand through his hair and the other gazing at Firion with an apologetic look.

Firion was at a complete loss. What just happened? He said something that completely made Squall snap but when he went over what he said, Firion couldn't figure out what it was he said that made the other so angry at him. "Did I, do something wrong?"

"Not at all. You were doing the same thing Squall did." Cloud sighed again and closed his eyes.

"I… what?" How had he done the same thing Squall did? If Firion remembered correctly, Squall had saved Tidus _both _times while he himself only brought the young blonde back once. The connection was not being made in Firion's head.

Cloud seemed to be gathering up his thoughts before speaking. "Squall… after the incident, he did the same thing as you: apologizing, wondering what he could've done better to prevent it from happening, practically beating himself up over it when in fact, there was nothing he _could've _done to prevent it. Seeing you here… apologizing and the like, made him feel… like he did back then I guess. I… still think that he hasn't forgiven himself."

"Squall has always been 'big brother' figure for Tidus." Light added onto Cloud's statement. "True I've only known them since freshman year in college but when you're around people for so long, you tend to notice these things as I'm sure you've noticed things with Tidus."

Firion nodded. If Firion were in Squall's shoes and had that happen to Tidus, he too would find it extremely difficult to forgive himself for letting the other down; for not protecting him. At least now he had a little more of the story added on. The truth does come out a little at a time.

"You like him right?" Light's question totally caught Firion unawares.

"W-what?!"

"You. Like. Him. Right?" A small upturn of the silver haired homeowner's lips made Cloud's eyes smile as well.

"I…" Hell they all knew. Was he really that pathetic with hiding his feelings? Damn. Firion needed to take up lessons with Squall for steeling his emotions away. "Yes…"

The answer was barely a whisper, making both Cloud and Light turn towards each other with a knowing smirk plastered on both their faces. It really was too obvious that both Firion and Tidus liked one another but both were to nervous about actually saying it to the other's face. It was quite childish actually.

"What's stopping you then? From telling him that is." Cloud placed his head on an open palm, leaning against the armrest of the couch he was currently occupying.

"I… I don't know actually…" And in truth he really didn't. Sure he had come up with excuses before but…

"You're scared." Light's lips twitched a little, trying to hide a grin, as he watched Firion's eyes widen slightly.

"I am nothing of the sort! Why would I be scared?"

"I don't know. Why _would_ you be scared Firion?" Light gazed at the other all knowingly.

Trying to change the topic, Firion mentioned Squall. "Will Squall be alright? I really didn't mean to offend him or anything."

Cloud nodded in assurance. "He just needs some time to cool off and think. Squall really didn't mean to get all angry but sometimes his temper gets the better of him- as you saw moments ago."

"Still… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Firion. Everything will all turn out okay in the end." Cloud's reassuring sentence made Firion feel a little better. It was funny how their entire conversation seemed to last for merely seven minutes. To Firion, it seemed like an eternity had came and went due to the tension that was clogging up the family room. He wondered that when Tidus and Cecil came back if they would be able to cut through the stress wall. Speaking of the two… where were th-

"LIIIGHT!" Cecil's angered shout from their bedroom made the man sitting in his comfy chair freeze. Cecil rarely yelled and whenever he did yell, Light knew he was in big trouble. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT AWAY!"

"Put what away?" Light gulped, knowing just _exactly _what he failed to do that morning. Firion and Cloud both raised their eyebrows, turning towards the man still resting in his chair as Tidus' laugh echoed through the hallway.

"Put what away he says… YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIGHT!" Light could envision his lover blushing furiously. Gods Cecil was pissed. Obviously, Tidus had been a curious cat and found the… shiny item that was still attached to the headboard of their bed.

Tidus flew out of the bedroom like a bat out of hell, making a beeline towards the sitting area parallel to the kitchen where the others were. "Light he's gone crazy!"

Cloud found himself tackled by the other blonde. "Omph!... Tidus!"

While Cloud was trying to pry the lighter boy off of him, Light gave a devious grin and winked at his silver haired lover looming over him. "Yes love?"

"Don't yes love me! Was it really _that _hard for you to simply put it away?" Cecil narrowed his eyes menacingly, crossing his arms over his chest. The blush never left Cecil's pale skin as he berated the man still seated in his chair.

"I… I was hoping to use them tonight so…" Light had to come up with some excuse. Well, it really wasn't an excuse seeing as to how he _did _want to use them tonight...

"Well you won't be using anything for a while." Cecil promptly turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait! Cecil!" Light hurried after his lover, making Tidus and Firion laugh while Cloud merely closed his eyes and shook his head. It was rare seeing Cecil angry but when it did happen, it made things a little more interesting. Poor Light.

Tidus quieted down first. "Hey Cloud, where'd Squall go?"

"He needed some time to think." Cloud motioned his head towards the front door.

"About what?" Tidus really was too curious for his own good.

Cloud paused for a moment before getting up. "Y'know, he has been gone a while. I'll go bring him back before the pizza gets here."

That diverted the spunky boy's attention. "Or you could just leave him mope and we can eat all the pizza!"

The elder blonde looked up from his seated position on the floor whilst slipping on his shoes. "Then I'd be forced to steal from you Tidus to make sure Squall gets some."

"Hey! You can't do that Cloud. I thought you were on my side!" Tidus gawked at his friend.

"I do care for Squall's wellbeing." Zipping up his jacket and nabbing Squall's, Cloud smirked and exited the house.

The feeling of the cool air was, without a doubt, refreshing as the blonde headed off towards the benches near the back of the apartment complex where he knew Squall was. Cloud knew that Squall was still troubled by what happened all those years ago and after what happened last night… it only made things worse for his lover.

Rounding the corner, Cloud saw Squall sitting where he expected him to be. "Hey Squall."

The brunettes grey eyes seemed saddened to Cloud as he sat next to Squall, placing the man's jacket around his shoulders. "You alright?"

Squall didn't reply for a bit, seemingly lost in thought, until Cloud felt his right shoulder suddenly weigh more. Blue eyes glanced down to where Squall had placed his head. Kissing the top of the brunette's locks, Cloud sighed and put his head on Squall's. "He's not mad at you Squall. Firion is really understanding you know."

Cloud needn't hear Squall talk about his problems since he knew what the brunette was worrying about. He knew that Squall was regretting his little outburst earlier. "Everything is fine Squall. No one is to blame for this."

"I just completely lost it though. Firion didn't deserve my flare-up." Firion voicing his regrets just painfully reminded Squall what he had done back when it first happened. The brunette was a babbling stream of 'I could've done this' and 'If I was there sooner.'

"True, he didn't, but he understands Squall. Hell if any of us were you, we'd probably do the same thing. No matter what happens, we will all stick together." Cloud wrapped his hand around Squall's. Sometimes, the elder of the pair needed some much reassuring that Cloud was only happy to give.

"I just… I couldn't do anything Cloud… I promised him before th-"

"Damn it Squall just shut up would you?" Cloud was fed up with his lover being so hard on himself. "You _were _there for him and you still _are_. You haven't broken your promise Squall so don't give me that 'poor me' attitude. Where's the tough Squall that I know? Surely he's not hiding. Squall never hides."

The brunette's head came off of Cloud's shoulder and the blue eyed boy found himself suddenly wrapped in a hug. "I love you Cloud."

Returning the affectionate hug, Cloud kissed Squall on the neck. "I know Squall... Hey Squall?"

Grey eyes looked down. "Hm?"

"Smile for me?" Cloud asked innocently.

"Only you." And the scarred man did before kissing Cloud deeply who returned it with great affection.

About five more minutes passed by in comfortable silence as the two stared out into the distance until the sound of a car door slamming shut came from the front of the building. It could've been some other person returning to their apartment but Cecil _did _order pizza about twenty minutes ago…

"Now, let's go get some pizza before Tidus eats it all or hides it from us. After what you did this morning I wouldn't put it past him to put something in our food…"

Squall snorted and stood up, grabbing Cloud's hand along the way, pulling up the younger out of the pair. "I'll just have to kick his ass if he did."

-------

After Cloud exited the house, Tidus sauntered over towards the sitting area where Firion was still lounging on the loveseat. The elder male seemed to be deep in thought with something and it only piqued the blondes curiosity. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh… uh yeah I'm fine." Firion couldn't tell Tidus that he was thinking about him… again.

"You don't seem fine if you ask me." Tidus took a seat right next to Firion, leaning against the right armrest whilst pulling up his feet towards his chest, staring at the guy at the other end. "What's on your mind?"

Should he tell him now? If he didn't tell Tidus now when was he going to tell him? Why was this so damn difficult? Firion couldn't figure it out. "It's nothing."

Blue eyes narrowed. Why was Firion acting so mysterious all of a sudden? Why was he hiding things? "There definitely is something Firion. Why won't you tell me?"

_Because that something is you, Tidus. _"It's non of your concern so just leave it at that. Stop pestering me Tidus." Firion really didn't mean for it to come out sounding like he was angered at the younger. The momentary sadness that flittered across Tidus's blue eyes made Firion's heart plummet.

"…Never mind." Tidus looked away towards the far wall. He was just trying to help Firion but he other seemed to not want any aid whatsoever.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that." Firion reached towards his sitting partner but Tidus simply tugged his arm out of the grip.

"Of course you meant to say it." Tidus's eyes shifted into a sinister glare as he stared down Firion. "Is it because you don't know?"

"What?" Ok now Firion was even more confused. What the hell was Tidus talking about now?

"It is isn't it? You're now hiding something from me because I won't tell you what happened to me before…" Tidus continued glowering as he spoke.

"No that's not it." Firion shook his head, trying to explain himself further. "It's not that Tidus. Gods no. I would never do that to you. It's just… something else is bugging me and…"

"And what?" Tidus looked like he was ready pounce on Firion and shake the answers out of him. What was so god damned hard to talk about?!

"It's you alright?" There. He said it. And fuck was his heart pounding furiously. Tidus really did know how to weasel things out of people.

"W-What?" Now it was Tidus's turn to look completely dumbfounded as Firion's gaze targeted his own.

"It's you I'm thinking about Tidus." Well… he dug his own grave so might as well add some more décor. "I can't stop thinking about you and it's not just about last night either. Well… it sort of is… but that's not my point."

Tidus had completely clammed up; not moving, not blinking… hell was the kid even breathing?

Firion continued before any other interruption would stop him this time. "When I first met you I thought you were really cool and all; same goes for everyone else. I really liked that you automatically thought of me as a friend and helped me out and stuff. Then nickname? Hell I thought I was going to die of embarrassment that day but… you know? It's actually growing on me."

Tidus's cheeks gained a new reddish hue but he still failed to make any movement.

"Hanging out with you in class as well as outside of class has really… been good for me. Though I did do things like that back at Quintlynn, it wasn't nearly as much fun as it is here with you all. I feel so… relaxed being around with everyone… with you…" Firion ran a hand through his bangs and sighed.

"Last night when we… kissed… I didn't know how to really react to that since I've never done that before with a guy in a while. Ok that just sounded weird… um… What I'm trying to say is that I liked it. I did. It made me realize how much I've really been attracted to you. When you left in search of Squall and Cloud, I just kept thinking about you and when you didn't come back for a while, I went to go find you. That's when that whole event started and I… I was so scared Tidus. I was so scared that you were hurt because the way Squall and Cloud were acting, I just didn't know what to expect. But then when I brought you back… it was so relieving. Later that night when I saw your scar again… everything simply fell into place and I couldn't help myself in asking you what happened."

Tidus visibly flinched and broke eye contact, looking downwards. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Firion…"

The sun kissed boy felt bad for acting like a little kid earlier on; getting mad at Firion wasn't the right thing to do and he knew it. It just sort of irked him that Firion wasn't telling him what was bugging him but after what the elder just said... Damn now Tidus really did feel bad. Tidus bit his lip. He wanted to tell Firion but he didn't want to tell Firion. It was such a sad time in his life and Tidus wasn't sure if he was ready to relive the memories for the fourth time. He did trust Firion but...

"No! Oh gods please don't say that Tidus. It doesn't bother me in the least. I respect your privacy Tidus." This time Firion reached out towards the other, gently placing his hand on the boy's calve, squeezing it slightly. "I was so worried about you Tidus and that was what had me so… out of it today I suppose."

"You were really that worried about me?" Twin blue eyes met with grey.

"Yes." Firion responded with a sad, but hopeful, smile. His heart was beating so loudly it hurt. The continuous thumping against his chest, he swore, could have been seen through his clothes.

"Thank you…" Tidus smiled.

"Of course. I couldn't _not _worry for someone I care for." Firion inched himself closer towards the younger. It was now or never. Seriously this had to be done now. Tidus just kept staring at him intently, waiting for Firion to make a move. And he did.

Wedging himself between Tidus's legs, Firion moved his face inwards, meeting Tidus's lips with his own in a quick, chaste kiss. This was simply a testing kiss. Firion wanted to see how the boy would react; would he pull away or would he simply kiss back much like he was doing right now. Okay so Tidus _was _enjoying this. Damn this was even better than the kiss back at the club.

Tidus's hands gripped the back of Firion's head, pulling him in closer as Firion cupped the blonde's soft cheeks in his hands. The need for air became apparent seeing as to how both boys pulled away gasping for breath. Tidus's cheeks were a charming shade of red while Firion held a sly smirk as he gazed towards his younger roommate. Guess that went pretty well, wouldn't you say?

"S-so… what does this mean?" Tidus tried to calm down his erratically beating heart as he asked Firion the question.

"Well, I would assume that it would mean that you would like to be my boyfriend?" Firion smiled as Tidus beamed with sheer delight. This boy contained enough happiness for the entire world.

"Yes!" Tidus tackled into Firion's chest, nuzzling his head against the taller male's clothed upper body. No words could express how cheerful Tidu's felt at that very moment. It was about damn time he told himself.

Feeling Tidus wrap his arms around Firion made the elder male grin with delight as he encircled his own around Tidus's waist, pulling the boy closer. It felt perfect. Sure he was new to their budding relationship but for some reason, it felt as if they had been together for far much longer than the past two minutes. Firion's heart soared at the thought of spending the rest of his life with this bubbly blonde nestled against him. "Tidus…"

Gloriously gleaming blue eyes looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm really happy that you're with me right now." Firon kissed the top of the blonde's nose.

"That makes two of us Rosebud." Tidus giggled as he watched Firion roll his eyes at the nickname. A fluidity of emotions was coursing through his body as he continued smiling against Firion's chest as the arms wrapped around his middle tightened.

"You won't ever stop calling me that… will you?"

"Nope. You dug your own grave the day you mentioned you had a thing for roses."

"Well… I guess I can live with that."

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the house. Light walked down the hallway and opened the front door, paid for the three boxes of pizza and tip then shut it. He turned towards the sitting area, stared for a second at the two wrapped up in each other's arms, then grinned deviously. "Well well well… look what just happened on our furniture."

Knowing just what Light was referring to, Tidus quickly replied. "We didn't do anything like that! Get your mind out of the gutter Light!"

The smell of pizza wafted through the house and Cecil soon joined them. He too couldn't help but grin at the new couple… copulating on their couch. "It's about time for you two."

The front door opened again, revealing Cloud entering first followed by Squall. Seeing Light and Cecil standing at the front, Squall quirked a brow when Cecil motioned towards the two on the couch. Taking off his shoes and walking further into the house, the brunette let a knowing smirk grace his face. "Cute."

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Woo another heafty chapter filled with drama lol.  
**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Yeesh... took them long enough eh?  
**

**Hope that you liked this chapter ^____^**

**Please drop a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	6. Chapter 6

**It All Started With A Nickname **

**Ch 6**

**Gods this is my longest author's note ever... you can completely skip it if you want XD  
**

**Seriously have I told you guys how completely AWESOME y'all are? Well heck I'm just gonna keep saying it! Freaking rocking my pink and orange checkered socks right off my feet! I'm so so so SO happy with all the wonderful feedback guys. And some of ya'll left me paragraph responses *falls out of chair* Ohhh you guys are the best!! It really means a heck of a lot to me so thank you so very much ^__^**

**A humongous thanks to: Kayla, AnimalCops, Bika-chan, Mogsterdevout, AvariceOfTheTulips, BlackSerenity, xXGoodGirlGoneTobixX, and GoldenMoonAngel.**

**For those who left reviews and don't have accounts, here's your replies:**

**Kayla: -laughs- It took them long enough didn't it? Everyone will find out what happened to Tidus in due time. I won't just leave ya'll hanging… or will I? Nah I'm just kidding! Oh I'm not worthy of such praise *cries* Thank you very much for your kind review :) **

**Mogsterdevout: Oh no no no thank YOU! It's because of you all that I'm motivated to write out my ideas :3 And I'm so thrilled that you are enjoying the cuteness so much! Have no fear, I don't plan on stopping for a while ;) It's great to know that you're also enjoying the other pairings I have thrown in here. They deserve a lil lovn' too eh? I shall do my best in appeasing you all! Thank you so very much for the wonderful review :)**

**BlackSerenity: Oh goody I didn't loose you! –laughs- Totally fantastic that you're still loving this lil fic I have going on here. Firion and Tidus are so adorable aren't they? This fic seems to be nothing but major cuteness as most of the reviews state –laughs- Thank you very much for the great review!**

**Now onto the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what're we going to do today guys?" Tidus grabbed at another slice of the pepperoni pizza in the box he and Firion were sharing. Each of the pairings received their own box to share.

"Hm… well, seeing as to how it's nearing three already, we don't have that much daylight left." Cecil replied, taking a swig of his Coke.

"Yeah and you know how cold it gets during the winter time here." Cloud leaned back on the couch having already finished eating his fill.

"Cold? Out of all of us I really wouldn't figure you'd be the one complaining of the cold mountain boy." Tidus snickered at Cloud's mild glare.

"Was Nibelheim that cold?" Firion inquired. He knew Cloud had derived from the backwater town up in the mountains and moved with his family to the inner city when he became a freshman in high school. That was when Cloud, Squall and Tidus all became good friends.

"Well… It wasn't _that _bad but it did get pretty cold when the snow fell. It was a nice place, but I really don't miss it much." Cloud angled his head to the side, answering Firion's question. There was nothing really _that _special about his original hometown besides the historical landmark, Shinra Mansion, that drew tourists.

"But you got to see snow all the time in the winter right? That must've been so cool! Snowboarding… Skiing… ah that must've been awesome!" Tidus grinned from ear to ear. Hey he couldn't help the fact that he liked doing sports; it provided him a perfect way to release all his energy.

"Calm down there beach boy." Cloud shot back at Tidus who merely rolled his eyes and waved off the jab.

"So anyways, what're we gonna do? It's Saturday so that officially means we aren't allowed to do anything related to classes." Tidus shoved the last bit of his pizza into his mouth.

"Hmm… oh I got it." All eyes turned towards Cecil. "It's not that cold outside for the small lake to freeze over since it's only November, but we could go the ice house that's right off Fifth Street."

"Oh that sounds like fun! Come on let's go guys!" Tidus was giddy with excitement.

"Did you even bother to ask the rest of us before you decided what we all were gonna do?" Squall put a quick stomper on Tidus's enthusiasm making the younger frown slightly.

"You don't wanna go?" Cloud looked up at Squall, blue eyes pleading. Firion couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, watching his friend try and drag Squall into the event. The elder really did have it bad for Cloud since it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to deny the blonde.

"I… never said that…" The brunette sighed and raced a hand through his hair in defeat.

Once again, Tidus was completely bouncing off the walls with anticipation. "Man it's been so long since I've ice skated! This is gonna be awesome!"

Grabbing Tidus's shirt collar, Firion pulled the boy back towards the rest of them before he ran off. "Don't go away just yet there Tidus, you need to help us clean everything up since Light and Cecil did order you pizza."

"Ah… hehe… oops?" Tidus grinned sheepishly as Firion quirked a brow. He hated cleaning…

As Firion and the others cleaned up their individual messes, the silverette couldn't help but review everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. It still amazed him that he and Tidus were now officially going out. The boy was so spunky and hyperactive, Firion wondered if he'd be able to keep up with such a free spirit. It really was amazing how much energy Tidus had even though a lot of shit had happened to him. That was something Firion really admired about his companion. No matter what happened, Tidus kept smiling.

The others were mingling around in the kitchen, wrapping up the leftover pieces and putting them into the fridge while Light ran the empty pizza boxes outside to the dumpster.

When Tidus was bent down near Firion picking up a fallen napkin, Firion tapped the boy's shoulder, making him look up, and his lips were suddenly connected with the elder's. Tidus was shocked for a moment but then quickly melted back into it. The kiss didn't last long but it was long enough to leave the young blonde gasping for air when they parted. Another cute blush adorned his cheeks making Firion grin and cup the boy's face in his palm.

"You're so cute."

"I'm not cute." This made the younger bristle a bit. It was rather entertaining how Tidus reacted to Firion sometimes.

"Fine, you're adorable. Is that better?" Firion leaned his forehead against Tidus's.

Leaning up, Tidus connected his lips with Firion's again before standing, holding out a hand for Firion to take. "Come on Rosebud."

Grasping the boy's hand, Firion stood and pulled Tidus into a hug. Nuzzling the top of sun kissed blonde hair, Firion sighed. Damn his heart was still fluttering out of control. Having Tidus this close, holding him without worrying what the boy would think, made Firion smile deeply. "I'm so happy right now Tidus."

And he really was. Finally, _finally_, he had everything in place. All his feelings were sorted out, he had Tidus and Tidus had him. Ever since the day that Firion moved into his temporary school establishment and met Tidus, he knew, he just knew that nothing was going to be the same as it once was. And damnit, he was happy that Tidus had decided to sleep under his bed and scare the shit out of Firion that day.

It was one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to Firion and it seemed as if that was only the beginning. Following that small event, Tidus introduced him to the others by such an… endearing nickname. He was thinking embarrassing but… it really wasn't anymore. It was a way for Tidus to show his liking of the other and so, Firion accepted it. Hey it was rather cute when Tidus said it.

Now if only Firion could figure out as to why Tidus was sleeping under the bed that day… Beds… Speaking of the sleeping arrangements… "Tidus?"

Tidus had zoned out some when Firion had hugged him. The elder's larger arms wrapped around Tidus's waist, holding him close against the broad chest, made the athlete feel completely secure and he simply melted further into the embrace. When he heard that he was getting a roommate, he figured he'd be getting someone that was anything _but _what Firion was. There was just something that completely perked Tidus's interests when Firion arrived.

Sure it was rather embarrassing having Firion find Tidus under the bed and even worse when the elder happened to view the scar but… Firion didn't seem to mind _any _of it. The man just simply seemed to accept it in stride which truly intrigued Tidus. Anyone else would've been all up in his business but not Firion. Maybe that's what started everything huh?

Over the early parts of the semester when they hung out in and out of classes, Tidus was beginning to feel a strong attraction towards his tall roommate. Sure Firion was hot; look at how the guy's body is built! He seemed to have been carved from marble like the Ancient Greek statues. And his hair… Tidus blushed, remembering when Firion came back from the shower with his hair down. The younger had such a strong desire to race his hands through those loose strands of hair but… he couldn't… not then anyways. Now he finally had a reason to play with Firion's hair.

His mind was wandering further and further away from the present, to absorbed in the thoughts of Firion… that was until said man called out his name, making Tidus's head look up into gorgeous eyes. Words failed him so all he could do was let out a small, "Hm?"

"Well… when we get back to our room… uh… y'know the sleeping arrangements?" Firion couldn't just come out and say 'come sleep in my bed Tidus' because maybe the younger would think differently. They did _just _cement their relationship and after what had happened… maybe Tidus was still a little weary about sleeping in the same bed as Firion. But the athlete didn't seem to put off by sleeping in the same bed as Firion last night… Damnit he was thinking too much again. He really needed to stop over thinking everything.

"Huh? What about the sleeping arrangements? Aren't I sleeping with you?" Gods Tidus was so damnably adorable when he quirked his head to the side and looked up at Firion with those beautiful blue eyes.

Smiling sincerely, Firion delivered another quick kiss to the top of Tidus's head. "Yeah. Yeah you are."

"Then what were you asking about then?"

"Just thinking… Would we have enough room for the two of us?"

"Well the beds aren't that small. Guess that just means I'll have to sleep on top of ya. Like a body pillow! I've always wanted one of those…" Tidus wriggled out of Firion's grip and began walking towards the kitchen where the others were. It was true, to some extent. The beds given to them by the university really weren't that small; they actually had a pretty reasonable size. Not quite a queen size but not a single. Another perk of being an upper classman… But that's not what had Firion frozen in place

Oh no sir, not at all. As soon as Tidus said 'sleep on top of ya' Firion's heart flat lined at the thought of the smaller boy sleeping on top of him. Tidus would be pressed up against Firion… arms wrapping around him… a furious blush erupted across Firion's cheeks. He shouldn't be thinking of such things especially when Tidus didn't mean it _that _way. Good lord look at what the blonde was doing to poor Firion.

Thank goodness Tidus, nor any of the others, were in the room to witness Firion's little problem.

Schooling his features back to their normal calm, Firion pulled his train of thought back from the bed situation towards current matters: ice skating. Shit. He didn't know how to ice skate. Why did he get this sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen?

Running a hand down his face and walking off towards the others that were putting jackets and shoes on, Firion followed suit. It was strange how the weather seemed to plummet in just a short period of time. Last night wasn't _that _cold… but maybe it was because they were all still hot from being in the club and their attentions were focused on Tidus rather than anything else.

It wasn't cold enough to snow but the temperature sure wasn't being to kind lately. Firion hoped that the snow would hold off for a while longer until finals were done. It'd be a major pain in the ass if they had to trudge around campus with mounds of snow and biting frost.

Lacing up his shoes, and throwing on his jacket, Firion exited the house right after Tidus, grabbing the boy's hand along the way. Tidus turned and gave a blinding smile as he pulled Firion towards the car. Light locked the door and followed with Cecil in tow towards Squall and Cloud who were getting into the black vehicle. Yeah Light and Cecil both had their own cars but they didn't really use them that often since the campus had running buses throughout the day and Squall was the one with the largest seating capacity.

Light and Cecil clambered into the third seating row followed by Tidus and Firion who took the second then Cloud and Squall taking their places up front. All the while, Firion was still wondering how the hell he was going to enlighten the others on his… not so gracefulness on ice. As he was pondering, Firion felt someone's hand interlace with his. Looking down, seeing that it was Tidus, Firion gave a reassuring smile. The blonde had a strange knack for knowing when Firion was troubled by something. Driving through town and then arriving at the ice house, that was used for ice hokey games as well as skating, the guys piled out and entered the building, paying for their skates and lockers.

Everyone else headed towards the rink while Tidus waited with Firion at the bench. The elder seemed to be taking a little too much time in putting the skates on making Tidus's impatience ever present. "Do you need some help there Firion? You take the left side I take the right?"

"No… no I'll be out in a bit… you go on ahead." You might be wondering why it was the Firion even bothered to rent the skates if he wasn't going to participate. Well, he wasn't _not _going to go skating… he was just going to take his ample time in figuring out how without making a complete fool of himself in front of everyone.

Pursing his lips, Tidus knelt down coming eye level with Firion. "You don't know how to skate… do you."

Though Tidus might seem to be unobservant, the guy really was just the opposite. Firion was pegged down to a T and he knew it. "I… never really learned."

Smiling broadly, Tidus grabbed the left skate a shoved it onto Firion's foot, quickly lacing them up. "Well then I guess I'll just have to teach ya! I promise that I will teach you and not to laugh when you fall down."

"N-no you go and enjoy yourself. I'll be al-"

Firion was silenced by Tidus's lips pressing up against his own. One thing that Tidus figured out about the elder was that he put others before himself. Firion rarely asked for help even when he probably needed it. "No. I'm going to teach you and you're just going to have to learn."

Firion's eyes were still quite wide with Tidus's sudden proclamation and action. It was still really new to him that he and Tidus were finally kissing without any limitations or worries but it felt _so good_ knowing that the younger enjoyed it. That Tidus enjoyed Firion's lips pressed against his own. Firion's taste. The silverette couldn't help but let a small blush color his cheeks as Tidus put on the last skate and tied it up. Schooling his features yet again as to not show Tidus, Firion stood and entered onto the ice rink followed closely by Tidus.

As soon as the cool metal touched the sleek ice, Firion felt like he was going to fall over. He quickly grabbed at the side of the rink to steady himself. Gods this was so fucking embarrassing and Tidus wasn't making it any better. The damn blonde was standing behind him laughing his cute ass off. "Oh… F-Firion HA! Don't be so scared it's really not all that bad!"

Still gripping the sides feircly, Firion gave a quick embarrassed glare. "Shut up I don't see you keeping up your end of the promise!"

"I said I wouldn't laugh if you fell down, never said if you looked like a newborn trying to walk." Again Tidus erupted into another round of giggles. Calming down some, the boy came up to Firion's left side and grasped the man's arm. "Just do what I do alright? Trust me."

Firion couldn't help but put faith in the shorter boy before him. His eyes quickly darted around the large rink noticing how everyone was using momentum to keep them going rather than sheer force. Firion's eye was dragged towards a fumbling blonde who reached out to the body behind him. Squall grabbed the other's arm to steady him. Ok so Cloud wasn't fairing any better than he was… at least Firion knew that he wasn't the only one who had problems with skating.

Releasing his grip on the sides, Firion grabbed Tidus's hand and allowed the boy to pull him along. Firion's legs were spread far apart, trying to steady himself. This was so weird! He couldn't find a balance; how the hell did everyone else do it so easily?

"Pull your legs in closer together Firion." Tidus instructed him, keeping the two on outskirts of the main streamline of skaters.

Doing as Tidus ordered, Firion actually felt himself level out some- finding a balance. "Woah."

"Heeey see? You're getting it already! I knew you were gonna be good at this. You're good at everything!" Tidus smiled at Firion's small achievement.

Firion couldn't help but allow the huge ego bubble rise in his chest when Tidus finished the last part of his sentence. He thought Firion was good at everything? Tidus really had that much… adoration for the elder? Feeling bolder, Firion mimicked Tidus's leg movement, propelling him forwards some. This wasn't really _that _hard at all!

Grinning, Firion released his connection with Tidus and tested out himself. One… Two… Three... One… Two… Three... One two three, one two three. "I got it…"

"You certainly do Rosebud!" Tidus suddenly appeared to the right side of Firion. "But can you keep up?"

That being said, Tidus gave a wicked smirk and turned inwards to the rest of the skaters. If Firion didn't know any better, he would've thought that Tidus was simply implying a friendly game but… when the younger's eyes held that small spark of hunger, Firion knew what Tidus was instigating. He was going to catch up to Tidus and show that he could play this little game quite well. Allowing a charming smile to grace his face as he watched Tidus weave in and out, Firion followed the younger and finally caught up to him. Coming behind the energetic blonde, Firion wrapped his arms around the boy's waist making the other jump a little. He hadn't expected his silver haired companion to catch up so quickly.

"Caught you." Firion smirked.

Still using their momentum to keep going around, Tidus leaned his head back and quickly kissed Firion on the lips. Once again Firion hadn't expected that and in turn, he loosened his grip on the younger, allowing Tidus to escape the man's grasp. Damn Tidus was sneaky.

Chasing after the more agile boy, Firion truly found that he greatly enjoyed being around Tidus. The blonde was extremely fun to hand around with and he always provided comic relief whenever something was getting Firion down. How long had it been since Firion really smiled this much? Even he couldn't recall. Sure he had enjoyed other times in university with the years prior to now, but it was never anything like this. Everything just seemed so… perfect. They say senior year was supposed to be the best time of your school career as well as the hardest. So far, it proved true. Classes were a pain in the ass but as long as Tidus kept smiling and laughing, Firion found that the long nights studying didn't really matter.

Especially now. The way Tidus was so carefree after what had happened to him last night… Shit was it really last night? It seemed as if it had never happened in the first place! The boy was laughing and playing around with everyone as if nothing had occurred. But… what Cloud said earlier about Tidus needing to be watched, Firion felt his heart clench some. Knowing Tidus, the boy was probably smiling and laughing just to show the others that he was alright when he really wasn't.

Maybe for a little while, Firion would pretend along with the blonde that everything was alright. If not for his sake, then for Tidus's. As long as Tidus kept smiling, then everything would be ok in the end.

Firion caught up to the shorter boy and laced their fingers together. Tidus, knowing that Firion simply wanted to take a little slower, smiled and fell into a slide right alongside the silverette. The boy's heart was overflowing with happiness and contentment with Firion by his side. He actually felt that he found someone that he could really open up to about… everything. Firion was someone Tidus could love and understand. All he ever really needed was right there next to him.

Last night's events simply dissolved in Tidus's mind when Firion was besides him. True, he kept smiling, trying to reassure the others that he was doing alright, but… the memories were still there. But was long as he was with Firion, Tidus knew that he'd be safe. It might sound stupid to some people who claimed that it was impossible to find someone you felt like you could spend the rest of your life with so soon after you met them, but not for a few handful who indeed had found their partners for life. It _is_ possible for two souls to be connected so soon after meeting and interacting with one another; there was no law stating otherwise.

Tightening his hand that was clasped with Firion's, Tidus turned towards the elder with blue eyes filled to the brim with cheerfulness. "Firion."

Hearing his name being said by the other, Firion turned towards his shorter companion. "Hm?"

Tidus didn't say anything else except smile and pull Firion along the ice. Firion's heart stopped at the other's content expression and free spirited aura. He came to the conclusion that he must have done _something _right for whatever deity that was out there to grace him with Tidus.

xxxxxxx

After the few hours they spent hanging around at the ice house and moseying around in town, everyone was dropped off and went their separate ways till classes resumed on Monday. When the two sharing an upper classman dorm arrived, Tidus sighed and threw his clubbing clothes on his side of the room. "I'm in serious need of a shower pronto."

The blonde quickly pulled off his shirt making Firion blush and advert his gaze. Tidus laughed. "Quit being so modest Rosebud. What, you don't like my body or something?"

Fine, if Tidus was going to play that game and make Firion all flustered, what was stopping the elder from repaying the favor? Deciding to retaliate some, Firion's blush went away as he turned a heated gaze towards Tidus, smiling coyly. "No, I love your body, Tidus."

The look on Tidus's face was priceless. He hadn't expected Firion to take the little joke seriously. Now it was his turn to blush and advert his gaze. The embarrassed boy quickly ran over towards the shared bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it. Damn why was he feeling so weird right now? The way Firion was gazing at him with those lust filled eyes… such a complete turn around from his embarrassed look earlier. Shit the guy was good.

Feeling his heart pounding furiously, Tidus turned on the shower and allowed the water to heat up to his liking. At least he didn't have to worry about any other guys entering the bathroom like years prior to last when there was a communal shower/bathroom. Taking off the rest of his borrowed clothes, Tidus stepped into the falling waters. The warm shower spray calmed Tidus's body somewhat even though his mind kept trailing back to the night prior to this.

Opening his eyes some as the water continued to pour, Tidus placed his arm against the cool tiled walls and leaned his head against it. If it weren't for Firion, Tidus was sure he'd still be in la-la land right now. "_Everything happens for a reason Tidus, remember that." _ Tidus remembered his mother saying that countless times after every good and bad thing that had happened to him. Even after… _that _incident… he was so mad at her for saying that, _so _furious that he screamed out that he hated her and wished that she'd be the one who… Tears escaped his eyes, mixing with the shower water. He was so mad at her and his mother simply smiled and told him that she wished she had. The day her life was taken by that drunk driver was absolutely terrible. Jecht, Tidus's father, pushed harder and harder in his business career to make sure Tidus was well taken care of financially. The elder man cared so deeply for his beloved son and he continued to do so, watching Tidus grow up and start his own story.

But after all that, his mother was right. If… if that never happened… maybe he wouldn't even be here at DU right now. He probably wouldn't be that good of friends with Squall or Cloud… Light and Cecil maybe wouldn't even be in the equation. And… and Firion… "Everything… happens for a reason. Yeah like I could ever forget that mom. You always knew the perfect things to say…"

Grabbing the shampoo, Tidus squeezed the bottle's contents into his hand and scrubbed the citrus smell through his drenched hair. Washing that out, Tidus did the same thing with the conditioner. As he ran his fingers through his hair, Tidus thought what'd it'd be like if Firion was doing it. The elder's longer fingers racing through the blonde's wet spikes… Firion standing behind Tidus…

Tidus reached for the shower handle and flipped it all the way around where the cold symbol was. Comforting warm water took on a sudden bone chilling gush making Tidus's body erupt into a goose bump fit. Damn it all. He was having such a nice shower too…

Stepping out of the shower, Tidus grabbed his blue and white stripped towel and dried himself off. After ruffling his hair with the dampened towel, Tidus wrapped it around his waist and… wait where was his clothes?

_I didn't bring them in?! _

Firion lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Damn Tidus was so cute when he blushed. Smiling at the other's expense, Firion glanced over at Tidus's side of the room. Well… maybe it wouldn't necessarily be Tidus's side anymore since they were together now. The kid was naturally a little-well a lot- messier than Firion was. Clothes were piling up in one corner near the closet and Tidus's desk wasn't any better.

Hearing the water stop running, Firion waited patiently for the younger to exit the bathroom so he'd get a turn. He smirked knowing that Tidus had forgotten to take in his sleeping clothes when he ran off like that. The boy would just have to walk out in his towel… When Tidus tore off his shirt, Firion was quickly reminded that Tidus had that scar gracing his back. Well, he never really forgot it in the first place but it made him want to know what had happened. Tidus's past was perking Firion's curiosity.

Hearing the door open, Firion gazed at the younger strutting out of the bathroom that was encased in steam. "Jeez Tidus… use enough hot water?"

"Ha ha ha… very funny Rosebud." Tidus pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the man still lounging on the bed. "You going?"

Standing up, Firion walked over towards Tidus, who fidgeted somewhat, and stared into surprised blue eyes. Leaning his head down closer, Tidus gasped as Firion's lips connected with his. Just as quickly as it was initiated, the kiss ended and Firion walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Tidus still stood there, star struck, even when the shower was turned on. Touching his lips that were still tingling, Tidus grinned. Yeah… everything did happen for a reason.

Tidus had grabbed his navy colored pajama pants and grey t-shirt and put them on. Throwing the used towel onto the clothes pile, Tidus plopped down on his chair and flipped open his laptop checking through emails. A couple minutes passed by and the shower finally stopped. Tidus thought about Firion's hair and how it'd probably need to be brushed… wonder if Firion would let Tidus do it? The elder's long silver locks were so pretty…

When Firion emerged from the bathroom, he had his red towel wrapped around his waist, the young athletic blonde called out to him. "Hey Firion?"

Ruffling his semi-drying hair, Firion glanced over to the boy who called him. "What?"

"Can I brush your hair?" Questioning blue eyes gazed back at Firion who merely smirked and walked towards his seated partner. "W-wait aren't you gonna put clothes on first?"

"No. My hair isn't that dry yet and if you want to brush it, water drops will only make my clothes wet. Get up." Tidus did as he was told and allowed Firion to sit in his seat. "Knock yourself out Tidus."

Seeing Firion sitting before him, shirtless and practically naked, made Tidus's heart pump a little faster. Crossing the room and grabbing Firion's hair brush, Tidus began pulling the item through Firion's hair. Wow it was so soft… As Tidus's fingers danced through the silverettes hair, Firion closed his eyes, simply concentrating on the feeling.

Tidus smiled as he watched Firion's eyes close in contentment. "You don't mind me playing with your hair right?"

"Mmm… no…"

"I always liked your hair." Tidus pulled the brush down the longer strands of Firion's hair.

"Then play with it as much as you like." Firion actually loved having his hair played with but not just by anyone who decided they wanted a feel. Guess you could say he was picky about who was allowed to touch his hair like this.

"Really?" Tidus brightened some knowing that Firion was allowing him to play with his hair whenever he wanted.

"Yes." Firion reached back with his hand and pulled Tidus's face downwards towards his own, once again stealing a kiss from a surprised blonde. He just couldn't seem to get enough of the smaller boy.

After they were done and Firion changed into his sleeping wear, they collapsed onto Firion's bed. Firion was propped up on the back of his bed with two pillows behind him with Tidus settled in between his legs. The younger was leaning back against Firion's chest and fiddled with the TV remote, flipping through channels.

"Today was fun." Firion toyed with Tidus's blonde hair near the nape of his neck. He found that the younger had a little ticklish spot back there and that earned him a squirm from Tidus.

"D-don't do that!"

Firion chuckled and kissed the boy's nape. "But it's fun."

Tidus squirmed again making Firion wrap his arms tighter around the boy before him.

"F-Firion… I…" Tidus knew that Firion was probably wanting to go a little further but… he wasn't ready just yet. Seriously they just started going out and… Aw hell who was he kidding? Tidus wanted Firion. He wanted him badly. But logic and reasoning got in the way of his lust.

"I know. It's alright Tidus. Why don't we forget the TV and just go to sleep hm?" Firion pulled the remote out of the younger's hand and turned the machine off, effectively silencing and darkening the room.

They situated themselves into a comfortable sleeping position with Firion lying behind Tidus, holding the boy's body close to his own in a spooning position. Firion's head was buried in the blonde's hair, smelling the citrus scent of the boy's shampoo. He sighed and tightened his grip around Tidus. "I'm really happy we're together Tidus."

Smiling in the dark, Tidus felt his chest bubble with happiness. "That makes two of us Firion."

Firion's response was to kiss the top of Tidus's head. "Can I ask you a question?"

What was Firion going to ask? He promised that he wouldn't ask about _that _again… he wouldn't break his promise right? "Yeah…"

"Why were you sleeping under your bed the day I got here?"

A huge weight was lifted off of Tidus's heart but was replaced with web of embarrassment. Damn… why the hell did Firion decide to bring that up again? Tidus sighed. "You promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise Firion."

"Fine fine. I promise I won't laugh." Just what was he going lau-

"I'm afraid of thunder."

Firion snickered and earned himself and quick jab in the stomach. "You jerk, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I didn't laugh. I snickered. You never specified what kind of laugh."

"Whatever Rosebud. Well… it was a pretty bad storm that night and back where I grew up, we had some real nasty storms. When I was a little kid, a friend of mine was struck by lightning… We were playing soccer, the storm came out of nowhere and then ZAP!"

"Tidus… "

"I was only… eight then? Yeah. Anyways, Rikku survived luckily. That's why I'm sorta afraid of them. I've never really gotten over that."

"How is she now?" Firion interlaced his hand with Tidus's.

"She's a freaking storm chaser now! Y'know those people who go after those wicked tornado's and hurricanes?" Firion nodded allowing Tidus to continue. "Rikku and her group travel all over collecting data on storms. It took her a while to over come her fear but once she did it was like a whole new side of her emerged."

"You don't have to worry about being afraid Tidus." Firion caressed the younger's face lovingly. "I'm here for you."

Leaning into the caress, Tidus kissed the hand. "I know."

Tidus wove his legs in between Firion's longer ones so that they now lay in a tangled heap. Firion's warmth comforted Tidus and the boy quickly found himself falling into a blissful sleep. The elder stayed awake a little longer, listening to Tidus's breathing even out. He couldn't help but deliver another kiss to the boy's temple and Tidus reacted to it by shuffling closer to the larger body much to Firion's amusement.

No matter what came their way now, nothing was going to tear them apart.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I really hope that ya'll liked this chapter… I know nothing big really happened per say but I do hope that it was still enjoyable ^^**

**On another note, if you're curious about the status of the next chapter, check out my profile. I think I'm gonna start doing that now :3  
**

**Please leave a review for they are my cookies and I'm a starving lil thing ~_^**

**FEED ME! –laughs-**

***** Notice as of 2/10- My laptop hard drive died so I'm waiting on it to be fixed before I re-type all of the next chapter (Yes i had a good portion of it completed but then computer problems *sigh*) I haven't forgotten this fic ^^  
**

**Till next time.**

**~ChaosGarden**


	7. Chapter 7

**It All Started With a Nickname**

**Ch 7**

**I'm just warning ya'll now; IT'S NOTHING BUT PLOT. _Nothing interesting happens._**

**Holy shyt over 7,000 words for this chapter o.o  
**

**Oh geez… I'm SO sorry for the lateness. My hard drive on my laptop completely died out on me and there went this chapter that I already had going. It would've been up sooner but… *sigh* I was so distraught about losing _everything_ haha. But I'm here! ^^  
**

**A huge huge HUUUUGE thank you goes out to MogsterDevout, ****XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX****, ****Bika-chan****, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, Kayla, ****GoldenMoonAngel****, ****XxxBlackAmythestxxX****, and AvariceOfTheTulips. You guys really know how to keep me going with such fabulous reviews ^^ And yet again I receive such fulfilling feedback! HOLY COW, such long reviews; I think I could write a novel with them all -laughs- Thank you so much!**

**Now for the authors replies for those who don't have accounts here:**

**MogsterDevout- Thanks so much for the cookies! I too am totally sick of the snow… We practically got shat upon by it!... When's summer coming? –laughs- lol I had major computer problems and lost all my previous work for this chapter (It's all re-written now). But anyhoo's, thank you so much for the review ^^**

**Kayla- I'm happy to know that you enjoyed the ice skating bit ^^ And I just couldn't make Jecht a hateful father; I've never seen him as one lol. Thank you very much for your review ^^**

**ButterflyKisses- Thank you so much for your kind words! I.... don't know what I'm going to do with all of these.... *looks up at the mountain of chocolate chip cookies* Aw heck I'm just gonna eat em all! I'm really happy that ya enjoyed the last chapter and this fic ~_^ Yay for Firion/Tidus! :D  
**

**Now, onto the story.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Four weeks quickly flew by; Firion and Tidus's relationship strengthening and evolving daily even after that crazy weekend when shit hit the fan. Everything transcended from something completely disastrous to something extraordinary phenomenal. Having Tidus explain just a little bit of his past at a time still irked Firion a little but he was never one to push someone so he wouldn't start now. Especially not to the blonde currently curled up next to him in their bed.

Tidus was quite an odd ball yet no matter his little quirks, Firion found the younger utterly adorable and amusing.

Tidus had a knack for bringing smiles to people's faces regardless if he had never met them before. Firion believed the small saying 'a ray of fucking sunshine' fitted Tidus's personality to a T.

It was strange how Tidus quickly moved on from that night. Maybe it was because Firion was there? Firion was so angered by that event... hell he was still frustrated that someone did that. Then again, it did happen to other people. It's not like sexual assault never happened before. But... but this was Tidus that it happened to. Though Tidus never out right said that he wanted protection, Firion knew that the boy needed some. Tidus was strong, no doubt about that, but when memories of his past intertwine with the present the boy became lost in the haze of the past. People say to just forget it and move on but sometimes, it just wasn't so easy.

Whatever happened, the person wanted to break Tidus's soul but they only managed to scar him thanks to Squall's interference. They both came out of whatever happened with remembrances; physical and mental scaring.

If only Tidus would...

That's what frightened Firion still. What really happened to him to make Tidus clam up like that? He still could remember how terribly painful his heart pounded that night when he saw his blonde sitting on the floor with Cloud trying to snap him out of it. Maybe... it was a good thing that it happened? Firion berated himself for thinking it but, if... if that never happened, would they really be here, together, right now? Would Firion have expressed his feelings to Tidus the following day?

It seemed that everything happened for a reason; good or bad, everything had a purpose.

The smile that bloomed on Tidus's face when Firion told him that he wanted them to go out was still etched in the latter's mind. Heck, he too was overly entranced by the entire concept that they were together. Why it was so hard for him to come out and say it to his lively roommate that he harbored feelings for him, Firion didn't remember anymore.

Shit, Firion was really falling hard for the sports ace. Whatever Tidus was doing to him, Firion knew that he was under Tidus's spell. Tidus belonged with Firion and that's how Firion liked it.

The silverette, propped up on his right arm, pulled his hand through the unruly spikes of blonde hair that feathered across his pillow. Snowflakes had blanketed the ground once more in their cool white covering and the nights and days grew colder. Winter was settling in which was both a good thing and a bad thing.

Classes were still in session for the next two weeks till finals were over and the students were finally released for winter break. A full month of doing nothing. Thinking of that... Firion's mind wandered to where Tidus was going to be heading. Was he going to go back to visit his father over the break? Hell... what was Firion going to do? Everything he practically owned was here in the dorm so it wasn't like he was missing out on anything. When Tidus inquired about Firion's past one night, the silverette told him about the town of Altair he came from. It wasn't the best place to grow up but while there, Firion did meet great friends: Leon, Guy and Maria.

Firion and Leon going to the same university then over time, Leon began acting differently. The man was became withdrawn from social networking and focused all his time and energy into his studies. For goodness sakes he was only a sophomore in college! Yes the criminal justice courses were tough but, Firion didn't know what exactly was causing his friend such inner turmoil. Firion was going to confront him on it but Leon wouln't hear it and they argued. At the end of that semester, Leon just dropped out of college and... it was as if he simply vanished. Gone.

Not he, Maria or Guy ever heard from Leon ever again. Well actually, Maria said that she had talked with him one last time before Leon vanished. She informed Firion that Leon had gone to Fynn City and that was the end of it. Maria still fretted over where Leon was now since that had been two years ago they last heard from their friend. The silverette still had close communications with his long time friends Guy and Maria, so all was not lost he guessed.

Yet it really didn't matter now. Leon chose his path and Firion chose his; and down his road, Firion just happened to cross paths with an energetic blonde who didn't know the meaning of 'quiet'- save for when he was asleep. Smiling some at Tidus's still sleeping form, Firion enjoyed racing his hands through the boy's exquisitely soft, sun kissed hair.

Tidus always seemed to have a thing for hair though. He couldn't keep his hands off of Firion's silver strands so it came as to no surprise to find that Tidus kept his own hair in good condition. Again, another one of the blonde's quirks that Firion found most endearing. Firion thoroughly enjoyed it when Tidus brushed his hair and played with it. Ok so they both had a hair fetish... so what?

Glancing over at the clock, Firion rolled his eyes at the time: 9:30AM. Shit why did he always wake up so early? It was a Saturday morning for crying out loud. Tidus would have a heart attack if he himself woke up that early. The blonde never got up early (the only exception were classes). Hell even then the kid was like a walking zombie at 10:30AM.

It was really amusing to say the least.

Tidus rolled in his sleep, turning his body to face Firions, and grabbed at the white cloth adorning the elder's chest. That was another thing Firion found amusing; Tidus seemed to grab for him in his sleep. He enjoyed having the younger man sleeping next to him even if Tidus did want to take over the entire bed in his sleep... Guess it was a good thing that Firion slept on the side pushed up against the wall for if it were the other way around, poor Firion would need to take up permanent residence on the floor for sleep.

Pulling the smaller body closer, Firion nuzzled his head into he mass of blonde hair situated right underneath his nose. Smell of citrus components came from Tidus and Firion found himself having a strange craving for mangoes. Maybe a vacation to the beach... the Besaid Islands were rather popular... maybe he'd take Tidus there sometime?

Closing his eyes, Firion envisioned Tidus in a swim suit... oh... god... shit no no no... mind elsewhere. Books. Yes books. Books are fantastic. A personal gateway to a world of imagination and possibilities. Tidus was actually really into fantasy and adventure. The Lord of the Rings being one of his favorites. Didn't they make a movie trilogy a while ago?

"Mmn... Firion..."

Grey eyes snapped open at the small sound coming from Tidus's lips. Was... was he...?

"Yes..."

Oh good lord...This was not doing Firion any good. Not. At. All. The little problem that he got under control called in the cavalry.

"Pancakes smell... good..."

Firion deflated immediately; his libido just got one hell of an ass kicking. Tidus wasn't thinking about him, he was thinking about fucking pancakes!

So Firion had a knack for making awesome pancakes... well, you know what they say, a way to a mans heart is through his stomach. Two weeks ago when they were at Squall and Cloud's apartment yet again hanging out, Firion just so happened to be the first one to wake up that Saturday morning and so he decided to make pancakes. Easy right? Yeah, that's what he thought until a pair of footsteps padded down the hallway followed by another... then another... all requesting for Firion to make them some. And then more. Cloud and Squall needed to get more Bisquick...

Squall and Cloud were really remarkable people; same could be said for Light and Cecil. Firion wondered what they were going to be doing for the holiday break... maybe they all could go to Besaid? That'd be a hell of an awesome vacation plan. They could rent one of those beach houses and walk down to the shoreline everyday and hit the board walks. Wasn't there a beach amusement park there as well? Guess they'd have to do some exploring.

Fun times seemed to occur whenever the group was together.

Tidus moved again and this time Firion was greeted with cool blue eyes still bleary from sleep. "G'mornin' Rosebud."

"To you as well. Have a nice sleep?" Firion kissed the top of Tidus's head.

Yawning widely, Tidus snuggled closer to his other bed partner. "Mn...."

"You really going back to sleep?" Seriously hadn't the kid slept enough?

"M'sleepy... S'too early..." The blonde hardly moved a muscle, still content with being curled up in the warm bed as opposed to exposing himself to the cooler air. As much as he enjoyed the winter season, summer was just made for him.

Firion chuckled. It must be early if Tidus was speaking with unfinished sentences. "C'mon, get up. I'm not going to lay in bed all day."

"..." Silence was Firion's only response.

"Get up." Firion pulled away from the sudden attachment glued to his front.

"...no..." Tidus wormed closer, placed his head atop Firion's broad chest and nuzzled it."So warm..."

"It'd be warmer if you put your sweatshirt on instead of wearing your sleeping clothes." Firion sat up and suppressed a laugh as he watched Tidus's head fall back onto the bed. Seriously it was now 10:15AM... the day was being wasted away. They only had this week before the finals week plague tore across the entire campus.

"Whyyy..." Tidus whined, groping for the pillow.

"Because we need to study."

"I refuse." Tidus rolled onto his stomach and buried his head underneath the pillow.

Firon rolled his eyes. When Tidus's childish side made an appearance sometimes, it either amused you or annoyed you. This time it was the latter. "You can't refuse to study."

"Watch me."

Shimmying off the bed, Firion stood at the foot of it, gripped the down comforter and stripped it from Tidus's form. Seriously, if Tidus wanted to get any studying done he needed to be a little more enthusiastic committing to it. Finals were in two weeks and then they'd be free for winter break. It would really suck to come all this way and then totally bomb the final just because he was too lazy to get out of bed. Firion wasn't going to let the blonde get away with without studying.

Tidus groaned, curling in on himself. All he wanted was to sleep in a little more; it was a Saturday morning! Wasn't there some law or something about waking up earlier than twelve on Saturday? "Firion! Why are you so cruel?"

"Get up." Dropping the comforter on the floor, Firion turned and crossed his arms over his chest at Tidus's refusal to get up.

Peeking an eye open, Tidus pursed his lips at Firion's persistence. "Make me."

A wolfish grin slid into place on Firion's face. "Is that an invitation?" He knew Tidus was still tipping on the realm of sleep so his awareness wasn't... so keen.

"Mm... Whatever ya want..."

Crawling back up the bed, Firion pulled Tidus's legs down towards him, making the younger furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "What're ya doin?"

"Waking you up." Firion crawled on top of Tidus so that his legs were straddling the smaller boy's waste. Leaning down, the silverette kissed Tidus's lips before trailing his fervent kiss down the blonde's neck. Letting his tongue slip out, Firion licked the junction between the neck and shoulder, making Tidus squirm.

"F-Firion..." Tidus was becoming more aware of the situation he got himself into as he felt Firion dominate him.

"Mmhmm?" Now was time for retaliation from earlier.

Tidus couldn't respond for the feeling of Firion's hot, wet tongue dancing across his quickly heating flesh sent pangs of pleasure up and down the bonde's body. Gripping onto Firion's strong arms, Tidus turned his head to the right, allowing Firion more room for his tongue to roam. The silverette loved it when Tidus flushed like that; it made his cuteness all the more apparent. They hadn't gone all the way yet nor had they done anything else so sexually exciting. Sure they had heated make out sessions but it didn't hurt to do a little more.

So maybe this was time for Firion to change that.

Taking his left hand, Firion ran it underneath Tidus's blue t-shirt, feeling the smooth planes of the younger's stomach until he came to pert rosy nipples at the top. Tidus squirmed again when he felt Firion toy with his hardening pink nubs; it felt so fucking good.

Firion was simply exploring Tidus's body since they'd never been so intimate before. He was learning what small touches made Tidus writhe, mewl, what say you, as well as the small spot behind his ear that had the blonde arching off the bed in pleasure. The silverette found that his smaller lover had a weak spot located right underneath his ear so he decided to exploit it. Bringing his lips up from Tidus's neck, Firion nipped and licked his way across the sensitive skin, making Tidus's breath hitch.

"Firion... ngh..." Shit just what was Firion doing to him? Feeling the elders' larger hands ghosting over his body was simply magical, especially when he played with that sensitive spot on his neck under his ear. When Firion's teeth nibbled on the spot, Tidus couldn't help but let out a small moan of appreciation.

Releasing the tortured flesh, Firion silenced Tidus's small show of affection with his own lips. "Shhh... keep it down."

Tidus blushed harder, realizing what he had just done. Damn, his body was betraying him!

Firion smirked then went back to the neglected area, earning a muffled moan of pleasure from Tidus. This was too amusing, watching Tidus struggle with not making noise. Pulling Tidus's shirt up more, revealing more of the tanned flesh underneath it, Firion kissed his way up the blonde's stomach towards his pecks. Swirling his tongue around the right pink nub, Firion let his other hand toy with the left one. Tidus gripped at Firion's silver locks, pulling them as Firion attacked the sensitive flesh.

Releasing Tidus's nipple, Firion looked up and smirked. "You like that?"

Tidus wasn't able to respond seeing that he was completely entranced by his silver haired lover before him and Firion didn't seem to instigate a response as he leaned in a little closer, barely touching his lips against Tidus's. Tidus went to kiss him back before he realized that Firion wasn't exactly kissing him at the moment but was brushing his lips over his own. His heart thudded in his chest as he felt soft, pink lips gently glide over his own and almost immediately his body began to respond from the intimate gesture.

Firion paused in his motion, keeping his lips barely pressed up against his furiously blushing lovers'. Tidus's head was positively spinning from all this and he couldn't help but let out a soft whimper as his body begged him to take control and pull Firion flush up against him.

He didn't need to, though, since as soon as Tidus let out that soft whimper Firion's lips pressed forward and captured the sports ace in a searing, heated kiss; his tongue immediately seeking entrance into the blonde's mouth and stroking Tidus's as soon as that permission was granted.

Tidus let out a moan as Firion took control of the kiss and let his body be drawn closer to the larger man. He wrapped his arms around Firion's neck as the other ran his hands up and down Tidus's body and he was sure that it wouldn't be long before Firion felt what exactly he was doing to the blonde's body.

There was no space between their bodies as their kiss turned more passionate, causing the young blond to moan once more. Firion had total control of him and Tidus was all too happy to let himself fall victim to the passion that was building between them. He was sure by now Firion could feel him hard against him and to his utter fascination, he could feel Firion too. This caused yet another throaty moan to escape the blond into Firion's mouth before something mind-blowing completely caught Tidus off guard.

Using the extremely heated kiss as a distraction, Firion slipped his right hand into Tidus's black sleep pants and grasped the heated flesh buried within them that was demanding attention. Firion had felt it pressing against his knee that was currently in between Tidus's legs. As soon as his dexterous fingers clasped around the organ, Tidus bit his lip so fiercely trying not to moan that he made himself bleed. As the driblets of blood rolled down his chin, Firion grinned yet again and licked the crimson away before kissing Tidus.

Seemed like the blonde was trying _very _hard not to cry out in sheer enjoyment. "I want you so badly right now Tidus."

Chest heaving, Tidus ran his hand through Firion's silvery bangs. "Then what's stopping you Rosebud?"

Firion's chest swelled with great pride at the knowing that he was making Tidus come undone like this. The way Tidus's body squirmed underneath Firion's touches sent sharp jolts of pleasure right to the silverette's cock that was demanding attention. "Shit... Tidus..."

The poor blonde couldn't help but thrust into the hand closed around his own member. "Please... Firion..." Damn, when was he into begging for what he wanted? ... Aw hell who cared? Tidus wanted release... he wanted it now and Firion was in the perfect position to help him with that.

Firion gazed deep within lust filled blue orbs. "Tidus..."

"Firion... please." Tidus stared back into Firion's own twin pools of grey. He was ready for this. Right?

Firion leaned his head against Tidus's own. "We aren't going all the way Tidus."

As much as he craved it, Firion knew that Tidus was still a little on edge about whatever happened. Hell the younger still had yet to enlighten Firion on what happened. Bits and pieces of information slipped out every once in a while either by the blonde himself or one of his companions. Mainly Squall but then again, the brunette only dished out that one helping of information after the club event. Cloud was next the day after when they brought up the situation with Light.

Everyone had their own view on what had happened but what was it from Tidus's point of view? That was what Firion wanted to know and he wouldn't do anything until he knew the entire story from Tidus's lips. Call it mean but he had his reasons for not going all the way with Tidus right now. As much as Tidus said he was ready, the silverette knew otherwise.

"What? I-I..." Tidus thought he was ready for this but maybe... fuck he wasn't. He kept telling himself that he'd be fine when they had sex for the first time but he just couldn't do it. Tidus still hand't told Firion what happened... The poor blonde was worrying now that he had ruined their moment and Firion seemed to catch on to the boy's thoughts.

"It's fine Tidus, don't worry about it alright? I'll take care of everything." That being said, Firion pulled Tidus's black sleeping pants down to his knees in one swift tug, releasing the other's heated member as it stood proudly, finally released from its confinements.

Feeling himself being exposed to a hungry set of eyes, Tidus squirmed under Firion's gaze. The way the elder was staring at him made all these exotic emotions erupt within Tidus's mind. He wanted Firion to seriously flip him over and fuck him senselessly into the bed. He didn't care if the other students would hear them, he just wanted Frion _now_.

But... what if... what if Firion did it then left him? Is Firion only using Tidus for a quick fuck? No, Firion wasn't like that. Tidus berated himself for thinking that Firion would simply dump him like that. His silver haired lover was most definitely not like _him_. Firion wouldn't do _that _like _he_-

Tidus cried out in blissful pleasure as he felt his cock's head being taken in by Firion's moist lips. Blue eyes glanced downwards, meeting Firion's silver. Tidus grasped Firion's hair and tugged, making Firion's head dip down further onto Tidus's heated erection. Firion moaned at the feeling of his hair being tugged, the vibrations sending lightning shrills of pleasure up Tidus's body. It's as if everything was amplified that very moment. Poor Tidus couldn't hold on for much longer. It'd been so long since he'd done anything like this.... It never felt _so good_.

Firion's lips danced down to the base of Tidus's member toward the blonde strands that decorated the base. While his tongue did wonders to the mewling boy's lower body, Firion's right hand toyed with the slit at the top of Tidus's cock.

Tidus felt like he was going to explode. These sensual touches Firion was delivering to his overly heated body made Tidus see stars even before he hit his orgasmic peak. Just knowing that it was his silver haired roommate turned lover who was doing these sexually pleasing touches made Tidus near closer to the peak. Feeling the tightening in his stomach, the blonde knew that he was reaching the end.

"F-Firion... I..." Tidus put his arm over his eyes, hiding himself from his bed partner.

The elder male released Tidus's cock from his mouth but not his hand as he pulled the boy's arm away from his face. "I want to see you Tidus. Don't hide."

Firion wanted to see Tidus's face when he came; he wanted to watch the blonde soar into an untended region of pure bliss.

Tidus's blushing face and delicious gasps of pleasure gave Firion another boost of confidence as he descended on his smaller partner, intending on finishing the job. Sealing his lips tightly over the crown of Tidus's weeping erection, Firion lapped up the pre-cum that pearled at the head before it could descend lower. Fuck... he wanted to take Tidus right then and there. The blonde had no idea how sexy he looked right there quietly moaning and writhing on their bed. But Firion's desires had to be put on the back burner; Tidus came first.

Swallowing in more of the younger's engorged member, Firion let out a deep moan, allowing Tidus his long overdue release. The boy arched lovingly off the bed towards Firion, grasping the silver hair like weight that kept him from flying away. Flinging his head backwards onto the pillow, Tidus desperately held onto reality as he came. The blonde's orgasm ripped through his body so fiercely that he didn't come back from his high till a good minute after he sent his seed shooting into Firion's awaiting mouth.

The silver haired boy tried holding Tidus's jerking hips down as the boy gave him all his essence. Firion's cock was straining something terrible in his pants as he watched Tidus go over the edge. The boy's shirt was still pushed up to his upper chest, allowing Firion's gaze to rake over the boy's lithe and muscular form as the muscles rippled from the orgasm.

It was so hot....

Firion shoved his hand down into his own sleeping pants and gripped his aching cock. He felt himself nearing the edge but was stopped when he felt Tidus slip out from underneath him and re-appear sitting before him. "Tidus?"

"Let me..." Before Firion could ask what exactly the sun kissed blonde had in mind, his cock was grasped with Tidus's hands. The boy's right hand pumped Firion quickly, trying to pull the elder over the edge like him. Firion's head rolled back at the feeling of Tidus jerking him off; one hand tugging on his member while the other busied itself with Firion's sac, groping them, furthering Firion's orgasm.

Tidus leaned up, sealing his lips over Firion's own, and tasted himself on the silverettes tongue. Shit it was making his once softening erection begin to cry for attention once more. Still jerking Firion's cock, Tidus moaned into the elder's mouth as he felt Firion come into his hand and over his chest. Firion pulled the blonde's body tight against him and deepened already impossibly passionate kiss.

Firion saw stars as his strong orgasm raced through his entire body from head to toe. Coming down from his high, Firion noticed that he wasn't the only one who came... It seemed that Tidus had released another load along with him. Grinning from ear to ear, Firion nuzzled Tidus's neck. "That was fantastic... You're so hot."

Threading his hands through Firion's silky silver strands, Tidus mirrored Firion's smile. "And that was one hell of a wake up."

"Do you plan on sleeping in more often?" Firion kissed the blonde's neck, making the boy giggle.

"Hmmm... maybe. Depends on what the night was like before." Tidus's blue eyes took on another heated glaze.

"I told you I wasn't going to do anything in the bathroom!" Oh how could he have forgotten? Tidus had cornered him after class and tugged poor frustrated Firion towards the nearest bathroom and locked the main door so no one else could get in. There, Tidus wanted to help Firion release his pent up frustration but the elder refused... sorta. A hot make-out session was broken up when Tidus's cell phone buzzed with a text message from Cecil asking where the two were since it was time they met up for dinner. Huh... fifteen minutes had never passed by so quickly.

"Mmmm... but you were much happier after though right?" Tidus smirked like a cat who caught the mouse.

"Yes, yes I did." Firion leaned the younger's head back and kissed him, snaking his tongue into Tidus's mouth. Caressing Tidus's face, Firion released, much to Tidus's obvious disappointment, and got off the bed. "Come, we need to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation?" Tidus trailed his gaze down Firion's body towards the man's pants line.

Hooking a finger into his loose pants, Firion pulled them down some, revealing lean hip muscle. "Whatever you want."

xxxxxxx

It was a good thing that the university practically had an unlimited amount of hot water supply. The bathroom was nothing but a steam room and when the wooden door finally opened after an hour, the steam literally poured out into their dorm room, making the floor damp, but heating the room more nonetheless. They had gone another round whilst trying to clean themselves after their morning tumble.

Fully clothed with casual jeans and a grey sweatshirt, Tidus flopped back down on the bed and sighed. "Do we _really _have to go study?"

"Tidus..." Firion knew the younger despised cracking open the seven hundred white paged book but in order to progress, that daunting task needed to be done. The plan was for them to study for only three hours then meet up with the others to just chill and relax before hell week started up.

"Yeah... I know. I just hate studying; It's not fun." Tidus groaned out, clasping his hands behind his head.

Slipping on his black jacket, Firion threw over Tidus's own white heavy coat. Contrary to Firion's like for the cold, the younger really did get quite cold in the winter months; but hey, that only gave Firion another excuse to warm him up right? "C'mon Tidus."

Rolling lazily off the bed, Tidus grabbed the coat, put it on and gathered up his backpack with the heavy studying material. "As soon as these classes are done I'm burning these books."

"Don't you even think about it." Shutting the door behind him, Firion caught up to the shorter male, pleading with him not to follow through with his plans.

"Calm down there Rosebud, I kinda like living thank you very much." Tidus laughed, pressing the down arrow on the elevator pad.

"You know, we could always make studying a little more interesting." Firion quirked his head to the side, thinking of better ways to ensure that they retain the information they would be looking over.

"Hmm... like what?" The metal elevator doors opened with a ding allowing Tidus and Firion to enter. Turing around, Tidus quickly found himself pushed up against the back of the metal wall panels with Firion looming over him.

"If you do well, you'll be rewarded." Leaning down, Firion kissed Tidus's lips as the boy's shocked expression morphed into one of contentment.

Yet as soon as Tidus was getting into the heated kiss, Firion pulled away when they reached the main floor. Firion laughed, watching Tidus fluster some and hurridly exit the elevator after him. "Firion that was not fair!"

Maybe it wasn't fair but Firion knew what he was doing. That morning had proved to be quite amazing and the silverette was still reeling from the events that played out earlier. And he wasn't lying about the fact that if Tidus did do well, he'd be rewarded. Just what was happening to Firion? Before, he was so one track minded with school and fulfilling his educational degree that he sort of forgot how to simply... have fun.

Grasping Tidus's hand with his own, Firion interlaced their fingers as they walked towards the library. A grey accumulation of snow clouds hovered heavily above their heads blocking out the sun as a chilly wind tore across the open grounds. The ground was already covered in a light dusting from last night and it seemed like it was only going to get worse. Hopefully, the snow would hold off till exams were done and over with. It would be really hard for students, and teachers, to traipse through the snow and drive in it to make it to class for the final exams. Would the university close the school for a week if it did snow during finals?

Probably not. The administrators wanted to get the hell out of this place too for their own break.

"Gah, it's so cold! Where's the sun?" Tidus burrowed his face further into the neckline of his jacket, walking closer towards Firion's body.

The cold really didn't bother Firion honestly. Releasing his hand with Tidus's, the silver haired man put his arm across Tidus's back, hugging the younger closer to him as they continued their walk to the library. With that, the blonde shoved both of his hands deep into his coat pockets, trying to protect them from the winter air.

"Y'know, I was thinking about what we could do for break. Did you have any plans?" Firion turned his head towards Tidus, grinning at the boy's already reddening nose.

"Not really. My dad's away on business so I really don't want to bother him."

"How is he?" Maybe it was a little sneaky but, Firion wanted to learn more about Tidus's past and by instigating this conversation, he might be able to find out more.

"He's good. Really good actually according to the last email he sent on friday." Tidus brightened up. "He got a huge promotion so now he, and Auron are working right under the new President of Bevelle Corporations, Braska Sato. Dad says that he just pushes tons of paperwork but I still think there's more to what he and Auron do there. Guess it's some kinda secret." Tidus laughed. "I wanna find out!"

Firion couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Tidus had always been too curious for his own good.

"But anyways, what'd you have in mind Rosebud?" Gorgeous blue eyes glance over at Firion.

"Well, I was thinking that we- you, Squall, Cloud, Light and Cecil- could all go to the Besaid Islands and spend Christmas there... If you want to that is, I don't want to take you away from your family."

"Huh? Really?! Oh that'd be so awesome! Firion you and the others are practically my extended family so I'm completely for this trip." Tidus beamed with excitement, making Firion swell with pride. He loved making Tidus happy and... Tidus thought of Firion as part of his family? The silver haired male's heart melted some, as sappy as that sounded. "Hey what about your friends from home though? Don'tcha want to see'em?"

"Hm? Maria and Guy?"

"Yeah, those two. And wait, what about Leon?" Tidus's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Still havent' heard from him?"

Shaking his head and looking up at the clouds, Firion sighed. "Nope. And neither have they. Well, Maria said she heard something about him heading over to Fynn... but that was all she knew; if it was even true that it."

"Fynn? Isn't that the city where the crime rate is off the charts? Shit Rosebud what the hell is your friend doing there?" From what Firion had enlightened Tidus on, he, Firion, had come from a not so good neighborhood. It wasn't terrible but it definitely wasn't your friendly neighbor who asks for a cup of flour kind of place. Leon had always had a strong passion for criminal justice and understanding the psychology behind deviant behavior so when Firion and he headed to Quintylnn and then Leon suddenly dropping out, the silverette just had to wonder what the fuck happened to his friend.

"I really don't know Tidus. But, it really doesn't matter now... I just hope he's ok. Leon probably has a reason for why he did it but it still sort of hurts that he didn't tell any of us..."

"It does matter Firion, he's your friend." Narrowing his eyes some with worry, Tidus angled his head downwards.

Firion really didn't know what to say to that. Yeah, he still wondered about what happened to Leon but... the guy made his decision and it wasn't like Firion, Maria or Guy hadn't _tried _to find him. It was really like Leon dropped off the face of the earth. "We have tried looking for him Tidus; it's like he doesn't want to be found."

"What if he does want to be found and he can't call out for help?" Tidus quietly inquired.

"Leon in trouble? HA, it'd be the other people I'd worry for." Firion ruffled Tidus's mop of blonde hair lovingly. Leon was a strong individual, there would be no way he'd be dragged into a sticky situation.

"I guess. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try now would it? You never know." The blonde's determination to find Firion's friend had the taller male smile with happiness. Tidus had such a caring heart. "So, what're we going to do at Besaid?"

"Well there's tons of stuff to do down there according to the website."

"You put research into this?" Laughing, Tidus leaned his head on Firion's right shoulder. "That's so like your Rosebud. Tomes of Minerva researcher Rosebud. Has a nice ring to it neh?"

"Shut up, you know I've be completely fascinated with the ancient writings since forever ago."

"He stop messin' with the hair!" Tidus grimaced as his Firion messed up his once tidy hair.

"But I love your hair Tidus. I merely do it out of affection."

"Affectionate my ass Rosebud." Tidus stuck his tongue out.

"Put that away unless you plan on using it." Leaning in closer, Firion moved so close towards Tidus's face that he could feel the other's breath against his own lips. They had stopped walking and now both were standing in the middle of the pathway merely fifty feet from the library. Smirking at Tidus's blush, the elder connected his lips with Tidus's, snaking his tongue into the shorter male's mouth.

There was just something really hot and exhilarating about making out in a semi-public place. Well, there weren't _that _many people walking around in the cold and hardly anyone used the back entrance into the library that Firion and Tidus just so happened to be at. Tidus's backpack dropped to the ground and the younger wrapped his arms around his taller lover's neck, pulling himself upwards to deepen the kiss as Firion leaned further down. The blonde athlete's hands wound themselves into Firion's silky locks as the other pulled Tidus closer towards his body, wrapping his arms around his waist.

In between the hot kissing session, Tidus just had to put in his thoughts. "I... thought we... were... supposed to be.... studying..."

**

* * *

TBC**

**-laughs evilly- Did I getcha? Was it interesting? LOOOOL Yes there was plot but I thought I'd give ya'll some goodies. Heck I hope that section was good. I haven't written one for a while haha ;)  
**

**Hope ya liked it ^^**

**And on another note, I think I just weaseled myself into a corner with this revealing chapter. Hahaha Oh dear xD**

**I really only planned on this fic to be a couple of chapters but with all this feedback and ideas of what you all think is going to happen has totally threw my original plan outta the window. I'm now changing some things so that it'll fit into what I got planned. *crosses fingers* Hopefully it will all go well.  
**

**Please drop me a review!**

**They are my tasty brownies ^___^  
**

**~ChaosGarden  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**It All Started With a Nickname**

**Ch 8**

**Thank you so much to BlackSerenity, Kayla, ****Neku the Last Reaper****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****Bika-chan****, ****Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel****, ****Romance Robert****, ButterflyKisses, and Sever My Sweet Tooth.**

**You guys really rock ^_^**

**Here's the author reply to the reviewers who don't have accounts:**

**BlackSerenity- Thanks for the review! *whips out fan and fans you* Yes… Tidus and Firion… ;) teehee xD Glad that the last chapter made you smile ^^**

**Kayla- LOL I just had to see how many people I would get with the nothing but plot thing –laughs-. You're too kind with the compliments =^-^= Thanks so much for pointing out my slip ups too; sometimes I tend to miss little things such as that lol. Thank you very much for your review!**

**ButterflyKisses- *pulls out mop and hands it to you* You better clean all that up xD LOL. Gyah! My own fanfic stalker… you know me too well! xD Thank you so much for the review!**

**To everyone else, do enjoy!**

* * *

The annoying ring of the alarm clock had Firion reaching across the still sleeping, bundled mass that was Tidus. The damn kid somehow managed to abduct every single blanket and wrap it around himself in a warm cocoon. Speaking of warmth-or lack there of- Firion shivered at the cool air that nipped at his exposed feet. A single sheet in winter was definitely not warming.

Hitting the snooze button, signaling another twenty minutes of silence, Firion pulled at the top comforter that the younger had draped over himself, causing Tidus to roll towards him. Poking his head out from underneath the blankets, Tidus yawned widely before smiling warmly at his bed partner. "G'mornin Rosebud."

Nuzzling his head into Tidus's tousled blonde, Firion kissed the top of his head. "Morning yourself. Thanks for sharing the blankets last night."

Craning his neck over the blankets he had wrapped around himself, Tidus glanced down at Firion's uncovered body, noting that goose bumps had begun appearing on his arms. Whoops… "Uh… heh heh I got cold?"

Firion snorted and untangled Tidus from his fabric bindings, pulling the shorter male closer and placing the blankets around them both. Tidus shivered some when he came into contact with Firion's chilly body. He really hadn't meant to take them all, honest! It just sort of… happened. Ever since he was a little kid he'd always be the one taking over the bed. "Next time just wake me up Firion. I don't want ya getting sick."

Sighing, Firion tightened his hold on Tidus. "Don't worry about it Tidus, I was just teasing you. From now on I'll just have to make sure to stay warm another way…"

"No no no! No you don't!" Feeling Firion's wandering hands, Tidus quickly vacated the warm bed. Morning tousles were fun but hey he needed a break once in a while. As soon as his feet touched the floor and the chill caressed his skin, Tidus knew that Firion was exacting revenge… The bastard was snickering away, wrapped up within the heavy blankets. "Firion… You jerk."

The silverette smiled innocently. "Ahhh it's so warm Tidus! I don't think I'll ever leave."

Rubbing his arms, Tidus made his way over towards his closet and grabbed his black sweatshirt, slipping it over his head, before walking over towards the window. Gazing outside, the boy groaned, causing Firion to prop himself up on his right arm. "What's up Tidus?"

"The snow. I thought it would hold off till after exams are done but it doesn't look like it's going to." He pulled up the blinds some. "I'd say there's at least a good inch or two out there already. Not too bad but, if it snows more later on, getting back from tonight's final exam is going to be a real pain in the ass." Tidus leaned against the window, making the lower glass fog up some when he talked. "You're lucky that you finished all your exams on Wednesday Firion."

Firion rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Yeah he was done by yesterday late afternoon, but it was absolute hell studying for three finals on that one day. Seriously what were the professors thinking? They probably planned all this just to make it hard on the students. "I'd much rather have one everyday as opposed to three on one day Tidus. I don't think I got more than three hours sleep the night before."

He, Squall and Light had gotten together to study for their science final along with three other classmates who were, coincidentally, their lab partners: Aerith, Lulu and Vaan. Aerith was studying to become a doctor while Lulu needed the course in order to fulfill her requirements to become a chemist. The black haired girl had an uncanny ability with mixing things and figuring out equations, making Firion wonder if she was ever a witch in her past life. It was rather amusing to watch the woman tinker with different test tubes in the labs, concocting a brew of colors until the beaker either started foaming, gurgling or, Firion's favorite, blowing up. Vaan, a junior, was there for the same reason Firion was; he needed it for his liberal arts core.

They had come together Tuesday afternoon and basically monopolized a room down in the library till the early hours of Wednesday morning. Firion groaned, remembering how terribly hard it was to wake up a mere three hours later to head for his first exam at eight.

"Hey Firion?"

Tidus's voice snapped the other out from his thoughts. "Hm?"

"So what are the details for the winter trip to Besaid?" Turning away from the window, the blonde athlete made his way towards the bed, crawling back into it and snuggling up against the larger males' side.

"Well, I talked to the others and they're all in. Light said that he knew someone who owned the Coneria Hotel chain and we could get in to there without paying… Her name was Sara… Sara something, I can't remember. But anyways, we got ourselves a place to stay now we just need to order the plane tickets to get to there. That should be simple enough so I think we're pretty much good to go. We will be meeting up later tonight to solidify the plans." Firion ran his hand through Tidus's blonde locks. "You still want to go right?"

Beautiful blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Hell yeah I want to go! I'd be pretty stupid to pass this all up Firion. We get to go to the beach! It's been far too long since I've been anywhere near the sand and sun. Kilika Island was fun but the last time I went there was ages ago with my parents." As soon as he said that, Tidus's head dropped some. That was the last year he saw his mother alive…

Sensing the other boy's mood change, Firion brought his hand down onto Tidus's cheek, cupping it gently. "Tidus what's wrong?" He never really heard much about Tidus's entire family history but he never pressed the matter. Firion doubted that trust was an issue in the reason why the younger kept parts of his past hidden; he knew that Tidus did, in fact, trust him immensely.

"Well… the last time I went anywhere on a real vacation was then, to Kilika Island. Later that year, that was when mom was killed in the car crash."

"Tidus…"

"It's alright Firion. Honestly I think it does me some good to talk about her you know? It reminds me of her. I don't ever want to forget her but sometimes, I think I really do. I forget that I had a mom who cared for me like she did, I forgot about _her_ and I think that's what scares me sometimes. I promised myself that I would never forget her but look what I'm doing now. I'm a total hypocrite. How… how could I forget someone so important?" Damn since when did this whole thing turn into a sad session? They were supposed to be excited for the break; going to the beach, hanging out all day and chilling at night… Firion didn't need to hear Tidus's heart confessionals. "Sorry Firion."

"There's nothing to apologize for Tidus. It's natural that you only forget. If we kept remembering people who have past, we too would never really move on and thus the entire growth of human life would slow. We would be so wrapped up in a memory that we'd forget who _we _are and what _we _want to do with the life that has been given to us." Firion hugged the other closer, kissing him on his lips. "And I for one am happy with my life right now since you're now part of it."

Tidus smiled kindheartedly, wrapping his arms around Firion's neck and kissing him deeply. "I love you Firion."

"I love you too Tidus."

The aggravating ring of the alarm going off yet again had Tidus cursing as he grabbed at the little black box. "I freaking hate alarms! As soon as I'm outta here I'm breaking that damn thing into a million pieces! I hate waking up early!"

Firion laughed at Tidus's whining. The boy, truly, hated being woken up early and he made it apparent to the rest of the world that he did. "Tidus, it's not that early."

Tearing his gaze away from the clock that read 9:50am, Tidus delivered a heated glare Firion's way. "I'll let it go this time Rosebud only because I really should get up and do more studying for tonight's final. Mark my words if you ever set an alarm when we're at the beach, I'll be bringing you back in a coffin."

xxxxxxx

It was only quarter to one and the day simply droned on and on. Even Firion found himself itching to start packing for their vacation to the island of Besaid. Cecil had called him about fifteen minutes ago, informing Firion that the hotel rooms were as good as theirs since Light's friend pulled some strings for them. Hell it beat having to shove out a ton of money and renting a dinky little room. Firion grabbed his laptop that lay haphazardly next to him and flipped it open, waiting for the machine to start up before he went to check the weather, the twentieth time now, for their trip. Smiling when he saw nothing but the corny grinning sunshine's dancing over the first week they would be there, Firion looked over towards the boy biting the tip of his pen.

So Tidus hadn't been anywhere on a real vacation since his mom died… It was sad but Firion was happy that at least the boy now was going to be going with him. The silverette snickered, remembering Cloud's reluctance to voyage with them to the beach. After Tidus pestering him about being too pale and much convincing from Squall, Cloud finally caved in. That was a rather humorous afternoon. But then again, the spiky haired blonde did derive from the mountains.

Craning his neck backwards to glance out the window, Firion grunted at the white mess fluttering away outside. The damn snow just _had _to start now. It couldn't have waited just a little longer. As much as he loved winter, the temptation of the oceanic surrounding was just too great.

Just thinking about the calming ocean waves lapping the warm sands as they crashed onto the shoreline had Firion's mind sent to a mental sanctuary. All he pictured was him laying one of those hammocks strapped between two palm trees with Tidus next to him. Ah… pure bliss… nothing but quiet…

"Gah! I hate the cold." Sitting at his desk, Tidus groaned and flopped his head onto the open art history book. He had been sitting there for the past hour and a half trying to memorize works driving back from 20,000 BC all the way up to Early Christian paintings. The poor guy's brain was reeling with information and was any of it _really _sinking in? Nope.

From his place on the bed with his open laptop resting on his lap, Firion rolled his eyes. Maybe the trip wasn't going to be that quiet after all. "The cold is not what's making you loose focus Tidus. Stop thinking about the beach and get back to work."

About every fifteen minutes, and Firion timed this, Tidus would totally loose focus and rant on about something completely off topic. Tidus was smart, no doubt about that, but sometimes the kid's attention span was way too short for Firion's liking. He had tried to encourage the younger male to continue with his studies since his exam was only three hours away. Then they'd be home free. Done. No more classes till spring semester. "Tidus this is your last te-"

"And I really could care less about it! I just want to get it over with so we can leave. I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm so sick of being cooped up in this place."

While Tidus went on another one of his little spats, Firion slid off of his bed and made his way over to the bickering boy, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Leaning down to where Tudus's ear was, Firion nuzzled the boys' hair before nipping at the blondes' ear. Well that certainly shut Tidus up.

"You know… the sooner you get this done… the sooner we can move onto other things." Firion's deeper, silky voice sent shivers up and down Tidus's spine. The hidden promises interlaced with Firion's words made the younger male yearn for his older partner.

Leaning his head back to allow Firion room to kiss part of his exposed neck, Tidus breathlessly whispered out, "What other things do you have in mind?"

Graciously taking up the offer Tidus presented him with, Firion bit gently down onto the soft flesh. "I'm not saying or doing anything till you finish studying."

With that being said, Firion broke away from the thoroughly pleased boy sitting at the desk and made his way back to the bed. Tidus just sat in his spot, blinking a few times, trying to register what just happened. Firion totally just teased the shit out of him! "Firion that was low. You can be a real tease sometimes you know?"

"Hmm…. Maybe." The silver haired male smirked, flipping a page in his book. "But my promise still stands. You get all that done and I'll do something for you later."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

That being said, Tidus bit his lip and turned around to read over his notes and glance through the book. Only a few more hours… a few more hours… half an hour passed by and Tidus swiveled in his chair, turning towards Firion. "I can't concentrate…"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know…"

Standing up and making his way towards Tidus, Firion knelt down in between the boy's legs and ran his hands up the blonde's sides making the younger gasp. "F-Firion…"

Popping the button off Tidus's jeans and pulling down the zipper, Firion nuzzled the growing erection within the athlete's pants. "Concentrate Tidus."

"Oh I'm concentrating alright…"

"Not on me."

"What the hell-"

Firion covered Tidus's lips with his hand. "Read your book."

Tidus groaned when he felt himself being freed from his cotton confinements by Firion's hand. Looking over towards his art history book, Tidus began reading his book aloud, "Giotto's Arena Chapel: Lamentationo-ooonnn… ngh was a fresco. Giotto completed thirty eight different sc-SCENES… shit Firion!"

Looking up from sucking on Tidus's cock, Firion ordered the other to continue. "Keep going Tidus."

"The scenes… the scenes… the…. I can't… F-Firion…" He felt the silverette's tongue circle around the head of his cock before it dipped into the slit. Tidus groaned in pleasure, gripping Firion's hair.

How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on his studies when he had Firion in between his legs doing wonders to his lower half? Tidus bit his tongue to stop a loud moan from escaping. "F-Firion… ngh…"

The silverette worked the other to completion, drinking down the liquid shot into his mouth by Tidus when he came. "Firion!"

Panting, the blonde sagged in his seat some. "I think I'll be able to concentrate now."

Firion licked his lips before kissing a satisfied Tidus on the lips. "Good."

Five o'clock rolled around and had Tidus putting a few test taking items into his backpack. It would take him about thirty minutes to cross the expanse of campus land to the building that held his testing room for art history. He actually felt pretty damn good about heading off to take it too.

"You'll do fine Tidus, I'll see you after class… Oh and remember that Squall's coming to pick you up because we will be heading over to Light's apartment to discuss what all we will be doing at Besaid. Basically the whole trip in general." Firion handed his blonde haired companion his bag, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yup, I'll see ya after I get this hell over with." Tidus gave a nod then a bright smile. "Then after it's nothing but fun and the sun!"

Ruffling the shorter males' blonde hair, Firion smirked. "Yes, now hurry up and get across campus Tidus."

"Will do. Bye Rosebud!" Tidus said, shutting the door.

When the boy left, Firion walked over towards their window, staring out of it till he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair quickly trudging through the snow. From the way he stepped through it, Firion estimated that a good three inches had piled up. He would have worried for the boy later on if he had to walk back through it but at least Firion knew that Squall was going to be picking Tidus up.

Firion watched until he couldn't see Tidus's form clearly anymore then swiveled his gaze upwards to the heavy grey sky. He gave a silent prayer that the skies would clear up before they left on their flight next Tuesday. It would really suck if they got stuck in the airport or were caught up in a storm whilst in the plane itself.

A surge of excitement quickly raced through Firion's body. Damn he was so excited to travel to the beach with everyone; Tidus in particular. Tidus's childlike nature seemed to be rubbing off on Firion some.

His cell phone buzzed on his bed and when Firion flipped it open to read the text, Cloud had informed him that they- they being Squall and him- were picking him up in five minutes to head over to Light's. Giving his reply, Firion grabbed his jacket and was halfway with putting on his shoes when a knock was heard at the door. They said five minutes not ten seconds!

Opening the wooden door, Firion was greeted by Cloud. "Hey."

"Hey Cloud…" Firion looked down the hallway, expecting to see Squall but found no one. "I thought you said five minutes. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I texted you on my way up the elevator and didn't knock until I heard your reply." Cloud shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "You don't mind right?"

Shaking his head, Firion opened the door wider, allowing the other entrance. "No not at all. Where's Squall?"

"In the car," came the nonchalant reply. Cloud watched Firion continue lacing up his shoes. "You know, it was really kind of you to invite all of us on the trip. I would have figured you and Tidus wanted some alone time." Cloud looked away and bit his lip before continuing. "Sorry I said I didn't want to go earlier when you invited us. I didn't mean for it to sound like I disliked the idea."

Ah, so that's why Cloud came up to the dorm room, Firion thought to himself. "There's nothing to apologize for Cloud. You had your opinion. It's not like I was upset about it, I was merely voicing an option and you had your answer. But, I'm glad that you did change your mind."

A small, minuscule trace of a smile tugged at the blonde's lips. "Yeah, the last time I went to the beach was at Costa del Sol. It was so terribly hot and I didn't put on any sunscreen like my parents advised… I'm sure you can only imagine what happened after that."

"You were burnt to a crisp." Firion snickered, slipping on his heavy coat and grabbing his keys before opening the door.

"Bingo." Cloud exited the room followed by Firion.

They walked towards the elevators and waited for the metal doors to open, granting them entrance to the steel encasing as they traveled down to the lobby. Leaning against the back wall, Firion crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't shake the sight of Tidus's sad eyes when they had that small conversation about the boys' mother. Tidus was young when that had happened… to loose the one person that brought you into this world must have been excruciatingly rough on the kid… Firion couldn't say 'I know how you feel' because he didn't. He didn't know what it was like to loose someone you cared about so deeply for and he hoped that he never would.

"You alright Firion?" Cloud had caught the deep thoughtfulness of Firion's posture and eyes. It seemed that he and Squall shared a similar trait for when they begun thinking about a heavy matter: they both leaned against a wall, crossed their arms over their chest, and glared at the floor.

"Yeah. Just… well… it's about Tidus."

"What about him?"

"Well, ok I lied, it's not about _him _it's about his mother." Grey eyes met blue.

"The car crash thing right?" Cloud nodded his head to the side some.

"Yeah. He talked about it earlier today and he was scared that he was going to forget her, that he already was forgetting her."

Cloud shifted his stance some, looking away from Firion. "It's possible to forget but they will always be in our hearts." As cheesy as that sounded, it was true, and Firion knew this. But there was something Cloud wasn't telling him… The blonde's voice went very quiet and Firion had to strain his ears to hear what the other said. "I too, lost someone I cared for."

That had piqued Firion's interest. "Who?"

"My best friend, Zack. You remember Aerith right? Light's lab partner? She and Zack were dating earlier junior year… Well, he and I were hanging out at one of the bars and it was simply the wrong place wrong time scenario." Cloud shook his head. "That's why Aerith is so determined to make it as a doctor. She desires to help people that need her. But those that we have lost... they are nothing but a memory now and we, the living, carry on simply remembering who they were."

The elevator doors opened to the decorative lobby and the two exited. Cloud grabbed Firion's arm before he exited to the outside. "For those of us who have lost someone close, we are their living legacy. We carry with us their hopes and dreams and form it into our own reality. They are never really gone, just blocked up by what's happening now, in the present."

Firion scratched the back of his head. What was with today and the depressing yet enlightening talks? "Sorry, Cloud, for making you talk about all this."

The shorter male shook his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore to talk about it. Besides, if Zack were here, he'd have a field day picking on you _Rosebud_."

The silverette rolled his eyes and groaned, making Cloud chuckle some before exiting the building. As Firion and Cloud crunched the pristine white snow beneath their boots, the two guys spotted the black, snow speckled Hummer, sitting idly in on the side of the road near the front of the building. Pulling open their respective doors and then shutting them, Squall put the truck into gear and started off slowly down the snow littered street. He reached over and interlaced his right hand with Cloud's gloved left. "Took you long enough Cloud…"

Firion rolled his eyes, knowing what the brunette was talking about. Though Squall would never voice it, he sometimes had the need to state his claim on what was his and remind everyone else that. Firion still remembered the first week that he had met Squall and the others; whenever Cloud and Firion started talking and Squall wasn't there, the scared brunette would come up behind the shorter blonde and wrap his arms around his waist. Yeesh it wasn't like Firion was going to take Cloud away! Squall's message of claim came across loud and clear and Firion couldn't help but laugh at the man's animalistic tendencies sometimes.

Squeezing Squall's hand, Cloud replied, "We were just talking about stuff Squall, nothing you need to worry about."

"I wasn't worried."

"Mhmm. Ok." Cloud dug into his pocket when his cell phone began ringing. Flipping the black device open, he put it to his ear. "Hey Cecil… yeah we got him… yeah… uh I'd say like ten minutes… sure might as well… Tidus has class till seven thirty so Squall will pick him up then… Yeah ok, see you in a bit."

He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. "You guys don't mind if we get pizza again right?"

Both Squall and Firion replied in sync. "No."

From Cloud's side of the conversation, Firion could come up with a close guess as to what they were talking about. He turned his head to gaze outside the window at the snowy surroundings. Though the snow was indeed a beautiful sight when it first blankets the earth in is innocent white, when the plows and sand trucks tear through it, all that beauty simply vanishes. When people's shoes start tracking sand and salt from the ground mixture into their rooms, you can bet there's going to be a few angry people bitching about the grit that somehow made it into their beds and on their carpets. Somehow, the damned stuff manages to get everywhere.

Arriving at Light and Cecil's apartment, Squall pulled the black Hummer into a parking spot and they all piled out, making their way towards the building complex. Knocking on the door, Squall heard a familiar voice shout "It's unlocked!" before he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

Taking off their snow covered jackets and shoes, the three at the entrance were soon greeted by Cecil. "Hey everyone, we just ordered the pizza so it should be here in about thirty minutes. Come in, come in, don't just stand there!"

Ushering them deeper into the warm household, Firion made his way over towards the family room where Light was propped up in his black lazy-boy chair reading a book. "Hey Light."

Closing the book, Light nodded to everyone walking into the room and taking seats. Cecil leaned up against Light's recliner while Squall and Cloud took the couch and Firion the single chair. "So, after contacting Sara, we will be staying at Coneria Hotel like I said to you earlier." Light motioned towards Firion. "We have the three rooms available for the two weeks we will be there for. The regular rules apply; check in whenever and make sure you are out by eleven am the day you are to leave. Firion, have you ordered the tickets yet?"

Shaking his head, Firion replied. "No I thought of doing tonight but then the snow hit and I was going to hold off. According the news, it's supposed to keep snowing till late afternoon tomorrow so I was going to order them when the roads got cleared up. The last thing we need is for our flight to Besaid being missed due to us not able to leave the campus grounds."

Everyone gave their murmurs of acceptance to Firion's reasoning.

"So, when we're there, there's this hiking trip around the waterfall area near the back of Besaid that I thought of signing us up for." Light grabbed one of the printed pages laying near him on the side table and handed it to Cloud. "That's the details of the small hike. It seemed like fun."

"A full day of hiking in the sun…" Cloud blanched some making Squall's grey eyes twinkle in amusement as he took the paper out of his boyfriends' hands.

"It's alright mountain boy, we can just hang back in the cabana or something while the others go and explore."

"No, I'm going. Squall we are going." Cloud sounded so determined, making the brunette arch an eyebrow.

"Alright, I guess we're going too Light."

Said man turned to look at Firion. "What about you two?"

"I like hiking so count me in and I know that Tidus wouldn't turn down a chance to go exploring so count him in as well."

"Wonderful, this should be most entertaining." Cecil smiled brightly. He was rather excited to be heading on this getaway trip.

"Just don't get carried away with packing again Cecil." Light flipped through more of the individual pages on the table before handing a select few towards Cloud.

"I don't get carried away; I merely pack for all kinds of situations." The man sitting on the armrest of Light's chair huffed.

Cloud rolled his his before looking at Cecil. "Yeah, remember when we went camping that one weekend?"

"Oh shut up Cloud." Cecil grumbled. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes maybe not for you; you didn't have to carry everything," Light said accusingly in a playful tone.

Cecil turned to face his boyfriend. "And if I didn't bring the anti-bacterial cream Squall would have had his-"

"Enough!" Squall shouted, making everyone minus Firion snicker at the-not so memorable- memory.

"But it really was your own fault you know Squall. You and Cloud just _had _to-"

Cloud interrupted Cecil's sentence. "I'm just surprised that I didn't get anything on it."

Firion was extremely curious as to what exactly happened. "What all happened to Squall?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened to me." The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Changing the subject now; according to this here," Squall pointed to one of the information pages, "there's going to be a small blitzball tournament held."

"What's blitzball?" As soon as Firion said this, four sets of eyes zeroed in on him.

"You don't know what blitzball is?" They all said in unison.

"I-I've never been one for following sports," Firion sputtered out.

"We are definitely going then, Tidus would be ecstatic to tell you all about it." Cloud grinned.

The minutes quickly flew by as pizza was eaten and plans made. Seven thirty quickly rolled around and Firion received a call from Tidus, informing him that he had finally finished with his art history final. Telling Squall that the other had finished, the tall brunette arose from his seat on the floor next to the coffee table, placing the papers back onto the stand and walked over towards the front. Putting on his black boots, he stood up and smiled when he saw Cloud standing there with his jacket in his arms. Handing the coat to Squall, Cloud gave the elder a quick kiss. "Be careful alright?"

"Aren't I always?" Shrugging on the jacket, Squall exited the house to go and pick up the youngest out of the group.

Making his way through the snow, Squall unlocked his truck and climbed into it. Flipping on the windshield wipers after he started up the Hummer to rid the front of snow. He did the same for the back window. Cars would still be able to drive in the snow like this but they'd be pretty clumsy; guess it was a good thing that he bought the Hummer then.

Reversing out of the parking lot slowly, Squall began to make his way down to the Potomac building where Tidus was waiting for him. After a while of driving cautiously through the snow, Squall arrived at his destination and waited a few minutes before he saw the blonde race out of the building. The passenger side door opened and Tidus flung himself inside the warm truck. "Shit it's cold… Hi Squall!"

"Someone's excited." The brunette couldn't help but smile at Tidus's enthusiasm.

"Hell yeah I'm excited. Finally, _finally_, done with this semester and now we can hit the beach. Onwards my noble steed!" Tidus pointed forwards.

Squall rolled his stormy grey eyes. "I'm not a horse."

As they traveled down the road, Tidus started up a conversation about the trip. "So what all did you guys discuss already?"

Squall then proceeded to enlighten Tidus on everything that they talked about. "And, I'll have you know, that there will be a blitzball tournament happening when we are there so we will be going to that. Firion doesn't know anything about the sport so we thought you'd be more than willing to teach him about it."

Tidus beamed with joy. "Alright! This is going to be so awesome Squall. Man I need to talk to Firion."

The blonde pulled out his cell phone and dialed Firion's number. "Firion!"

Firion laughed at the other end. –_Hey Tidus, how did your exam go?_-

"I somehow managed to not think about you giving me head."

"I did not need to hear that Tidus," the stoic driver grumbled out.

Firion laughed when he heard Squall's dissatisfaction in the background. –_Well it'd be pretty interesting if you wrote your essay on that and your professor read it._-

It was Tidus's turn to giggle at the thought of his elderly professor reading that. "Yeah that'd be fun trying to explain… Squall can't you put your high beams on or something?"

"No."

Firion held the phone closer to his ear. –_Is everything alright Tidus?_-

"Oh, yeah it's cool. Squall's a good driver! Aren'tcha Squall?" Tidus snickered at the brunettes eye roll. "So Firion, Squall told me that you didn't know what blitzball is."

-_You know that I don't pay att- _Firion's sentence was quickly halted when Squall's shout echoed through the phone line._  
_

"What the hell… SHIT!" Squall saw the car driving on the opposite side of the road fishtail and spin dangerously towards his truck. He tried maneuvering out of the way but the controls weren't very stable on the snow and ice topped roads so the bulkier vehicle couldn't evade the spinning car hurtling towards them.

"SQUALL!!!!" Tidus screamed out, bracing himself against his side of the car and all Firion heard was Squall curse before the terrible sound of metal colliding with metal sounded through the phone. The cell phone slipped from Tidus's hand, fell onto the floor and, surprisingly, didn't end the connection with Firion's phone. Thumps, glass breaking, grunts and small cries were heard through Firion's end of the phone for about seven heart wrenching seconds before everything went silent just like the snowy night.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review ^^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	9. Chapter 9

**It All Started With A Nickname**

**Ch 9**

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for putting this fic on hold at the worst part ever! School work, final projects and exams totally got me all worked up but hey! Guess what? I'm now done and on my summer vacation! Meaning…. More story faster lol. **

**A huge round of thank you's to: ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, ****GoldenMoonAngel****, ****xBlackDragoonx****, ****Bika-chan****, ****Neku the Last Reaper****, ****Canasta Anyone****, ButterflyKisses, BlackSerenity, kayla, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****Miss Cheshire****, ****-siarafaerie-101-miss****, MogsterDevout,** ** and ANONYMOUS-DESU.**

**Ya'll freaking put the strawberries on my strawberry shortcake! **

**Authors reviews for those who don't have accounts:**

**ButterflyKisses: I'm terrible to do that to them aren't I? haha. Thanks for the review =]**

**BlackSerenity: My the suspense must be killing you by now xD Thanks for the review =]**

**kayla: -laughs- I'm terrible with cliff hangers eh? It's a guilty pleasure lol. Thanks for the review =]**

**ANONYMOUS-DESU: LOL broken caps lock ftw! Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review =]**

**For everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as he heard Tidus shout out, Firion's heart stopped and the world seemed to freeze. Eyes widening in shock, Firion clutched his cell phone tightly to his ear, straining to hear everything that was going on. Grunts and small cries echoed through the receiver end and Firion cringed when he heard the crunching sound of metal bending and glass shattering.

The worst part was, was when that mind numbing couple of seconds was over, he never heard anything. Not a sound. No grunts of pain, no whimpers, nothing.

Could it be possible that they were…?

No, he shouldn't think like that. Hope. He had to hope that they were alright.

But the dreadful sounds that he heard mere moments ago… As much as he tried to block out the those most dreaded thoughts, they just seemed too persistent and so Firion was forced to ponder them. What if Tidus was bleeding to death? What if he was already dead? Did they have a chance to save them?

Cloud had been standing near the entryway of the house with Firion as the other talked on the phone and when the silver haired male stopped and his eyes widened, Cloud knew, he just _knew _that something happened. He waited for a good fifteen seconds for Firion to say something but it never came.

Twisting around and grabbing the phone out of Firion's frozen hand, Cloud held the device up to is ear and shouted into it for Tidus or Squall. No reply came so the blonde held the quiet receiver in his right hand while his left shook Firion out of his little inner world.

"Firion. Get a hold of yourself!"

Hearing Cloud call him, cool grey eyes connected with calm blue. How the hell could Cloud be calm in a situation like this?! "C-Cloud they…"

"I figured as much by the way you are acting." Cloud released his grip on the taller male's shirt and handed him back the still open cell phone. The blonde's blue eyes took on a hardened gaze as he made eye contact with Firion. "Do not close this phone."

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Firion bellowed out, fear and worry clouding his judgment. That had drawn the attention of the other two in the house and they came over to see what was happening.

"Cloud, what's going on?" Cecil turned towards the blonde.

"They got into a car accident! I was just talking to him and then… then this happened! It was like five seconds! Five damn seconds!" Firion snarled out and slammed his hand against the wall. Dammit he was totally loosing his cool in front of everyone but he couldn't help it. Firion was so outraged that the accident happened in such a short time frame... that it even happened at all.

Cloud already had his phone out and was talking to the 911 emergency operator, telling her the situation and giving as much detail as he could. From what he over heard with Firion talking with Tidus, they had just left the building where Tidus had his exam. Luckily for them, the fire station was only about eight blocks away, but unlucky enough, the hospital was on the other side of town, where Light's house currently was. So close yet so far…

Cecil had taken Firion's cell phone out of his hands in fear that the other would throw it out of furry. Glancing down at the screen he wasn't sure if he was glad that the connection between Tidus's phone and his was still strong or if he should worry. What if he began to hear Tidus or Squall's rasping breaths as they began to wake? What if they weren't even awake at all? Damn now even he was thinking like that.

Shaking his head, Cecil put the phone to his ear and called out the car passengers' names over and over, hoping for someone-anyone- to answer back.

Light had knelt down near Firion's sitting form. "Firion, the hospital is only about two miles away from here. We will meet them there."

Head propped up against the wall, Firion turned his worried gaze towards Light. Meet them there? How were they supposed to get to the hospital in the first place? "What do you mean? How are we going to get there?"

"Drive of course." Light nodded and stood, reaching out towards Firion who grasped the offered hand.

"But-"

"We will get there in due time. The operator said that they had already dispatched a rescue team moments before I called." Cloud's lips were further downturned in his already noticeable frown. "Seems like someone else called it in before we did."

"I still can't hear anything…" Cecil walked back to where the others were gathered near the doorway.

"Come. Let's get going then." Light slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. "They will be alright."

Cloud turned towards Cecil as he too slipped on his boots and coat. "Keep trying."

Nodding in affirmation, Cecil gave a tight lipped grin. "Of course."

Exiting the apartment, the group hastily made their way towards the car and piled into the Scion. Carefully reversing out onto the thickly snow covered street, Light put the car in drive and slowly began the trek to the hospital.

Firion was trying to keep calm but he just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something terrible, even worse than the accident itself, had happened. He glanced over towards Cloud and grit his teeth. How was the other keeping so calm about this!? The blonde sat there emotionlessly staring outside at the slowly passing scenery.

That was one thing Firion envied about both Squall and Cloud; they both knew damnably well how to shield their emotions. Maybe that cold reserve was what kept them from over reacting? Must be. If something had upset Tidus, the boy was very vocal about it. But both Cloud and Squall kept their opinions to themselves unless something directly included them or those they cared about.

Cecil and Light seemed to be level headed about most things in general. The younger out of the pair offering wistful points here and there while Light kept balance within an argument or discussion.

Everyone had their own way of doing things and Firion just chalked Cloud's calm demeanor up with the rest of the others' personality. Maybe this was how the blonde dealt with situations like this. Come to think of it, Firion himself never had to go through anything like this before; he never had to fear for someone's life.

Remembering what Cloud had told him before about Zack, Firion felt a pang of guilt. Cloud _had _lost someone.

"Shit."

Cecil's curse broke Firion out of his thoughts. "What? Did you get anything?"

Shaking his head, Cecil leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "No, the signal cut out."

Light reached behind the others' head and massaged his scalp. "Don't worry, the rescue team should be arriving there any moment now."

"I know but…"

Light, ever the voice of reason, spoke hopefully. "Everything will be alright. We are nearing the hospital so now all we have to do is wait."

Wait. What a dreadful word. Who liked waiting?

Firion's eyes saddened. Tidus couldn't wait. He needed help _now_.

The bright lights of the hospital illuminated the dark night as they pulled into the multi level parking structure.

Guess they had to wait now huh?

xxxxxxx

Air.

He needed air.

Breathe.

Why couldn't he breathe?

Everything hurt but the pain in his chest… Tidus looked down. Brown? Since when had he had anything brown poking out of him from his chest? What the hell happened?

He tried to talk but all that came out was a mouthful of blood that dribbled down his chin and onto his torn jacket. Then it hit him.

Squall and he were driving back from the campus and then that car lost control and got flung into the Hummer which tossed and turned down the slope. He remembered bracing himself on the side of the truck as the smaller car cam bolting at them and then feeling his head smack against front dash and that's when everything went dark. Huh, maybe that's why out of his right eye everything seemed red.

All around him he could see the wreckage: glass shards were scattered everywhere, reflecting their sharp edges dangerously against the black hood of the truck, the truck's front smashed into a sturdy tree trunk as steam steadily rose up from the obliterated engine.

Damn, that tree must be pretty strong to withstand their heavy impact. The damn branches infiltrated the car, poking in every which direction. That must be one of the reasons why the front windshield was demolished, Tidus thought to himself.

The blonde athlete brought in another ragged breath, feeling something constrict within him as he did so. Shit… his chest hurt so bad! What the hell was causing him to have such problems? Glancing down once more one he became more in tune with his surroundings, Tidus wished he hadn't.

Blue panicked eyes widened greatly when he looked towards the pain in his chest. He had a tree branch skewering him like a shishka bob.

A swell of panic and fear tore through the boy and he tried to move backwards, thinking-hoping- that the branch didn't do all the way through but to his dismay, it seemed like it had. With each inward breath he took, webbings of pain tore through his body. He could feel the wood in him, feel it's thick coolness pinning his body to the chair.

He was seriously pinned into his seat by a tree branch... Oh god, Tidus thought to himself. The chilly night air being let into the vehicle wasn't helping any either. Tidus saw his breath puff out in white clouds each time he tried to breath normally. He dared not touch the tree branch himself to try and remove it in fear of doing more harm than good. The woody skewer had a strong two inch radius Tidus assumed from his position, glancing down at it.

Tidus's vision blurred again as another wave of pain rolled through his body. Damnit all to hell… Where was-

Squall!

Turning his head to the left, Tidus hoped to see his best friend there but came face to face with an empty seat. Fuck where was Squall?!

Some shards of glass broke apart and fell from the windshield making Tidus turn his head towards the gaping hole from the drivers side. The young boy's heart stopped when he saw the body laying haphazardly across the white terrain, blood decorating a track where Squall had tossed and turned, flung like a rag doll.

No, no this could not be happening!

It wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. It wasn't real, Tidus kept telling himself.

Another wave of pain vibrated through his body from the epicenter of the branch, making Tidus close his eyes and gasp with pain. He wanted to go home; he wanted to go to Firion. He wanted Firion!

"Tidus…?"

Opening his eyes, Tidus realized that it was just a dream. Heart still racing madly in his chest, Tidus glanced down and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see himself being impaled by mother nature. Shit, being skewered like that in his dream had really hurt!

Just imagine if that had happened in real life.

"…Tidus?"

Even though his neck protested the movement, Tidus turned towards the voice of his best friend. Thank god Squall wa-

This had to be yet another dream. It just _had _to be another fucking dream because Squall was _not _sitting next to him clutching his stomach where a huge chunk of… something was sticking out of him. No. Fuck no this was just another messed up dream.

The drivers side door was crunched up against the pained brunette, its metal twisting violently around the frame. Glass shards had rained down upon Squall and the man's left arm was shredded with said shards. The leather jacket Squall had worn seemed to protect somewhat against the glass but now the black leather was ruined for good.

Still, that's not what was causing the boy to panic; it was the sheet of glass sticking out of Squall's midsection that sent Tidus into a frenzy. "Squall! Oh… god Squall!"

Grimacing in pain, Squall gritted his teeth. "S…. shut up…."

"I-I can't get out." Tidus himself couldn't get out of his own entanglement. The seatbelt firmly held him into place. "Fuck… Squall are you alright?"

"Do I… look alright? Ngh!" Squall gasped in pain, making the blonde struggle more fervently, trying his damnedest to get out and help his friend.

"Squall talk to me please!"

"S'hard t-" A cough from the brunette brought with it a glob of blood gushing out of the man's stomach wound as well as crimson splatters shooting from his mouth.

Tidus screamed in agony when he tried to move his right hand out of the glass piled up on his side, noticing that his hand had been infused with the sharp shards. His entire palm glittered with glass that went from his palm out through the back of his hand. Shit that was going to hurt like hell to get out.

Yet that's not was worrying him the most. Squall was on the other side of him, barley conscious against the pain Tidus was sure he was feeling. Tidus couldn't let the other pass out on him now. "S-Squall, just listen to me m'kay?"

"Mnh…" A small grunt was the only reply Tidus got.

He shivered as a cool wind tore through the open car, bringing with it the snow, covering them in a thin layer of chilly white. "S'gonna be alright… W-We're gonna get out n'go to… Besaid…"

Squall croaked out, "Cloud?"

Tidus gave a small smile. "Course he'll be there. You're… there too."

The brunette groaned again, squinting steel grey eyes in pain. "It's just like… before…"

Grimacing, Tidus turned his head towards Squall. Dammit, his right eye really was seeing red; must have hit the front dash pretty hard. "We'll get outta this one too pal."

"Ch… M'not sure…if…" Squall coughed again, leaning his head back against his headrest, trying to will the pain away. "Can't breath right..."

Tidus saw his best friend's completion pale noticeably. Between the cold and the loss of blood, Squall wasn't holding up too well. Still, Squall's determination was something Tidus knew all too well. There was no way the brunette would give up! "You can't give up."

"It's not like… I have… a choice this…time."

Tidus knew it was painful for the other to try and talk but he had to stay conscious. If Squall fell asleep now, he'd be in a lot more trouble. The spirited youth continued his chatter, trying to keep his elder awake. "Always do Squall."

The brunette cringed again, biting back his own cry of pain as he felt the glass shift inside him when he tried to move. "You talk too much."

Keeping his right hand on his lap as to not anger the wound, Tidus maneuvered his left hand through the spindly tree branches that pierced the truck-tree limbs that somehow didn't skewer the two inside- and gently grazed Squalls cold leather coated right arm. "That's why we're friends."

Tidus's right side hurt something terrible. The truck must have rolled and he was flung against the metal doorframe as it connected with the ground before they collided with the tree. Some nasty bruising is sure to well up (if there wasn't any forming already). He was sure he had some kind of concussion since his head throbbed fiercely.

"Tidus…"

Turning his head some, blue eyes met with dulled grey. Squall's normally lively gaze was… diminished, and it worried the younger. Tentatively Tidus responded. "What?"

"Don't ever loose… your smile."

"Squall shut up."

"M'serious… you're always so…happy." The brunette gave a weak grin. "No matter what happened… you always smiled."

Tidus gave a tired lopsided grin. "It's because you and Cloud don't smile enough."

"We… seem to have… forgotten." Grey eyes slowly began to close, making Tidus grip firmer onto Squall's right arm.

"Squall!"

Stormy grey eyes snapped open at Tidus's shout. "Sorry… just tired…"

"I know, but you can't sleep. Not yet."

"Cloud would… be mad if… I did… right?" Another coughing fit came from the brunette, earning the already red stained front another coating of blood.

"He'd be sad Squall."

"I don't want him to be sad…" Squall's voice trailed out again, making Tidus worry his lower lip, eyes tearing up in fear.

"Squall?"

No reply.

"Squall come on just hang on…"

Tidus felt his own eyelids begin to droop as red lights shone hopefully in the distance. He was so cold and tired... Why was his body shutting down like this? He had to stay awake. Just a little longer… "S-Squall… they're almost… here."

Still, no reply came from the left side of the car, making a small tear race down Tidus' cheek before he succumbed to the realm of darkness. "Squall…"

xxxxxxx

Blue eyes opened groggily, seeing silhouetted figures leaning over him. All he could see, besides the black figures moving around, was flashing red lights that illuminated the rest of the wrecked truck. Damn, Squall was going to be pissed…

The figure over him leaned in closer, lips moving in a blurred motion and Tidus could barely make out what they were saying.

"Who are you, son?"

Tidus couldn't find the strength to reply, he was just so tired…

xxxxxx

He awoke again, time and place unknown but it seemed like they hadn't moved. The red lights still flashed over head but Tidus glanced around and noticed the medical equipment littering his surroundings. Must be in an ambulance, Tidus thought.

Mumbling from the outside drew the blonde's attention and he strained his hearing to try and understand.

"….other one…. lost a lot of blood…."

"….make it?"

"….don't…."

"The younger boy….name?"

"….Tidus, the other is…."

"Nasty weather, this."

"….too young to…."

Tidus blacked out again, lulled back into the realm of nothingness.

xxxxxxx

Firion sat in the hospital waiting room chair along with the others. Cloud sat next to him on the right, hunched over on his chair, hands clasped underneath his chin, eyes closed as if in prayer. Light and Cecil's fingers were linked together, the younger male leaning onto Light's broader shoulder tiredly. They had been there for only a little while but the waiting game was driving them all up the wall.

No word had come in about the crash and they suspected that none would until the ambulances neared the medical center.

A good thing was that Aerith was on duty as one of the night nurses tonight for her internship so she'd have some access to information regarding Squall and Tidus. The pretty brunette had come by a couple minutes ago and talked to Cloud, knowing that he was worrying like crazy on the inside but refused to let anything show. There was something about Aerith's motherly personality that people were just inclined to tell her things. Then again, Cloud, Zack and Aerith had been close friends.

The blonde, surprisingly, didn't say anything even to Aerith which worried her. But before she could further ask him how he was doing, the young woman was called to the back by another doctor and the two women trailed off towards the ER.

Firion clapped a hand on the blonde's shoulder, looking down at the other. "Cloud…"

Blue eyes peaked open then shut again. The guy was shutting everyone out again. Just as Firion was about to go further, the ambulance doors opened and two stretchers were being rolled quickly down hallway. Both Cloud and Firion had leapt up and raced after the paramedics and doctors who were yelling out information back and forth to one another.

Firion was transfixed on the amount of blood that accumulated on Tidus's white blanket that covered his body. He could already see a nasty bruise forming on the right side of Tidus' scratched up face.

"Tidus! Tidus it's me, Firion."

"F-Firion…?"

"Yes you're going to be alright!"

"S-Squall… he…"

Firion turned towards the stretcher that carried Squall, the stretcher with the most doctors, nurses and emergency respondents surrounding it.

The amount of blood on Tidus was _nothing _compared to the red dyed sheets surrounding the section of glass protruding from Squall's belly. Cloud's face was unreadable, trying to put up a tough front, yet his eyes spoke volumes of fear and worry. Hell Firion's own were widened.

Cloud quickly trailed alongside the moving stretcher, grasping Squall's limp hand within his own, murmuring to the unresponsive brunette. Whatever car hit them, it looked like Squall's side was the one that the other vehicle came into contact with.

Speaking of which, where was the owner of that car that crashed into them? Why weren't they being rolled into the hospital as well? Don't tell me that the other person didn't get hurt as badly as they did, Firion though to himself. Why was it always the victims that got hurt the most? Then again, no one could've seen that one coming; it was pretty nasty outside…

Firion ran his hand over Tidus's bloodstained cheek, wishing that he could re-wind time and try and stop this from happening. It just _really _hurt seeing his lover like this, being wheeled down a hospital hallway, bleeding.

The silverette glanced over towards Squall again when a doctor called out for a blood transfusion. This wasn't looking good at all, but at least Squall was still alive…. For now.

"Sirs you need to wait out here, we will get you when it is time."

Pushing both Firion and Cloud away, the doctors closed the back doors to the ER, signaling that they were doing what years worth of studying and training had taught them.

Cloud slumped against the wall and held his head in his hands, threading his fingers through the blonde spikes. Cecil had knelt down with Cloud and enveloped him in a hug, one which the blonde responded to by burying his face into the mass of silver-white hair.

Rubbing his hand up and down Cloud's back, trying to comfort him, Cecil whispered into the shorter male's ears that it was going to be ok. And during all this, not once did Firion see the blonde cry. Not one single tear shed, but welling up behind determined blue eyes.

Light stood next to Firion, leaning up against the wall near the large double doors where Tidus and Squall went through with the flurry of medical staff. "Gonna be a long night."

Firion just nodded, giving the other leeway to continue talking if he wished. "They're going to be ok, Firion."

With that, Firion sighed. "How… can you be so certain?"

Light moved to stand in front of Firion, eyes connecting with one another. Firion was trapped in Light's gaze. "Because I believe in my friends. I believe that they will pull through because they always have."

"I beli-"

Light held up a hand to silence Firion. "I know you do Firion, and that is precisely why I'm trying to remind you to believe in them once more. Trust that their stubborn will and determination will see them through this ordeal. You have shown such devotion to Tidus and the boy does not want to let you down; he will pull through. Squall would never let this tear him away from Cloud, the man's iron will to survive is to great for this to take him away from us; he will pull through."

Light's uplifting speech brought such hope to Firion. Damn why was he even thinking of doubting Squall and Tidus? It was so stupid of him to do so, and Firion berated himself for it.

They would get through this

"We are all in this together." Cecil spoke up from his position on the floor, still comforting Cloud. "Don't ever forget that."

xxxxxxx

Aerith had come by an hour ago informing them that she had already called Tidus's father yet she couldn't find any living relatives for Squall. Cloud and spoken up quietly, telling the green eyed woman that Squall really didn't have a biological family, none that he was aware of anyways, since he came from an orphanage.

Looking back with sad eyes, Aerith nodded and jotted down the information on her clipboard before turning back towards the double doors.

It was only around ten at night but Firion felt like he'd been awake for days. The past few hours had completely zapped his energy as he continued waiting for news on the others. Pinching the bridge of his nose, a nervous habit he picked up from Squall, Firion tried calming his nerves by clearing his mind.

The silence surrounding him helped with that; Cecil had fallen asleep, leaning on Light's shoulder who too sat quietly on an uncomfortable waiting room chair, and Cloud was leaning up against the farthest wall from the trio sitting, away from the rest of them, off in his own little world. He said that he just wanted to be alone to think, so the others left him to his own thoughts.

Glancing over at Light, Firion frowned, noticing that the other man had yet to move his stare from the double doors leading to the back of this hospital. It was as if he was trying to see through the panels of metal towards the back where Tidus and Squall resided.

A couple minutes passed by then another nurse came through the doorway, making the four sitting anxiously in the waiting room narrow in on the tall red head wearing her standard blue scrubs. She came to the center of the room and tapped the clipboard she was holding before calling out Firion's name.

Said male looked to the others who looked back with the same 'I don't know' expression. Getting up out of his chair, he followed the woman down the hallway and turned right, not heading through the doors she came from. Happening to catch her swinging name tag clipped on her chest, Firion took note of her name: Claire Burton.

Damn, and here he thought he was actually going to be allowed to see Tidus or Squall. Probably the former since Squall was likely to still be in surgery or whatever.

"I know you are thinking that I have status updates on your companions but I'm afraid I do not."

Still following her quick strides down the eerily quiet hallway, Firion questioned her when they neared the workstation. "Then what is it that you called me for Mrs. Burton?"

"A call came in moments ago asking for you." Claire motioned towards the phone that was sitting off the ringer. "It's Tidus's father."

Tidus's…. father…. Well wasn't this a good surprise? The first time that Tidus's father and Firion were going to talk was not in person, no, but through a hospital telephone. Fantastic.

Picking up the black phone, cord stretching and dangling from the main holder, Firion placed the cool receiver to his ear. "Uh… Hello Mr-"

The man's gruff voice echoed through the phone, interrupting Firion._ "Ah! No need for formalities kid. The name's Jecht." _

"Hello Sir." Just what exactly was he supposed to say? Hi Tidus's father, your son is in the hospital- as I'm sure you know- and I'm his boyfriend! Yeah, that'd go over _real _well.

A snort was heard from the other end of the line. _"Hey yourself. Look, there's no way I can make it to the hospital with this weather. No planes are flying out and none are coming in. I'm stuck in this damn area while my son is in a hospital!" _Jecht's voice took on a softer tone as he said his next words._ "Will you… keep me informed?"_

A father worrying for his son; a man who had already lost his wife in a car accident is now fearful to loose another loved one. "Of course Sir."

"_Good because I don't trust the damn nurses or doctors to tell the real story."_

Should he inquire what Jecht had meant by that? Yes. "Sir?"

"_Damn kid stop it with the 'Sir' business, it's just Jecht. I'm not that old…" _The business man sighed into the phone. _"It's nothing you need to worry about. Just keep me updated got it?"_

"Sure thing S-Jecht."

A couple more seconds passed by with Firion ending up with Jecht's cell phone number after the conversation came to an end. Saving the contact number, Firion handed set the phone back onto its main base and headed back towards the waiting area.

Damn, Tidus's father was... interesting… Firion wasn't sure if he should like the guy or be pissed off that he was always referred to as 'kid'. He was twenty two for crying out loud!

Walking back into the waiting room, Firion nearly collided with Aerith who just walked through the double doors. "Ah! Sorry Aerith."

Smiling softly, the woman nodded. "Not a problem. He is being held in room 234 and Squall in 235." She turned to address the others as well. "You all are allowed back now but not for too lo-"

Firion was already walking through the automatic doorway. As soon as Aerith said that they were allowed back, Firion's legs already started walking. 226…228….230….232… Quietly pushing open the door to Tidus's room, Firion made his way into the dimly lit space.

Shutting the door behind him with a soft click, the elder male made his way towards the bed where Tidus was propped up on. Oxygen tubes ran underneath Tidus's nose, pumping him full of pure, unblemished air to speed up the healing process. An IV drip was attached to the boy's left arm while his right lay on his stomach. His hand was bandaged with white gauze and wrap, sealing away the torn skin Firion knew that was underneath. The doctors must have gotten the glass shards out with no problem seeing as to how there was no blood seeping into the white bindings.

Tidus's face was tinged with small bruises, the largest on appearing underneath the bandage wrapping around his head and covering his right eye. Damn, that was the side where Firion saw the gash across Tidus's right eyebrow. He must have hit it hard on something.

Taking his hand and gently cupping Tidus's face, Firion frowned when the younger didn't wake to his touch.

"He's under some strong pain meds."

Turning around, Firion saw an elderly man enter the room and make his way toward the bed. "My name is Dr. Lowell and I'll be the main physician for both Tidus and Squall."

Firion stood and shook the man's hand. Dr. Lowell had an air of wisdom around him; the man's eyes crinkled as he smiled tiredly, his white hair decorating his head even as it bald in the back… Firion knew his friends were in capable hands. "How is he?"

Shifting his stance some, the doctor flipped open the medical charts and answered Firion's question. "He's doing quite well. Banged up, but well. At first we thought he had a bad concussion but he was just knocked out. Someone must have been watching out for the boy."

The tired doctor rubbed underneath his eyes, moving his large glasses up some as he did so. "The laceration above his brow was stitched up nicely and should head fine. No eye loss. His right hand was more difficult to mend. Two glass shards embedded themselves deep, it took us a while to get all the fragmented pieces out once the main section was pulled. He might experience some temporary nerve damage to that area."

"What do you mean by that?" That had made Firion worry some.

"Oh it's not anything that will be extremely noticeable my boy. It's more along the lines of grasping things and holding on to heavy objects with that hand for a while. The glass sliced cleanly through the muscle tissue, missing the bone-thankfully." Dr. Lowell tapped the chart before hooking it back onto the foot of Tidus's bed. "All in all, he should be ready to get back to his regular activities in… two weeks or so? Given that no other problems arise that is."

Two weeks. Heh, Tidus would be out of the hospital in no time. Then they all could go to the-

"Your other friend is the one I am most worried about however."

-beach…

Squall… oh fuck what about Squall? "What about him? He's going to live right?"

Pursing his lips, the elderly man nodded towards the doorway. "I would much rather only tell this once so might as well tell you all together hm?"

Firion, knowing that Tidus wasn't going anywhere, gave the boy a quick kiss on his head before following the doctor out towards Squall's room. Entering Squall's room, Firion saw Cloud with his head on the bed next to Squall's bandaged left arm, staring up at the quiet brunette through sorrowful blue eyes. The blonde didn't even look towards the two entering the room.

Light had taken a seat while Cecil remained standing next to his seated partner, both looking towards Squall then at the doctor, eyes begging for answers. Cecil had thread his fingers through Light's hair, massaging the elders' head.

Squall looked… so unlike _Squall_. There was no griever necklace adorning his chest, no color to his face besides the bruising and cuts, and the scar-one of Squall's defining features- seemed to just fade away as well. He had tubes and IV's attached to his arms, and air tank pumping air into Squall's lungs so that he could breath, and what was underneath the white blanket, Firion wasn't sure if he wanted to see…

No, this wasn't Squall at all.

And Cloud… Cloud just looked _so _lost.

The doctor cleared his throat. "As you all can see, he is still alive. The amount of blood he lost was staggering yet it would have been worse if the weather was warmer. The cold temperature had slowed the blood flow, allowing your friend here to keep his heart pumping and vitals working. We successfully used a blood transfusion to bring back his low blood count."

Moving towards the bed, Dr. Lowell set his hand on the railing at the foot of it. "The glass sheet that skewered your friend here had punctured his lower right lung, causing blood to seep into the organ and cause damage. We managed to mend that but he still lost a great deal of blood in the process. Flat lined once, but we brought him back. Quite a fighter he is."

Cloud's eye's widened after Dr. Lowell said that, as did the others in the room. Shit, Squall had flat lined? His heart had _stopped_?

"Yet the amount of strain put on his body with the car ramming into his side of the truck, being tossed around and then finally stuck with the glass sheet, is quite worrisome. He seems to be doing fine now but I wouldn't say he is in the clear like Tidus. From what the emergency respondents told me, the car that rammed his made a full impact on the drivers back door then swung again to connect with the drivers door itself. Squall must have turned the truck in time to avoid that devastating collision but got hit with the back end of the car as it turned, forcing them off the road and tumble into the ditch. The paramedics had to cut these two out of the vehicle in order to rescue them; the metal surrounding them crunched up and locked them into place till help arrived."

The doctor sighed again and rubbed his temple. "He is under a heavy sedation at the moment from the surgery along with a large dose of pain medication so I do not expect him to wake any time soon. You all need to get your rest, doctors orders." Dr. Lowell gave a small, calm smile. "Stay here tonight; as you can see, we have ample rooms for you to use. And besides, I do not wish for another emergency call tonight."

That being said, the elder doctor left the room, allowing the group their time alone to figure things out.

The room was silent, save for the constant beeps and hums of the medical machines hooked up to Squall. Cloud had moved his hand near Squall's bandaged one, lightly touching the bound limb before gazing up at his lovers' sleeping face. "Squall…"

It was heartbreakingly sad, seeing a friend in a situation like this. Firion raked his gaze over the brunette's bandaged form and sighed, running a hand through his silvery hair. He turned towards Cecil who nodded and nudged Light. "C'mon… let's leave them alone for now."

The trio exited the hospital room, allowing Cloud alone time with Squall.

Shutting the door behind them, Cecil nodded towards Tidus's room. "Can we see him?"

"Oh! Of course." Firion turned and they walked next door to the blonde athlete's room.

Entering, Firion made his way towards the sleeping boy and ran a hand through the blonde strands. "The doctor said he'd be fine, that he'd been lucky and got away with the cut above his eye and the glass shards in his right palm. Though, he did say that Tidus might have some nerve damage due to the glass, but that's really it."

"Hn, lucky little punk isn't he?" Light's lips twitched upwards, shaking his head at the boy sleeping in the hospital bed. Seeing Tidus calmly sleeping put him at some ease, knowing that one out of two friends were truly ok.

"At least he's alright." Touching Tidus's hand, Cecil smiled. "Firion, have you contacted Tidus's father yet?"

"Hm? Oh, no I haven't." Firion started digging into his jeans pocket, finding his cell phone.

"You'd best do that now." Cecil laughed lightly and said, "don't worry, we'll make sure Tidus stays put. His spunkiness will surely pull him through quickly; I don't think this will keep him still."

Light grinned some at the light humor then turned towards Tidus. "You hear that Tidus? You better get up soon my friend."

xxxxxxx

"_So the kids doin' fine huh? That's good." _Jecht sounded very relieved to hear the good news about his son. _"That's real good."_

"It certainly is, they had us all worried sick. Well, Squall still does." Firion sighed into the phone at the last part.

"_Squall's a tough nut to crack, he'll come out of there his broody self and then he and blondie can go home a brood together." _Tidus's father laughed at that, making Firion's own lips quirk upwards in amusement. Knowing Squall and Cloud, they probably would go home and be anti-social for quite some time. _"Thanks for calling me Firion, I appreciate it kid."_

Closing his eyes, Firion shook his head at the name. "Not a problem Jecht."

"_Well… I'll be going now." _Before Firion could say his own farewell, Jecht had already hung up the phone. That man…

"Firion?"

The silverette turned towards the woman behind him and, seeing that it was Aerith, Firion smiled in a warm greeting. "Aerith, hello. What's up?"

Sporting a charming grin of her own, Aerith continued. "Just checking up on you to see how you were doing. I know that this can be hard for people."

"I'm actually doing surprisingly well, considering the situation. Don't get me wrong though, I'm still worried as anything about Squall but with everyone believing that he will pull through, it's kinda hard to disagree."

She giggled lightly. "He's too dead set on staying with Cloud to let anything like interfere with his plans. As much as he tries to deny it, underneath that icy exterior, he's a real caring guy."

"Must be far under the exterior then…" Firion mumbled, making Aerith laugh more.

"Cloud and Squall both have that personality. I still wonder how Zack broke through Cloud's defenses so quickly." She shook her head and sighed.

"You miss him?"

"Very much so. Zack was… a blessing to me. But, I can't be hindered by the past when there is much good I can do here in the present."

Firion smiled at Aerith's strong will. She had accepted Zack's death and moved on, still thinking about her past love but not allowing it to stop her from reaching her dreams. "You're amazing Aerith."

She giggled again. "So they say."

"And sort of cocky too I see."

This made the short brunette laugh again. "Glad to see that you're doing well Firion. Go stay by Tidus's side. If you need anything, just page me at this number." Aerith handed him a small card with her information on it before continuing her way down the hallway. "Thank you for making me smile Firion; there is something about you that reminds me of him."

Watching her walk away, Firion held the small white card for a moment longer then shoved it into his pocket, then made his way back to Tidus's room and entered. Upon seeing Cecil still there, reading a magazine calmly, Firion inquired, "He's still sleeping?"

Cecil nodded from his seated place by Tidus's bedside. "Yes, his body is trying to recover itself."

"Where's Light?" Firion went to the opposite side of the bed Cecil was at and lightly touched Tidus's sleeping face.

"Went to go check up on Cloud and make sure he got some rest. But we all know how stubborn he can be. Once he's made up his mind, there's no changing Cloud's decision."

"Heh, that's true. Both he and Squall seem to share that annoying trait."

A few more minutes passed by in silence before small movement from the bed alerted the two others in the room. Tidus's head moved some then the one visible eye twitched before opening. "Mnh…?"

Firion stood and leaned closer towards the drowsy boy. "Tidus? Hey… you awake?"

Tidus's blue eye tried to focus in on Firion before it closed again, signaling that Tidus was pulled back into sleep by the drugs. Cecil sighed. "Well, the doctor did say he was under pain medication. At least he… sort of got up."

Nodding, Firion placed a gentle kiss onto Tidus's blonde head. A huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. "Yes, you're right."

"You should try to get some sleep Firion; I'll stay awake for you and wake you if Tidus awakens again."

Shaking his head, Firion said, "Thanks but, I really don't think I can sleep right now. There's too much adrenaline still pumping through me to keep me awake. I feel like I've been awake for days but I don't feel dreary at all oddly."

"Do what you want then." Cecil smiled and returned to reading the magazine in his lap.

Leaning back in his chair, Firion crossed his arms over his chest and gazed at Tidus's sleeping face. He'd wake up soon and Firion swore to himself that he'd be up when that happened.

Bring on the next round of the waiting game.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks a bunch you guys for reading!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take a few seconds to leave a review ^^**

**Till next time**

**~ChaosGarden**


	10. Chapter 10

**It All Started With a Nickname**

**Ch 10**

**So it is currently 3:42am here where I am and I just couldn't stop typing up this chapter. Things might be looking up for the guys ^^ So hopefully, you all will enjoy this new addition!  
**

**A huge shout out to the following awesome people: ****AnimalCops****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, MogsterDevout, Nordics, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, ****xBlackDragoonx****, BlackSerenity, ****Miss Cheshire****, ****Bika-chan****, ****CryHOg****, ****Neku the Last Reaper****, Fire&Ice, ****FE Girl 1****, ****xrowa-chanx****, and Kayla.**

**Authors review reply's to those who don't have accounts:  
**

**Nordics: Thanks so much for the kind words! Glad that you're enjoying this fic :)**

**BlackSerenity: Yes I thought that it would be interesting to play with a dream aspect; didn't mean to give you heart failure! … or did I? –laughs- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fire&Ice: You both are so awesome! Thanks a bunch for review ^^**

**Kayla: hahaha oh no I gave another person a near heart attack! Shame on me. Haha. The dream sequence was fun to write, I will admit. Glad to hear that you're enjoying this fic! **

**To everyone else, enjoy.**

* * *

Firion hadn't left his spot by Tidus's bedside the entire night. Both he and Cecil kept watch over their youngest friend while he continued to sleep. Even when the night nurses came in to check up on Tidus, the boy didn't stir.

He knew he shouldn't worry so much since the doctor said Tidus would be fine, but Firion just couldn't help it. Seeing Tidus just so dormant… Firion wanted the lively Tidus back. He missed the boy's bouncy, outgoing nature.

Glancing at the wall clock, Firion sighed when he saw the hour hand nearing nine. He hadn't slept at all that night, waiting for Tidus to wake up. Cecil had dozed off around five in the morning; the magazine slipped out of his pliant grip onto the floor, the sound jolting him out of his slumber. "Ngh… Firion?"

Smirking tiredly, Firion said, "Morning Cecil."

Rubbing at his eyes, the silver-white haired male yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"For about four hours." Firion turned towards Tidus. "He still hasn't woken up yet."

Stretching in his seat, Cecil yawned again. "He will. Just you wait. Has Light come back yet?"

Firion shook his head. In the middle of the night, Light had popped in to see how Tidus was doing and to bring both Cecil and Firion a cup of coffee before heading back next door to stay with Cloud. The latter still hadn't broken out of his somber attitude and continued to adamantly refuse any kind of help the others were trying to give to him. He wanted Squall and there was nothing anyone else could do to stop him from sitting there, waiting for the other to wake up.

Stuffing his hands into his hoodie, Cecil sighed. "I wonder what we're going to do now…"

Glancing towards his companion, Firion gave the other an inquisitive stare, allowing for him to continue. "Well, Tidus should be fine but Squall is still not in the clear. We had everything planned out then this had to go and happen… But it's not like anyone could've stopped it really. No one can stop nature; we just have to go with it and do the best we can. Maybe… maybe Squall is actually better off than Dr. Lowell stated earlier. You know how doctors are: they say it's really bad at first so that if the patient's state drops, they aren't seen as a hope killer. Yet if the patient gets better, then the doctor is seen as a savior. Quite smart of them to do that."

Firion chuckled quietly at that. "Cecil, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you disliked doctors."

"Oh no, I don't dislike them, I just find it amusing that they play this little game of theirs to cover their own rear ends. If anyone disliked doctors, it would be Cloud."

"Did Light get him to finally catch some sleep?" Firion was worried for the other, knowing that Cloud would probably stay awake forever until Squall was alright.

Shaking his head, Cecil ran a hand through his long hair. "Not in the least. You know Cloud."

Firion snorted. "Cloud is Cloud."

"What about me?"

Both room inhabitants turned towards the doorway where Cloud was standing, door still swinging open. It was Cecil who spoke up first. "Hey Cloud, how are you doing?"

Looking down towards the ground, the spiky blonde haired man made his way further into the room. Even his normally spiky hair seemed to flatten some, just like his mood. Tired blue eyes ran up to the boy lying on the hospital bed. "Mnh… I'm alright… How's Tidus?"

Quirking his lips some, Firion ran his hand through Tidus's golden hair, careful to not to hit the white bandage wrapping itself around the boy's head. "He's doing alright. Tidus has a nasty cut above his brow and his right hand is a little worse for wear but other than that, he's fine."

Cloud nodded and walked towards Tidus, setting his hand on the boys' exposed arm. "Well that's good. Light is watching Squall now."

"Any news on Squall?" Firion spoke hesitantly, unsure of Cloud's reaction.

The blonde stiffened some, making both Firion and Cecil glance to each other in worry. "He's… I…" Closing his eyes to collect his thoughts before continuing, Cloud worried his lower lip then spoke. "So far, as of last night, nothing else has arisen with his condition. He's… still out of it, if that's what you're asking about." Then he added more quietly, "Squall hasn't woken up yet."

"Cloud, you know he'll be fine. You need to rest too you know." Firion pointed out.

"..." The blonde didn't respond, completely ignoring Firion's statement.

Hearing the door open, the room occupants turned towards Aerith who started walking towards the bed with a new IV bag drip. Gripping the near empty bag hanging from the metal stand, the brunette nurse switched it for the filled bag and re-attached the tube connecting it to Tidus. "Hello everyone, how are you all fairing this morning?"

They all answered positively, making the woman smile brightly. "Well that's good to hear. But I do believe that someone isn't all too chipper." Turning her green gaze towards Cloud, Aerith put her hands on her hips.

The blonde shuffled his feet and glanced down towards the floor again, not meeting her stare. She always knew when he was hiding something… "I'm fine Aer…"

"Oh I don't think so mister. I know you too well." She entered Cloud's personal bubble, further making the other clam up. "Squall will be fine but you on the other hand need your rest. It would make him worry about you if he woke up to _you _in a hospital bed next to him because you fainted due to exhaustion."

"But Aerith I-"

Holding up her hand in a motion to silence Cloud, she cut in. "I don't care to hear it Cloud. I know you're worried about Squall but he is in good hands. I can see it in your eyes Cloud; no matter how much you protest, your body is wanting to sleep and rest. If you do not heed your body's calls, it will turn on you and I for one really don't want to lug your heavy self up onto a bed when I find you passed out on the floor in the hallway." She snickered lightly at the blonde's awkwardness.

Firion smirked at the scene before him. Quiet, shy Cloud, was being bossed around by Aerith. It was true though, the guy needed to rest.

"And what are you grinning at Firion? Don't think for a second that I didn't notice the tired bags hanging underneath your eyes as well."

Crap, Aerith had caught him as well. Rubbing the back of his neck, Firion looked towards the brunette. "Ah… I…"

Rolling beautiful emerald eyes in annoyance, Aerith shook her finger towards the boys. "You need your rest. You both should be more like Cecil- he seemed to have listened to his body's demands and rested some. We told you last night that they would be fine; no need to exert yourselves during a time when you should be resting. I swear, you boys-"

Right then, Aerith's pager went off. Pulling out the black pager from her pocket, Aerith glanced at it and sighed. "Guess my break is over…"

"Wait you were on break yet you were still working?" Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. She'd been working the entire night shift yet she still hadn't stopped. "Your body needs rest Aer."

Aerith stuck her tongue out playfully at the two before exiting the room. "Rest you two."

As soon as the door closed, Cloud turned a glare towards a smirking Cecil. "Stop it."

Eyes shining with mirth, Cecil continued to sit there happily, knowing all too well that Cloud was annoyed with his antics. Cecil hadn't been criticized by mother Aerith. "Yes, you two should be more like me."

Blue and grey eyes rolled at Cecil's childish remark before Cloud shook his head and headed towards the doorway. "Y'know, I think it might do me some good to rest. I'll… be with Squall."

The door shut quietly behind him and Firion shifted some in his chair, positioning himself in a more comfortable sitting. As if on cue, Firion's mouth opened up in a tired yawn. "Damn… Aerith was right, we really are more tired than we think…"

"So it seems." Cecil motioned his hand towards Firion, then grabbed the magazine discarded on the floor. "Sleep some Firion; I'll be awake to watch Tidus."

Flipping open the magazine, Cecil smiled when he glanced over at his friend already fast asleep in the hospital chair. "Well that didn't take long now did it?"

xxxxxxx

_All he could see the vast blankets of white covering the ground before him as he stepped out into the dark night. The building he stepped out of vanished in the background as he continued walking forwards, towards who knew what._

_Not a single ray of light shone through the black sky but somehow, the snow Tidus walked upon was lit by some unknown source._

_Tidus could feel the chilly wind biting at his skin through the heavy jacket he wore; even his boots and pants could do little to warm his chilling body. _

_Where was he going? Why was he walking out in this storm anyways?_

_Tidus continued his march, trekking through the seemingly endless plot of snow towards a single shape in the distance. He couldn't make out what it was just yet but he might as well go towards it since there was nothing else around him but the cold, barren land._

_A sudden gust of wind tore across the land, churning up the snow, making the weary boy stagger some in his walk towards his target. Blurring his vision, the snow and wind created a wintry shield._

_He had to keep going; he had to go towards that figure._

_Closer and closer, Tidus made his way towards the unmoving silhouette in the distance. What was it about the lone figure that drew him in?_

_It… it was getting warmer, the icy wind was receding into the background as Tidus neared. This feeling… it was like…_

_A very soft, delicate voice echoed out into the distance. "Everything happens for a reason, Tidus."_

_A sudden burst of light blinded him and he was thrown backwards by the sheer force of it._

A good three hours passed by quietly, Cecil having read through two magazines and finished off another two cups of coffee. He was about to go check on Squall when Tidus's fingers twitched some, the boys' lips and eyelids moving as well, causing Cecil to fling himself towards the bed and call out to Firion.

Groggy, tired blue eyes opened blearily, starting into Cecil's own. Cecil could tell that Tidus was trying to make sense of everything and decided to help his friend out. "Hey Tidus, you're in the hospital."

He could barely recall the dream he just had before waking up… It was as if his… no, it couldn't have been… could it? Trying to clear his head, Tidus brought his left hand up to his head. "Hospital?" Tidus tried to sit up but Cecil's hand pushing against his shoulder held him in his place.

"Don't get up yet, you're still recovering. You remembered what happened right?"

Nodding a little, Tidus replayed everything in his mind and voiced it all to Cecil and Firion. Thinking of Squall, Tidus's sea blue eyes widened. "Firion, where's Squall? What about Squall?"

With that, Firion's gaze saddened and he explained everything to Tidus who looked like he was about to cry. "Tidus, you ok?"

Tidus turned towards Firion and closed his eyes tightly. "Dammit, no, I'm not going to cry."

Taking the boy's face in his hands, Firion leaned down and kissed Tidus on the lips. "It's all going to be alright Tidus."

Cecil stood and, seeing that the two needed some alone time, left the room quietly. It was good that Tidus was awake and communicating to them. Besides, he needed to go see how Squall was doing.

As soon as the door shut quietly behind Cecil, Tidus allowed a tear to slip down his cheek. He hurt, he was tired, and he wanted to go home. "Firion, I'm so sorry."

Sitting on the white hospital bed, Firion enveloped the younger boy in a hug, threading his fingers through Tidus's golden locks lovingly. "There's nothing to apologize for Tidus. I- and the others- am just happy that both you and Squall were brought here in time and nothing else happened."

"It just happened so fast, Squall saw it happening then he tried to turn and… and… fuck." Tidus cursed, clenching his fists then grimaced when pain from his right hand shot up his arm. "Ah!"

Shaking his head, Firion reached out towards the bandage wrapped hand, kissing the white cotton. "Take it easy Tidus. Ok?"

"Ch, fine." Falling back onto the soft bed, Tidus raised his hand up towards the ceiling, examining it. Did all that really just happen yesterday? Did he and Squall really get into that nasty car accident?

"Oh and, your father called."

Tidus stiffened. "He did?"

"Yes, he was real worried about you, you know."

"He didn't… say anything stupid did he?" Tidus inquired, narrowing his eyes some.

Smirking, Firion replied. "Well, he kept calling me 'kid' and insisted that I called him by his first name. He's… not that big on formalities I take it."

Rolling his visible blue eye, Tidus shook his head from side to side. "Not at all. Would it be alright if I called him?"

"Of course." Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Firion handed it to Tidus who in turn called his father.

After a few rings, Jecht answered. _"Hey Firion, what's up?"_

"Hey dad."

"_Well well well, isn't this a good surprise? How you doin' kid?"_

Grimacing at the pet name, Tidus replied. "I'm not a kid anymore _old man_."

That comment got Jecht rilled up. "_Hey! What'd I say bout that? I ain't that old!"_

Tidus shot back. "Oh shut it old man. I just called to say that I'm alright, not to hear you gripe about your age."

Jecht gave a gruff bark of laughter before continuing. _"Little punk, least you're awake and doin' well." _Sighing, Tidus's father continued._ "I got the back story from Firion; I'm... sorry I can't be there for you right now kid. Any news on the stiff?"_

Tidus rolled his eyes. Jecht rarely called people by their actual names. "No… Squall's still under a lot of surveillance. Dr. Lowell said that his right lung got punctured by the glass sheet and then when they tried to fix Squall up… he flat lined once dad." Tidus's voice picked up sadness at the end, reflecting the fear he had in his heart for his best friend.

"_Listen, shit like this happens and you have to stay strong kid. No crying y'hear me?"_

Trying to hide his emotions, Tidus grit out, "I'm not crying."

"_You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry." _

Tidus sniffled, holding back the waterworks. "I hate you, dad." Those words held no malice and they both knew it. It was their way of telling one another that they loved each other.

"_Save it for later." _Jecht chuckled into the phone line. _"Say hi to Firion from me. He's a good guy from what I know 'bout him so far from when we talked last night. I'm proud of you kid."_

Tidus smiled softly at his father's words. No matter how many times they got into petty squabbles back and forth, which was a lot, Tidus loved his father and was happy that Jecht approved of Tidus's choices. If only his mom were here too to see how far her son had grown.

"Thanks old man."

"_Ha! Stay strong cry baby."_

Firion couldn't help but grin at the family banter Tidus and his father were in. It was rather amusing to listen to. When Tidus ended the conversation, he handed back the phone to Firion. "Thanks Rosebud."

Sighing, Firion grabbed the black device from Tidus's hand. "If your father ever hears you call me that… I'll never live it down Tidus."

The younger laughed, a nice opposite of the somber mood he was once in before. "Can't promise you that one pal."

Firion rubbed Tidus's arm affectionately. "Nice to see your smiling face."

Tidus's already prominent smile broadened before he placed his un-injured hand onto the white bandage covering his eye. "Think I can take this off? It's kinda hard seeing with just one eye."

Pursing his lips some, Firion crossed his arms then answered. "Hm, I'd wait till the doctor gave the ok to do so. It's covered for your own good you know. It's keeping away any infection from the cut skin."

Tidus fiddled with the wrap before Firion pulled the younger's hand away. As if on cue, Dr. Lowell knocked once before entering the now lively room. The elderly doctor made his way towards Tidus's bedside, checking the monitors before scribbling down the information onto his chart clasped in his hand. "Hello boys. Tidus, good to see you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to see out of both eyes."

Firion shot Tidus a look, making the other shrug.

Dr. Lowell chuckled. "Well, as much as I would like to grant you your wish, I must tell you to keep it covered for a few more days. A cut can be mended quickly with stitches, an infection can cause more disaster even if it is caught early."

Frowning in defeat, Tidus looked pleadingly to Firion who shook his head. "Don't give me those eyes. I've built up defenses to those."

Groaning when neither the doctor or Firion were going to cave in and let him do what he wanted, Tidus breathed out a puff of air. "Fine."

Dr. Lowell laughed at the boy's antics, thoroughly amused. "You're quite a talker aren't you? Anyways, I am pleased to inform you that, even though you were brought in last night bleeding and bruised like no tomorrow, your vitals are very good. You must take very good care of your body hm?"

Tidus nodded while Firion shook his head. The poor doctor didn't know that he was feeding Tidus's ego. The younger took great pride in maintaining his health and fitness level for all his extra curricular activities.

"Dr. Lowell, can I at least get up and walk around?" Tidus really disliked just sitting around… he never was very good at it.

Sighing at the boy's persistence, the wise man nodded. "I guess it wouldn't do you any harm." At Tidus's shining smile, Dr. Lowell added, "but not too much. You still can't exert yourself after all you've been through. You might think that you are strong enough to go about on daily activities but you're body isn't. It needs to rest."

Turing to Firion, the doctor smiled. "You will watch him correct? Make sure he doesn't over exert himself."

Nodding, Firion gave a look to Tidus that said he had his eyes on him to which the younger sighed and rolled his visible eye.

Taking his leave, Dr. Lowell adjusted his glasses before exiting the room. "Very good. Now then, I'm off to check on your friend next door."

"Hey doc!" Tidus shouted out before the older man left, making him halt his leave, turning back towards Tidus and lifting a brow. "How… is Squall doing anyways?"

"I did give you the ok to get up and walk around, no?" Dr. Lowell said that then exited the room.

Tidus turned towards Firion, silently asking him for help. Smiling warmly, the silverette stood and helped the younger get out of bed. Once Tidus had his feet on the ground, he wobbled a little due to the loss of strength.

Wrapping his left hand around Tidus's waist and his right placed onto the others' chest, Firion acted as a personal crutch. When Tidus could stand normally, he straightened up and walked slowly towards the door, Firion not to far behind. "Thanks Firion."

When the elder male didn't reply, Tidus turned around to find Firion's gaze staring straight at his exposed backside. Blushing, noting that he now adorned an open, blue hospital gown as opposed to his street clothing, Tidus quickly tried to cover himself. The open air dancing around his legs and… and rear should've notified him sooner.

"Stop staring!"

Firion jerked a little at Tidus's shout. He hadn't realized that he was staring… but… but who could blame him? It was _right there_ in front of him! Smiling sheepishly, the silverette rubbed the back of his neck and adverted his eyes. "S-sorry."

He tried not to laugh but the way Tidus was trying to cover himself up like that. It wasn't as if he'd never seen it before… Firion let out a small chuckle earning himself a swat to the arm by the younger. "It's not funny."

This only made Firion laugh louder. "Sorry, sorry." Tidus had just stood up and started walking without a care in the world as to what he was actually wearing. So determined he was to go next door to see Squall, the younger forgot that he was in a hospital gown.

Cheeks red with embarrassment, Tidus poked Firion on the chest. "You stop that right now otherwise I won't be giving you me anytime soon."

"Ok ok fine I- wait what?" The last part of Tidus's sentence finally went through Firion's brain. "You'll, give yourself to me?"

Biting his inner cheek, Tidus nodded. "You heard me." After what happened, Tidus thought that maybe it was a sign that they should further their relationship. During the terrible time locked in the car after he and Squall tumbled down into the ditch, all Tidus thought about was getting back to Firion.

Firion felt his heart explode with excitement and he grabbed the shorter male, enveloping him in a tight hug. He'd been waiting for a long while to finally make love to Tidus, to show the other how much he meant to Firion. But wait, if Tidus was going to do this then did that mean that he was also going to tell Firion about what happened when he was younger? That little fact didn't escape Firion's mind. He remembered Tidus's promise to tell him everything when the time was right: when Tidus truly felt comfortable around Firion, able to tell him everything.

That meant that Tidus would reveal a long kept secret that only a select few were allowed to know.

Returning the hug, Tidus sighed into his boyfriend's tied back hair, reveling in the feel of its silky softness. "I think I really do love you Firion."

Tightening his hold around the younger, Firion kissed the top of Tidus's golden hair. "You've made me a real happy man, Tidus."

Pulling away from the embrace, Tidus smiled, his one visible blue eye forming a crescent shape. "Come on Rosebud."

Nodding and interlocking his fingers with Tidus's uninjured ones, Firion followed his younger lover out the door and towards the room housing Squall.

Upon entering, they were faced with the still form of their eldest companion. Squall still had not once moved from his earlier position. Tidus's expression saddened notably as he stood near the doorway, Firion at his back. "Squall…"

The heart monitor beeped steadily in the background as the numerous other machines worked quietly. Cloud was fast asleep, his head resting against Squall's right side near his hips. The blonde didn't even wake when the others came in earlier nor when Dr. Lowell preformed his checks.

Light and Cecil were back in their original positions sitting in the hospital chairs propped up against the wall near the doorway. Both were awake and Light gave a small grin towards the two that just entered. "Tidus, it is good to see you awake and moving around my friend. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay down for long."

Tidus smiled in return. "You know nothing can keep me down for too long."

Firion glanced towards Cecil then nodded towards Cloud. "He finally succumbed to sleep hm?"

"It will do him some good to rest. Nothing beneficial can come out of a tired body." Dr. Lowell responded before Cecil could answer. "I hear from Aerith that this one here is a tricky one to order around."

Smirking at the doctor's accurate portrayal of Cloud, Light said, "So how is Squall now? Any better?"

All attention was directed towards the man wearing the white doctors coat. Rubbing at the base of his nose where his glasses sat, leaving a small red indentation, Dr. Lowell took a breath before answering. "Everything is still the same as before. Something like this doesn't simply get better in a matter of hours. With this level of damage, it would take days for this man to regain his strength. Though I must say, if you," he said, pointing to Tidus, "got up and felt fine, then maybe this young man will prove to be a strong fighter as well. He still needs to be kept on the endotracheal tube. The way it works is that the tube is inserted into the patient's trachea in order to ensure that the airway is not closed off and that air is able to reach the lungs. It is the most reliable way to ensure Squall's breathing. Once he is able to do it on his own, the tube can easily be removed."

Shifting his stance, Dr. Lowell continued. "Though his condition is still in a critical state, I have a feeling that he will be just fine. As I informed you earlier, we successfully repaired his lung so now all that can be done is for Squall himself to heal his body. The human body is such a miraculous thing, really. It can heal itself from disastrous lacerations and wounds in given time, it can combat sickness, it can rejuvenate lost cells and tissues… simply fascinating. That is one of the reasons why I became a doctor: the human body is just a remarkable healing machine on its own, we doctors merely speed up the process, we can't fully mend."

Grabbing his clipboard, Dr. Lowell nodded to the others before leaving the room and again, the group was left in silence save for the beeping machines. Cloud shifted slightly, his blonde head nuzzling the blanket covering Squall's frame, before calming once more.

"Tidus," It was Light who spoke up again, "Do you remember what all happened?"

"Yeah, I do. Firion and Cecil explained everything to me when I woke up." Leaning against the taller male behind him, suddenly feeling more tired, Tidus yawned. "But, what about that car that hit us? Have they come in yet?"

Cecil shook his head. "No one else came in and nothing has been heard about the car that crashed into Squall's. Our best bet is to contact that paramedics themselves to see what happened. If they weren't brought in, then they might be alright."

Tidus couldn't help but frown at that thought. Why should they be alright when he and Squall were sent to the hospital? It wasn't fair. Sure it was childish to think so but… why should they be the only ones who should suffer?

Then again, would Tidus really want someone else hurt because of a freak accident caused by nature? No.

But just looking at Squall lying in the hospital bed… Shaking his head from the jealous thoughts, Tidus gazed towards his bed ridden friend. "I know Squall will be alright."

The others nodded in affirmation and a few more quiet minutes slipped by, everyone left to their own thoughts.

Seeing Tidus yawn, Firion rubbed the younger boy's back, earning another tired yawn. "C'mon Tidus, you need to get back to sleep."

Bidding farewell to the others and quietly leaving the room, both Firion and Tidus walked back to Tidus's assigned space. Helping Tidus back onto the mattress and pulling up the blankets around the younger's body, Firion caressed the blonde's face lovingly. "Seems that Dr. Lowell was right; you do need more sleep than you think."

"Yeah I guess. But I'm just happy that you all are here."

"Of course we'd be here Tidus, you'd be stupid to think otherwise." Moving his hand up to Tidus's hair, Firion began massaging the others' scalp, knowing all too well that Tidus absolutely loved it when his hair was played with.

Sighing, Tidus leaned towards the hand toying with his blonde strands. "I love it when you play with my hair Firion."

Firion smirked when Tidus's visible eyelid fluttered closed. "I know."

"You're doin' it on purpose… just so I can…" Tidus yawned again. "Fall asleep."

"Maybe. Or it's because it makes you quiet."

That earned a playful one eyed glare from Tidus. "Jerk."

Kissing the boy's cheek, Firion smirked. "Love you too."

Tidus quietly asked, "Hey, Firion?"

When said male glanced quizzically at the other, the blonde continued. "Can you… sleep with me?"

Looking at the hospital bed, noting that it was large enough to hold two people semi-comfortably if they both spooned, Firion nodded. "It will be a tight fit but I think we can manage hm?"

Shuffling over towards the right, Tidus made room for Firion to climb in so that he could rest the left side of his head on the silverettes chest. Once in a comfortable position- Tidus under the blankets while Firion lay on top of them- the blonde athlete sighed contently. "Now I can sleep."

"Don't kid yourself; you don't need a bed to sleep nor a person." At Tidus's pursed lips, probably knowing where this was going, Firion continued. "You seemed to have slept _quite _well on the floor under your bed."

Huffing, Tidus responded quickly. "That was one time and you know the reason."

"Scared of thunder and lightning, I know." Firion pulled the younger closer. "That's why I'm here though, to help you feel safe."

"A good lot that's doing."

"Ouch."

Smiling tiredly, Tidus leaned up and kissed Firion on the lips. "I'm kidding."

"So I make you feel safe?"

Resting his head once more on Firion's broad chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his strong heart, Tidus spoke softly, feeling the tendrils of sleep pulling him. "You make me feel everything."

When Tidus's breathing evened out, signaling that he had fallen asleep, Firion continued to lay there awake, running his hand through his partner's hair, soothing him. It felt so right to be here with Tidus in his arms.

It had been a long time- or rather, the only time- he had ever felt so… content. Not only with Tidus but with _everything_. His life, it now truly had meaning. Firion now had a purpose, a goal to strive towards: he had to make Tidus happy and make the other proud of him, of his accomplishments.

Firion was so blind before, just going with the flow of things revolving around a strong education to further his career; not really caring for forming strong bonds with another, not yearning to feel another's caress… but now, he really didn't think he could ever forget the love Tidus had shown him.

He remembered the feeling of Tidus's hands touching him, ghosting over his flesh, moving through his hair and the soft kisses they shared late at night before going to bed. It made him so happy to know that he had someone who cared for him, someone he could always turn to, someone who _loved _him.

Firion sometimes thought about what would've happened if he had never met Tidus or the others. The bonds Firion had forged with Squall, Cloud, Light and Cecil strengthened him as a person; through them, he learned what _real _friendship was all about. They all had a place in one another's lives regardless of what path they chose. These were _true _friends, something one doesn't find too often so Firion treasured it.

Tidus's grip tightened around Firion, making the elder glance down. Noticing Tidus's troubled expression, the silverette pulled his younger companion closer, nuzzling his face into the boy's sun kissed hair and rubbing his hand up and down his back. Once Tidus resumed his peaceful slumber, Firion, too, tried to follow.

It had been a grueling sixteen hours and even though Firion had slept for a mere three earlier, his body could not function on such a depleted energy supply. With Tidus's warm body pressed up against him, the soft fluff of the pillow underneath his head, sleep came all too easily for the silverette.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks a bunch for reading.**

**I absolutely love all the feed back you all are giving me. Thank you so very much! Now I'm officially off to bed to sleep the day away. -laughs-  
**

**It'd be totally awesome if you'd drop another review ^^**

**~ChaosGarden**


	11. Chapter 11

**It All Started With A Nickname**

**Ch 11**

**A shout out to the following awesome people: ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, MogsterDevout, ****Neku the Last Reaper****, ****xrowa-chanx****, ****xBlackDragoonx****, FireIce, Bika-Chan, BlackSerenity, ****banANNU****, and ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****.**

**You guys are the best; a banana Sunday to you all!**

**Author's replies to reviews:**

**FireIce- Yes I did update quicker than my once a month update before LOL That was due to school getting in the way of my story time haha. But now with this new job I have –sighs- Gah! Ice don't shake me too hard! Thanks to you both for reviewing!**

**BlackSerenity- haha I always pictured Aerith to be a mother hen to the boys. Squall, Squall, Squall… he's making everyone worry eh? –laughs- Thanks for dropping a review =]**

**Everyone else, please enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud's head rested on the hospital mattress right next to Squall's blanket covered leg as he gazed longingly at his partner's sleeping face. The blonde had woken about an hour ago from his sleep when Dr. Lowell came in to run a few tests.

The second day of this waiting game came with hope after the elderly doctor informed them of Squall's quickening recovery. His punctured lung, which was mended by the surgical doctors, was healing nicely so the physician deemed it alright to remove the breathing tube.

Seeing Squall's chest rise and fall normally-seeing him breathe on his own- sent a flood of relief through everyone. Squall's condition was now out of the danger zone, allowing everyone to breathe easily and walk on smooth ground as opposed to eggshells.

Both Light and Cecil had departed moments ago to go with Firion and Tidus to the hospital cafeteria for a brunch. It was good that Tidus was up and about, moving around like he normally did, with a few dizzy spells here and there. But besides those, the kid was definitely fine.

Raising his head, Cloud took his right hand and interlaced his fingers with Squall's own, caressing the elder male's skin affectionately. When he felt Squall's hand tighten around his own, Cloud's heart rate sped up ten fold; blue eyes widening when Squall's own twins of stormy grey opened slowly. "Squall?"

Cloud crept in closer towards the brunette, hoping that Squall would reply. When he received a small upturn of the lips from Squall, Cloud leaned his head onto the brunette's forehead and mumbled out quietly, "You're such an asshole."

Tightening his grip on Cloud's hand, Squall smiled softly at the feel of the younger man's skin touching his. He hadn't realized how he longed for Cloud's touch until now. "Sorry," Squall rasped out, making him clear his throat.

Kissing the brunette's forehead, Cloud took both his hands and cupped Squall's face. "I'm happy that you're back and safe."

Gazing deeply into twin oceans of blue, Squall leaned up some towards Cloud while the other moved his head down, both connecting with a searing kiss. The raw emotion that was poured into the kiss sent a wave of love through both men. Cloud had been so distraught in the past three days but now, now Squall was finally alright.

When he tried to deepen the kiss, he heard Squall's grunt of pain and quickly reeled back into his chair. Squall was still injured so this was no time to have a fierce make-out session. At the brunette's unsatisfied look, Cloud shook his head. "Not until you are better."

"But…"

"No."

Frowning noticeably, Squall tried once more to bargain with the blonde but received the same determined 'no'. Once Cloud made a decision, he stuck with it- no ifs, ands or buts. That stupid resolve aggravated Squall to no end sometimes.

A few more minutes passed by in silence before Squall spoke again. "Tidus is alright?"

At Cloud's nod, the brunette gave a tight lipped smirk. "Good."

Placing his right hand on Squall's resting arm, Cloud's gaze connected with Squall's own. "He was really worried about you, you know."

Raising an inquisitive brow, the brunette said, "And you weren't?"

"Hn."

"So you weren't." Squall said playfully.

Cloud continued to stare at the older male with a look that only Squall would understand. He knew how fretfully worried Cloud had been- he knew Cloud was still worried- but the blonde would never say just how worried he was. With that, Squall took his left hand and grasped Cloud's, receiving ghost traces of a smile that were only for him.

"Dr. Lowell said that you're doing well though." Cloud said quietly. "Might be able to release you sooner."

"We could still hit the beach then I suppose?"

Cloud shrugged. "I'm not sure. If we did, you wouldn't be able to over exert yourself."

"It's not that bad Cl-" At Cloud's glare, Squall quickly shut his mouth.

"Squall stop trying to act tough when you aren't right now. You're sitting in a hospital bed because of a stupid accident and you almost died! How can you say that it's not that bad? I saw all the blood pouring out of you and… and the glass windshield sheet coming out of your stomach. I saw it all and… " After Cloud's initial burst of worry and anger, he added more quietly, "Dammit Squall, I was so scared."

The brunette knew that he had crossed the line back there. Cloud was probably remembering what had happened to Zack and now, seeing Squall in a similar state, the blonde was scared that he'd loose another he cared about. Reaching up towards Cloud's down turned head, Squall ran his fingers through blonde spikes. "I love you."

Beautiful blue eyes smiled when they met with the twin grey storms.

xxxxxxx

"I really, _really _want to take a shower… Ugh I smell like," Tidus pulled the neckline of his shirt up and sniffed. "I smell like anti-bacterial cream and other hospital stuff."

"How can you smell like 'hospital stuff'?" Cecil laughed, quoting Tidus's word choices.

"We just ate Tidus. I would rather _not_ think of odorous stenches thank you." Light quickened his pace down the hallway from the cafeteria they all just left.

"You calling me a stench? I take offense to that!" Tidus shot back, trying to catch up to the elder's longer strides.

"More like you resemble that." Firion jokingly mumbled out, earning an un-lethal glare.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, I do believe that the hospital rooms have their own small bathroom." Thumping his forefinger on his chin, Cecil pondered the thought. "Yes I know I'm right now; there's a door on the far side of the room which I believe leads to an adjoining bathroom for the patients to use."

"What made you so knowledgeable about hospital room layouts Cecil?" Tidus pursed his lips and rose a blonde brow in questioning.

"Well, it's not that hard to put two and two together Tidus. I'm sure even a child would've been able to figure out the different doors in a room. Their curiosity would see to that." The silver-white haired male snickered at Tidus's frown.

"I am not a kid!"

"He called you a child." Light answered back.

"Oh shut up."

Firion chuckled and ran his hand up and down Tidus's back, trying to calm the riled up younger as they made their way back down the winding corridors towards Squall's room. Light was the first to enter the brightly lit room, followed by the others. Upon entering, they saw Squall alert and awake, making the heavy weight on their shoulders disappear.

"Squall!" Tidus shouted out, quickly racing towards the bedside of his best friend. "I'm so glad to see you're alright. You're alright, right?"

At the brunettes nod, Tidus beamed, earning a small grin from the more stoic male. "It's good to see you're… you."

The smile on the athlete's face dropped immediately. "Hey what's that mean?"

"He means he's glad to see you're alright." Cloud responded before the brunette could further ruffle Tidus's feathers.

Shifting his weight to his right foot, Tidus crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips before grinning. "Ch, whatever you say."

"Cloud, when did he wake up?" Light said from his standing position in-between Firion and Cecil.

"Not that long ago." Cloud turned towards Squall again and placed his hand lightly on Squall's abdomen. "How's your stomach doing?"

"Honestly? I can't feel anything. Well, there's this slight pain but it's barely there." Squall then glanced upwards to the IV and frowned. "Maybe it's because of the painkillers they have me on."

The room door opened, revealing another nurse with a clipboard. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but we actually have you on a smaller dose of painkillers." The shorter blonde made her way towards one of the machines and scribbled down something on her chart before turning her attention back to the others. "Everything is looking great; it's hard to believe that you came in all bloody and dying two days ago."

Her charming smile, even after she spoke of death so easily, was contagious as the others broke out into small smirks as well. Parting from the room, the woman bid farewell to the others and wished Squall a good recovery.

As soon as the door shut, Tidus whispered out, "That was creepy."

"Don't let it get to you. Doctors and their subordinates are always like that," Cloud grumbled out.

xxxxxxx

About another hour passed by quickly and the group was ushered out of Squall's room when Dr. Lowell claimed that the elder brunette needed more rest. Cloud being the only one allowed to stay inside the room.

Light and Cecil decided that they would head back to their apartment to refreshen themselves before coming by later on in the afternoon. The older silver haired male said that he would also be calling his friend Sarah to postpone their holiday trip to Besaid. If everything went well as the doctors claimed, then they might just be able to sneak in a week of sun and fun before the month and a half winter vacation was over.

Tidus sat upon his hospital bed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and worrying his lower lip. "So Firion…"

Quirking his head to the side, Firion crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Tidus to continue. He knew what was going to come out of the boy's mouth next. "Do you wanna…"

"Do I want to what, Tidus?" Smiling at Tidus's quickly reddening face, Firion continued. "You know I can't read your mind."

"You know what I mean." The blonde kept his eyes trained on the white flooring, not wanting Firion to see his excitement and nervousness- it was all so embarrassing!

Firion hmm'd and tapped his for finger on his chin. "Do I?"

What Tidus did next completely caught Firion off guard. He had expected the younger to continue to beat around the bush but when Tidus stood up and grabbed Firion by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply, the elder male was at a loss. Tidus wrapped his arms around Firions neck, his fingers toying with the silky strands of silver hair at the base of his neck.

Damn, Tidus knew that Firion had a weak spot for his hair being played with. Encircling Tidus's waist with his arms, Firion pulled Tidus closer towards him. "Tidus…"

Pressing his body up against Firion's larger one, Tidus felt the bulge in his partner's pants beginning to grow which in turn made his own more prominent.

When Tidus brushed up against his awakening, clothed, member, Firion groaned into the kiss, making Tidus smirk. "You _sure _you don't know what I mean Firion?"

Grinning at Tidus's playfulness, Firion decided to go along with it. "No, I really don't know what you're getting at. I think you need to demonstrate."

Blue eyes alight with flaming desire, Tidus attacked Firion's lips once more, ravishing the other man's mouth with his tongue; his hands moving up and down Firion's back, wanting to feel every part of him.

Firion slowly walked back towards the back wall, pulling Tidus with him, not once allowing their lips to disconnect from one another. Once he felt his back touch the cool wall, Firion switched their positions.

Taking his leg and putting it in-between Tidus's, Firion let out a small moan when he felt the younger grind up against it. Breaking apart from the hot, wet kiss, allowing for Tidus to begin placing kisses down Firion's jaw line, the silverette spoke quietly, trying hard not to moan in appreciation when Tidus's hands began fondling him through his clothing. "Tidus… I… aw shit, I think you need to be a better teacher because I-ah!-I still don't know what…ngh…what you mean."

Blue eyes connected with lusty silver and Firion knew that he was in trouble. When his lips were sealed by the shorter boy, and he felt Tidus's hand snake into his pants and cup his heated member, Firion thought he'd died.

The feeling of Tidus's hands working around the base of his cock and his balls made Firion lean his head against the wall while his partner continued to pleasure him. Since when did Tidus get so feisty and bold? It had never happened before but hey, who was he to complain?

And then the thought of having sex in a hospital crossed Firion's mind, making him even harder. Tidus gasped and pulled his lips off from Firion's neck when he felt the elder harden further. "What the hell are you thinking about up there Firion?"

Looking down, Firion captured Tidus's lips in a quick kiss then licked his way down the boy's neck. "Fucking you in the hospital."

A coy smile presented itself on Tidus's face as the boy pulled away from Firion, taking his hand out of the other's pants and slowly making his way towards the bathroom, pulling his shirt off along the way, giving Firion a nice show. "Y'know," Tidus said seductively, completely entrancing Firion, "Cecil did say that there was a shower in every room."

He opened the bathroom door and beckoned for Firion to come.

Lazily walking towards Tidus with a prominent smirk on his face, Firion leaned up against the door frame with his left hand above Tidus's head. "He did, didn't he?"

Grinning with excitement, Tidus whispered out into Firion's ear, "And I need to be cleaned up. Can you help with that?"

Returning Tidus's smirk with his own, Firion leaned down and began kissing his way along the blonde's neck, earning small gasps of pleasure whenever he reached a sensitive spot. "I think I can help with that."

When he felt Firion's tongue dance across the skin between his neck and shoulder- a very sensitive area that Firion knew all too well- Tidus mewled out and threaded his hands in Firion's silver locks. Wherever Firion's tongue trailed, fire erupted in its wake. And to think, they haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Just imagine if Firion's tongue got down closer to his-

"Ah!" Tidus cried out, feeling Firion's mouth clamp down on supple flesh before his tongue lapped up the small bruising skin. Damn, how was he going to hide that one?

Firion began pushing them further into the already small bathroom and shut the door behind him. He felt Tidus's hands pulling on the hem of his shirt so Firion lifted his arms up and allowed for the younger to pull the article of clothing off, exposing the elder's broad chest.

Tidus dropped the shirt onto the floor and once again attacked Firion's lips with his. The blonde felt Firion's hands glide down his back and hesitate a little at the scar before continuing downwards and into his borrowed hospital pants.

Squeezing Tidus's ass with large hands, earning a satisfying moan from the other, Firion pulled him closer towards himself. "Can you be any hotter?"

Tidus smirked, making Firion's cock twitch in excitement. "Just wait till we get to the beach Rosebud."

What exactly did Tidus have planned out for him at the beach? Silently, Firion prayed to whatever deity out there that Squall would be released soon so that he could see what his younger lover had planned out for him. "What exactly are you plotting?"

Settling his wandering hands on Firion's chest, Tidus leaned up and quickly kissed him on the nose before breaking apart from the embrace to turn on the shower. "Hmm, I guess you'll just have to find out."

With Tidus's back turned towards him, checking out the water temperature, Firion moved to stand directly behind Tidus. Once again, Firion's arms encircled Tidus's waist while he buried his face into the back of golden hair.

Sighing in content when he felt Tidus relax against him, Firion placed soft butterfly kisses down the boy's exposed upper body. As he trailed his eyes down Tidus's bare back, Firion couldn't help but lean down and kiss the pearled flesh of scar tissue.

This caused Tidus to pull away some. "Firion you don't have to loo-"

Firion silenced Tidus by placing his larger hand over the boy's mouth. He knew what Tidus was saying and he knew what the boy meant but it all didn't matter. Tidus needed to know that none of that mattered to Firion.

Resuming the affectionate kisses across Tidus's shoulders, once he felt Tidus relax again in his arms, Firion began tugging at the other's loose hospital pants. Sliding the thin fabric over lean legs, Firion simply stared in awe at the body before him.

Tidus looked over his shoulder, blue eyes showing a small tinge of unease but masked by a haze of wanton lust. He wasn't sure if he should say anything so he just kept his mouth shut while Firion's eyes ran up and down his naked body.

The athlete could feel his cheeks heating up when he saw Firion's gaze linger on his ass. "Will you stop staring?"

"I don't think that's possible." Bringing a hungry gaze back up from Tidus's rear, Firion unbuckled his own pants and dropped the jeans onto the floor, stepping out of them towards Tidus who seemed to have frozen on the spot. "So, shall we continue?"

Tidus gulped before he felt Firion's lips crash down onto his own. Tidus's brazen, dominating façade he had earlier quickly relinquished itself to Firion's stronger urge to control. Allowing Firion's hands to run up and down his sides, Tidus simply placed his own hands onto the taller male's shoulders and continued with the kiss.

Maneuvering them into the, condensed, warm shower stall, Firion watched with a heated gaze as the water droplets matted down Tidus's blonde hair and raced down his face, dripping off of his panting lips and chin.

Firion cupped Tidus's cheeks with his hands. "Damn, you're so hot Tidus."

Placing his hands on top of Firion's own, the younger smiled sexily. "You're not too shabby yourself there Firion." He then steeped in closer towards the other and whispered naughtily into his ear. "So, are you going to help me clean up?"

"I'll try my best." Firion grabbed for the hospital brand body soap that was in one of the metal dispensers on the wall next to the shampoo and conditioner dispensers. The liquid green body gel came out onto Firion's open palm and he lathered it up and down Tidus's back while Tidus did the same for his front.

Feeling Firion's hands work the soap into his skin, rubbing up and down his body, made Tidus's member rise in anticipation. As Firion's hands went further down near the crevicies of his butt cheeks, Tidus's heart rate hastened and he let out a quick gasp when a large palm wrapped itself around his cock. "F-Firion, ngh."

Soap suds raced down his arms, back and legs with the running water while Firion pressed himself to Tidus's back, craning his neck over Tidus's shoulder to see the boy's face and his own handiwork. With his right hand encircling Tidus's cock, Firion used his left to cup the other's balls, kneading them, making the body beneath him shake with pleasure.

Tidus could feel Firion's heavy member pressing up against him from behind. The heated flesh commanded attention that Tidus would give to it in due time.

He couldn't hold it much longer; Firion's hands working him to completion on the front quickly pulled Tidus closer towards the brink of orgasm. The coiling tightness in his stomach made Tidus beg for release. "Firion, please."

Thrusting his hips into Firion's pumping hand, Tidus moaned out, wanting to release, but Firion denied him by removing his hands from the weeping cock. Tidus growled out in frustration. "Dammit Firion, stop teasing. I-ngh!"

Feeling Firion's finger enter him in one quick push made Tidus focus all his attention onto that one aspect of uncomfortable pleasure. He spread his legs a little wider, allowing Firion more room to do whatever he pleased.

Moving his right index finger in and out of Tidus's hole, Firion took his left hand and began toying with Tidus's pert nipples. Teasing the left nub, the silverette added a second finger to the first, earning a lovely moan and a thrust back onto his impaling two digits.

Scissoring his two fingers and then adding a third, Firion prepared the younger for what was to come. Tidus had leaned himself up against the wet shower wall, his lower half still positioned towards Firion as said male thrust his fingers in and out of him.

"Please Firion, more," Tidus whimpered out.

"I need to stretch you out nice a good." Firion thrust his fingers back in, earning another gasp and thrust from Tidus. "Someone's greedy. Look at how it's sucking me in."

"Fuck…ngh." Panting, Tidus looked over his shoulder and begged once more. "Please, I want you in me."

Hungry silver eyes connected with yearning blue orbs. "Say it again."

Tidus angled his arm back behind his head so that he pulled Firion's face towards his own before he kissed him. "I want you to put your dick in me and fuck me!"

Firion didn't have to be told twice. Pulling out his fingers, the larger male spread Tidus's ass cheeks further apart and positioned the head of his engorged member against the the blonde's hole.

Feeling the tip of his lovers' cock pushing into him, Tidus urged him on. "Yes, yes more. Put it all in."

He'd waited so long to finally _feel_ Firion's cock buried deep inside him that Tidus didn't care about the blinding pain that shot up from his backside, the burning sensation of being stretched farther than ever before. He only wanted to feel Firion's throbbing heat inside him. "Ohhh FUCK!"

Firion's head was bursting with satisfaction; Tidus's tight ass was squeezing his cock like a vice grip, not wanting to let it go. The boy's inner walls were just so hot and so soft that Firion had to struggle to keep himself from pounding mercilessly into the willing body beneath him. "Tidus, you're so tight!"

Panting wildly, the blonde athlete allowed himself to adjust to Firion's size before moving a little on his own. "Ngh… it hurts but it's so damn good."

Feeling Tidus loosen up more to his length, Firion slowly pulled out to the tip of his cock then thrust back in slowly, making Tidus moan in delighted pain. "Ohh gods… Firion, more… I want more."

Pulling out again to the tip, Firion snapped his hips against Tidus's ass, burying himself balls deep into the welcoming heat. This time, Tidus clawed at the wall when he felt Firion hit something inside of him that made stars dance across his vision. "Again! Ngh… again Firion!"

Complying to Tidus's needs, Firion positioned himself to hit that spot deep within the writhing body beneath him. Tidus's cries of pleasure was music to Firion's ears, making him pick up the pace and finally be allowed to slam into the body without worry.

Deciding to change things up, Firion turned Tidus around, making the boy gasp when his back was pushed up against the shower wall. Wrapping his legs around Firion's waist, Tidus locked them into place and thrust down whenever Firion thrust upwards.

This new angle brought with it a whole new level of pleasure. Going deeper and pushing further, Firion continued to make Tidus gasp out his name like a mantra. "So deep Firion! Nghhh so deep!"

Threading his fingers through soaked silver hair, Tidus pulled at Firion's locks, making him grit his teeth in pain but enjoying it nonetheless. Taking his right hand, Tidus began stroking his own cock in time with Firion's powerful thrusts.

Grey eyes gazed down towards the boy's hands working himself to completion. Firion would have to remember that for later: he'd have to ask Tidus to jack off for him. Seeing Tidus pleasure himself made Firion climb closer towards his completion.

Having the tight ring of muscle clench around his cock each time he shoved his large dick in and out of Tidus's tight ass, Firion began thrusting harder and faster. Tidus's body tightened around him as he cried out. "Firion! Oh gods… I'm… NNGH!"

Firion watched as Tidus's body arched beautifully towards him, his cock sending a spray of white across their chests with each load shot off. The blonde's eyes were closed tightly and his mouth agape as a cry of completion echoed in the small bathroom.

A couple more deep thrusts into the impossibly tight ass and Firion found himself shooting off his load deep within Tidus. Connecting his lips with Tidus's own, Firion kissed the other deeply as he pulled himself out of the golden haired boy's body.

Unlocking his legs from around Firion's waist, Tidus stood on wobbly legs, feeling the streams of semen leave his body and run down his legs just as the water did. "Firion."

Looking down at Tidus, Firion ran a hand through the shorter male's wet hair in worry. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, no, nothing like that. On the contrary, it felt damn good." Tidus grinned up at his boyfriend contently. "Y'know, we just had sex in a hospital bathroom."

Firion blinked, not sure as to where Tidus was going with this. "Yeah…?"

Tidus giggled and began rubbing off his semen from Firion's chest. "Nothing."

"You're so weird."

"So says you _Rosebud_."

Firion gave a broad smile. No matter how many times he heard that nickname, it always reminded him of the one who gave it to him. "I love you."

Smiling back, Tidus delivered a quick chaste kiss. "Love you too."

"Hey now, we still need to get you cleaned up." At Tidus's evil grin, Firion continued in a deeper, huskier voice. "I'm sure I missed a couple areas."

"Need a closer inspection of my body?" Tidus nuzzled his head into the silverette's neck.

Leaning down, Firion nibbled Tidus's ear. "Quite possibly."

"The hospital's water bill is going to be real high." Gasping when he felt Firion's hands on his wakening member, Tidus braced himself against the larger male's body.

Firion dropped down onto his knees and kissed the tip of Tidus's renewed arousal. "Like I care."

Engulfing the entire head, Firion hummed around the crown making Tidus grip his silver hair and pull it.

xxxxxxx

"I want to move out of this room." Squall glared at the wall in front of him while Cloud merely shook his head.

"Just don't pay attention to it."

At the sound of a strangled cry, the brunette's icy glare intensified. "I was sleeping."

"But now you're not." Cloud's calming blue gaze met with stormy grey.

"What exactly does that mean?" Squall asked as Cloud arose from his seat. "Hey, where're you going? You can't leave me here with _them_."

Standing near the door, Cloud reached for the handle and locked it, earning a confused stare from the scarred man. "Cloud?"

"You remember that Aerith said that the doctors are all in a lunch meeting till one unless an emergency arises right?"

At Squall's nod, Cloud sauntered over towards the bed and sat down near the brunettes hips. "Well, it's only twelve thirty and we are the only patients on this wing of the hospital."

Squall's mind finally decided to kick in and a small smirk etched itself onto his face. "That's thirty minutes left."

Leaning down towards Squall's lips, Cloud licked the brunettes bottom half. "I'll play nice since you are injured."

Frowning, Squall tried to argue that he could still do it normally but Cloud's lips smashing onto his own quickly halted that train of thought. Oh well; it's too bad that they couldn't have any hospital sex like the two next door but hey, they weren't complaining.

xxxxxxx

"Cecil come on, please?"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"You need to learn to listen to me. I told you to put the stuff away before company arrived yet you failed to listen to my simple request."

Light glared at the departing male, making Cecil smirk triumphantly. "I will be back shortly Light."

Sometimes, people just needed to learn the hard way.

A mischievous Cecil exited the bedroom; leaving an aroused, grumbling Light handcuffed to the bed posts. Dammit he completely fell for Cecil's trap! If he only put the cuffs away when Cecil asked him to then none of this would've happened.

Light groaned out. "Cecil…"

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	12. Chapter 12

**It All Started With A Nickname**

**Ch 12**

**This heat... it's killing me slowly... we get shat upon with snow during the winter and now we have blaaaazing summer sun that's simply frying me like a fish on a rock in a desert! I can hear my skin cells dying slowly... *takes out fan and flaps it*  
**

**Ice cream sundae's for you cool people! : BlackSerenity, ****xrowa-chanx****, ****xBlackDragoonx****, ****NinjaSheik****, ****Neku the Last Reaper****, ****GoldenMoonAngel****, ****Bika-chan****, ****AnimalCops****, rainbowdragon, MogsterDevout, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, FireIce, ****yudi-kun**** and ****phoenixglbtq****.**

* * *

After their bout in the shower and dressed themselves, Tidus's energy level was greatly depleted so they thought it best to take a small nap before Light and Cecil came back. As soon as Tidus clambered up onto his hospital bed, the kid had completely passed out, making Firion chuckle.

Looking at the younger boy's peacefully sleeping face made Firion happy. He guessed that by either later tonight or tomorrow, Dr. Lowell would deem it worthy of Tidus's release; maybe Squall would squeak on by too.

Settling himself into the basic hospital chair next to Tidu's bed, Firion sighed and leaned his head back. If they all were granted leave tomorrow, they would be able to make it to their trip to Besaid. Firion was sure that Light's friend, Sara, would be more than willing to keep their rooms available for them.

Squall was recovering nicely, give or take a few bangs here and there and the punctured lung- which Aerith assured wasn't nearly that bad and would heal quickly- would be able to move around in due time. The silverette was sure that Cloud would be a guarding watch dog and take care of Squall, not letting the brunette out of his sights.

Besides, who said that a good R&R at a beach resort wasn't fun?

Grinning at the thought of the group still heading out, Firion threaded his fingers together and gazed over at his sleeping boyfriend. Tidus would be completely in his element whilst at the beach. The boy's golden hair would accent his already naturally tanned body and his blue eyes would only increase his gorgeousness.

Mind trailing to Tidus wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, Firion shifted some in his chair while a blush raced across his still smirking face. Stupid head, get your mind out of the gutter, Firion chided himself.

Hey he couldn't help it though! He had just spent the past half hour making love to Tidus in the shower. And was it good or what? Remembering the boy's panting body, his arching towards Firion every time the elder thrust into him… Firion shuddered.

This was most certainly _not _the time to begin fantasizing about Tidus!

But alas, his mind wouldn't let him be. Images of wet, gaping lips calling out Firion's name burst through his mind like a race horse and the elder knew he was now in trouble.

Feeling his pants tightening, Firion let out an exasperated sigh. Why the hell was he so horny all of a sudden? Didn't he just have sex with the blonde? He did and his damn body wanted _more_… the greedy bastard, Firion thought as he arose from his seat, heading towards the bathroom again.

Shutting the bathroom door, Firion locked himself into the tiny cubicle. Glancing towards the towel rack, he grabbed at the white hospital given towel that Tidus had used to dry himself off. Placing the damp cotton against his nose, Firion could still smell Tidus's lingering essence.

Fuck, if only Tidus knew how much Firion was completely wrapped around his finger…

Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper, Firion slipped his hand into his boxer briefs and grasped his heating flesh, imagining it was Tidus's hands in place of his own. Firion's mind worked out an entire scene: Tidus began trailing kisses down Firion's neck, going lower and lower till they reached the nice v cut, licking around his naval, before peeling away the cloth that hid away the silverette's weeping member.

Firion's cock twitched at the thought of Tidus's lips wrapping around it, lapping up the pre cum that dripped from the crown, leaking down the large, thick shaft to the base where strands of silver decorated the soft flesh.

The silverette tugged from base to head, making himself give a silent moan of approval. His knees quivered, making him slide down the bathroom wall onto the cool tilled flooring, still pumping his cock to his imagination.

His blonde lover was now on top of him, straddling his hips, aligning his entrance to Firion's erection. Beautiful blue orbs connected with lust filled grey before Firion felt himself being engulfed by a blinding tight heat. Tidus had taken him all in, in one fell swoop, right to the base of his thick cock. The younger moaned in pain and appreciation, making Firion grasp and the lithe hips that straddled his waist.

Firion pumped his cock faster with that thought; imagining Tidus riding him with each and every powerful thrust he delivered into his willing lovers' body. He envisioned Tidus throwing his head back in pleasure as he continually rammed himself into that impossibly tight ass, hitting the boy's sweet spot every time, making the other cry out in bliss.

Hastening his jerking movements when he felt the coiling sensation deep within his gut, Firion imagined pushing Tidus up against the wall and completely fucking him till he couldn't think straight anymore. He'd make Tidus call out his name over and over again like a mantra, shouting out in mind blowing pleasure until he finally begged Firion to let him come.

White hot streams ejected from Firion's cock, shooting across the bathroom floor, as he gasped for breath. Holy shit, Firion thought, he just masturbated in a hospital to Tidus. When was the bolt of lightning going to come down and strike him? Not only did he have sex with Tidus here in this room but, oh no, Firion then got off to Tidus… in this room.

Heart rate slowing down, Firion took the towel he was holding and cleaned himself and the floor off. Shoving himself back into his boxers and closing his jeans, the silverette washed his hands and exited the bathroom.

Tidus was still sleeping soundlessly on the bed, making Firion shake his head and grin. "Oh Tidus…"

Running his hand through blonde locks, Firion placed a kiss onto Tidus's forehead before situating himself into his chair. Maybe he would just close his eyes for a little bit… no harm in resting… The eerie quiet of the hospital quickly lulled Firion to sleep just like it had down with Tidus.

xxxxxxx

Firion's eyes opened at the sound of Tidus's whimpers coming from his bed, making the elder try and shake the other out of his dream. "Tidus… Tidus wake up."

The boy's face was contorted into a look of worry: eye brows knitting together, lips moving with unspoken words. Just what was he dreaming about, Firion wondered. He ran his hand through Tidus's hair in a calming motion while his other gently cupped the blonde's right cheek. "It's just a dream Tidus, wake up."

Tidus's features relaxed and the boy's eyes slowly opened, revealing twin pools of blue. "Firion?"

Giving a reassuring smile, Firion coaxed the other into alertness. "Seemed like you were having a bad dream."

Tidus sighed and let out a puff of air. "Well sorta."

Seeing that Tidus wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, Firion retook his seat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Smirking slightly then frowning, Tidus gazed up at the ceiling. "Well, it wasn't the first time that I've had this dream."

With that being said, Firion gave a small frown. How come Tidus didn't mention it before? Or better yet, why didn't he, Firion, notice Tidus having a bad dream? They were sharing the same bed now so… "You didn't tell me?"

"It's just a recent thing Firion." At Firion's quirking brow, Tidus elaborated, trying to make his boyfriend's rising fear diminish. "It's not like I'm intentionally keeping it from you. The first time that it happened was during the crash."

Grey eyes saddened. "You still could've told me… I would have listened."

The blonde athlete gave a sigh. "Firion I'm not saying that I wasn't going to tell you or that you weren't going to listen. I just didn't because I actually forgot about the whole thing till now, when I just had another one. I'm not keeping anything from you Rosebud."

Having his pet name being used, Firion knew that Tidus was telling the truth. Then again, the boy never really hid anything from him… except the whole past ordeal but hey, sooner or later Firion would be told the story. Hopefully. "Yeah I know. I was just worried about you Tidus."

Tidus gave Firion a charming smile. "Well, thanks. Now, would you like me to tell you about the reoccurring dream I've been having?"

When Firion gave an affirming nod, Tidus began to weave his tale. "Y'see, back when Squall and I were stuck in the snow, I was knocked out for a while and I had this dream about me being skewered by this tree branch. It all felt so _real_. I could feel the pain in my chest where it punctured me and when I looked up hoping to see Squall, all I found was a vacant seat."

Tidus ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his. "His body had flung through the windshield and he was lying on the snow bank out before the car completely motionless. I started to panic, and then I began hearing my name being called over and over. I snapped myself out of the dream only figure out that not all of it was one. Squall was the one who was skewered with the sheet of glass I his stomach and me," Tidus held up his right, bandaged covered hand, "I got away with just this."

Firion gave a soft smile, gently taking his own hand and placing it onto Tidus's own. "Someone was looking out for you."

"And there in lies the other part of my dreams." Sighing, Tidus's eyes took on a saddened glaze. "Squall was just so beat up and I actually thought that he and I were going to die. Right there in that stupid snow bank. No cool deaths like you see in movies just… that. When I fell unconscious after a while, trying to keep Squall awake, the next dream I had was of the very snow scene."

"You were dreaming of what had happened to you earlier?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah it was like I was reliving part of it. It was so weird too. I walked out of the building I was in but the thing was, was that Squall wasn't there waiting for me. It was just snow; endless miles of it every which direction I glanced in. I walked and walked in the darkness towards something that was calling me."

Tidus's eyes clouded at the memory. "I didn't know it then but the figure I was walking towards, I believe, was my mother."

Firion blinked some. "Your mother?" He was expecting Tidus to say something like he was going towards a shadow or a light but definitely not his mother.

A small smile tugged at Tidus's lips. "Weird right?" He shook his head. "But I'm sure it was her. It _felt _like her… I really don't know how else to explain it Firion. I just know. And the words that I heard were something that I know she would have told me."

"That being?"

"That everything happens for a reason. I guess... I guess it really does." Tidus shifted some in his bed. "Like, what if she didn't die years ago? What then? Maybe I wouldn't even be here right now."

"No one can ever know what would have happened if things were different." A small smile tugged at Firion's lips as he rubbed his hand over the younger boys' arm. "But I am happy with the way things have turned out Tidus."

"Yeah me too Rosebud. It's just that sometimes I just can't help but really miss her, and it hurts so much when I think about what I could've done to change everything."

And here Tidus was going on again about what _he _could have done to change things; the boy saw this as his problem and was taking the fault for his mother's death when in reality, no one could have predicted that this entire ordeal would come to pass. "How many times do we have to say this Tidus? It's not your fault!"

"I just feel like it is," Tidus mumbled out.

"Enough with this melodramatic talk, it doesn't suit you." Sighing in annoyance, Firion shook his head and gazed up at the ceiling. "You drive me crazy sometimes."

With that being said, Tidus broke out into a sly grin. "Drive you crazy hm? Y'know… because if we didn't get into that car accident, you and I wouldn't have had some good sex here in the hospital."

Firion's cheeks flared and he cleared his throat. "Tidus! This is hardly the time to bring that up."

Seeing his lover flustered like this made Tidus laugh. "Yet you don't deny it!" Firion was such a stickler to the no PDA rule.

Quirking a silver brow, Firion leaned down towards Tidus's head. "What is there to deny? It was good."

"Oh yeah?" Tidus purred.

Placing a soft kiss onto grinning lips, Firion replied with a sly smirk of his own. "Oh yeah."

Pulling down Firion's face towards his own, Tidus connected his lips with the others', sealing them together. He ran his hand through silky tresses, tugging at the longer strands decorating the nape of Firion's neck, earning a small groan. Tidus knew all too well that Firion liked his hair being tugged.

"Cheap trick Tidus." Firion panted out, eyes once again glazing over in a familiar lust.

"You love it," Tidus replied, trailing kisses alongside Firion's jaw line.

"Well if you two are finished I would like to check and see how our patient it doing."

Firion flung himself away from Tidus, falling back into his chair, cheeks flaming red. Tidus's cheeks had a mimicking red taint as well, the boy quickly positioning himself into a more appropriate position for a sick patient waiting for treatment. "A-Aerith, hey!"

Walking over from her place near the open door, Aerith snickered at the two. "Honestly, if I knew you two would be up to these things I would have specifically informed you," she pointed to Firion, "that he," she then turned her gaze to Tidus, "could do no strenuous physical activities for a couple days."

The blonde buried himself under the white hospital blankets. "Aerith go away, you're embarrassing me!"

This made the woman laugh. "Oh I am embarrassing you? It seems that both you and Firion are doing a good job at that yourselves. I do hope you know that the water charges will be included on your bill young man."

"Water charges… wha-" Then it dawned on him and the boy just wanted to become one with the bed itself.

Firion, who had caught on quicker, cleared his throat. "Aerith you are kidding…right?"

"About the water charges or the se-"

The silverette quickly cut in. "The water charges Aerith. The water charges."

Scribbling a few things down onto her clipboard, the brunette grinned. "Of course we won't bill you for the water. I was just teasing you two."

"She is really good at that."

Three heads turned towards the doorway to where Cloud stood.

"You know me too well chocobo head." Aerith teased the other, making the blonde's lips turn into a frown.

Cloud made his way towards the others. "Squall is calling me that now too thanks to you…"

"And Zack. He's the one who started this whole thing." The woman giggled, remembering fondly the teasing Cloud went through with her boyfriend.

Blue eyes narrowed. "And I'll tell you all the same thing I told him, stop it."

Aerith's beautiful green eyes met challengingly with Cloud's twin oceans. "Did he ever stop?"

"No."

"Then neither will we." She smirked triumphantly at the blonde's pout. "It's all in good fun, I can assure you."

"Whatever."

Just then, Aerith's pager went off. "Oh darn… well, I guess this will cut our visit short everyone. Tidus, you're free to go. Just make sure you keep that hand nice and clean with the bandages we will supply you. I will also ask Dr. Lowell to subscribe some antibiotics to fight of any infection that might occur so check the pharmacy before you check out."

Nodding her head, the green eyed nurse began to make her leave. Just as her hand touched the door handle, she over heard Tidus whispering to Firion, "How did she know we did it?"

"Woman's intuition." Aerith called out, making the two lovers freeze. "That and both of your hair are still wet. It's not too hard to piece things together." The door closed with the sound of Aerith's charming laughter echoing in the hallway. Boys will be boys, she said to herself.

Back in the room, after hearing that small dialogue, Cloud's hardened gaze was directed at the two before him. "Explain," he demanded.

Firion bit his lip. "There's really not that much to explain."

Cloud's blue eyes shot over towards Tidus, knowing that the younger would break under his intense stare. Three… two… o- "It was all Firion's idea!" Tidus babbled out.

"That's ri-What?" Firion's head swiveled towards Tidus. "What do you mean it was all my idea?"

The hospital door opened again, revealing Light followed by Cecil. "Hey Tidus we- woah what did we just walk into?"

Cecil squeezed past the other, stepping into the room. He covered his mouth and let out a laugh when he glanced at the others: Firion had a look of exasperation, Tidus was blushing wildly, and Cloud was… well, Cloud. The blonde was just staring at the two bickering lovers, waiting for his explanation.

"Tidus you were the one who instigated the whole thing. Do not tell everyone that it was me who had the idea of-"

"Firion you _know _that you were the one who directed us into the bathroom to do it!"

Cloud crossed his arms and frowned further. "And why was it that you two did it in the hospital bathroom in the first place?"

"W-well… we… he…" Tidus began stuttering out, trying to find a reason why both he and Firion had their first sex in a hospital bathroom.

A blushing Firion gave an answer. "We both wanted to and Tidus gave his consent."

"What the hell? My consent? It's not like I'm being given away like a bride or anything!" Tidus squawked out, making Cecil erupt further into laughter.

"Oh dear, just what the heck is going on in here?" The giggling silverette inquired.

Light shifted his weight to his right leg and placed a hand on his hip. "Beats the hell out of me."

"It was all Cloud's fault." Both Firion and Tidus replied in unison, making the blonde glare under the accusation.

Cloud's demeanor became defensive. "My fault? I was just asking a question that Aerith brought up! If you two didn't have sex here in the first place then none of this would've happened."

Light rolled his eyes. "Well at least you all got something…" That earned him an elbow to the ribs from Cecil.

"If you'd had done what I asked then you would've as well."

The elder male sighed. "Are you still going on about that?"

Cecil's gaze took on an icy gleam. "Yes, yes I am. You need to learn to put things away!"

"It's not my fault that you have a fetish for bondage…" Light grumbled and as soon as he said that, he wished that he hadn't. The entire room grew silent and the elder silver haired male knew hew was in deep, deep trouble with his lover who looked like he was ready to cut of his head.

"Light… you… you…" Cecil took in a deep breath and exhaled. All the man's anger seemed to have just disappeared, making Light worry all the more when his lover's smile broke out across his face. "You know, I just really don't care anymore."

"Oh come on…" Light gave a pleading look, knowing that he would be in a world of trouble if Cecil wouldn't forgive him. When his lover didn't acknowledge him, Light sighed, resigning to his fate.

Clearing his throat, Tidus continued. "Rosebud you could have at least been a bit more romantic and waited till we were in a more… comfortable setting before taking me." Tidus continued to taunt his gawking lover.

"How come this is all my fault? Why is anyone at fault anyways?" Puzzled by the entire situation, Firion rubbed at the back of his neck.

Cloud let out an annoyed sigh. "I was just asking you two idiots to explain yourselves."

xxxxxxx

In the parallel room, Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in irritation. "Dr. Lowell my you please transfer me to another wing away from the rest of them?"

The elderly male chuckled. "My boy, I believe that you need some more laughter in your life."

"Trust me, I get enough of it daily to last all eternity…" Squall frowned when he heard Tidus's aggravated shout sound through the walls. The brunette really did not care for how, or _why_, Firion and Tidus had sex in the hospital shower.

Changing Squall's IV bag, Dr. Lowell grinned and said, "It is good to have friends such as them. Besides, I've over heard that you all were planning a trip?"

Nodding, the scarred male gave a reply. "That's correct. To Besaid, actually."

"Ah. Well, I believe that you will be able to depart from here tomorrow. You're body is doing a fine job at healing itself." Dr. Lowell patted Squall's arm then gathered his clipboard and began heading out of the room. "Oh and Mr. Leonheart?"

"Yes?"

"Please refrain from over exerting yourself doing… certain activities with your blonde companion for a while hm?"

At Squall's noticeable eye widen, Dr. Lowell let out a laugh and finally left the room.

What the hell was with these doctors and this damn hospital?

xxxxxx

It was around five in the afternoon when Tidus checked himself out of the hospital and when the boy was about to cross the threshold to the cold outside, the double automatic doors opened and two police officers trudged inside, boots dropping pellets of snow wherever they stepped in the main lobby.

"Are you by any chance one of the boy's from the car accident?" The taller of the two officers asked, deep authoritative voice making Tidus gulp audibly.

"Yes," he squeaked out to the officer towering over him.

The other officer, now dubbed a female due to the larger bulge in the chest, crossed her arms over it. "Brady, didn't Dr. Lowell state that the other was now conscious?"

Shit I thought it was a dude, Tidus said to himself, taking a step back from the intimidating woman. Female cops were scary as hell; they were worse then the men!

Officer Brady nodded his head. "We would like to ask you boys a few questions now that you have been medically dubbed in the clear. Will you direct us to the owner of the Hummer vehicle?"

Without hesitation, Tidus's legs carried him towards Squall's room, followed closely by Firion, Light, Cecil and the two officers. Entering the room, Tidus saw Cloud visibly tense up, making Squall turn his gaze towards the new occupants.

Brady took a step forwards from the group. "Squall Leonheart I presume?"

Steel eyes narrowed. "That is correct."

"My name is officer Brady and this here is my partner, officer Turner. We came here sooner but the good doctors kicked us out. Seeing that now you two are in the clear, I believe that this is a good time to get your story."

"What is there to tell?" Squall's eyebrows knitted together, scar crinkling in the middle. He could already feel a headache coming on. "I'm sure you could've deduced what had happened by the look of the accident and what the other person said. Not to mention what the paramedics reported."

"Listen kid, we're just doing our job." Turner snarled out, eyes warning Squall to watch his tongue. "Just tell us what we want to know."

"Calm down Turner." The male officer cupped a hand on her left shoulder. "Squall, Tidus?"

Both Tidus and Squall replayed the entire story for the officers again. Turner was scribbling down something onto her notepad whilst officer Brady merely nodded his head, asking a few questions in-between stories. "You are aware that your Hummer has been totaled, correct?"

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was really getting aggravated by the two officers even though they were just doing their job. "Yes. I figured as much."

"The Camry owner that collided with your vehicle as given me her information to deliver to you." Officer Brady handed Squall a paper with names and numbers written on its white body. "Abigail Stafford wishes you a swift recovery."

The brunette frowned. "Are we done?"

Turner sighed and snapped her book shut. "Yes. Thank you for your cooperation." She tipped her hat, turned sharply on the heel of her shoe and made her way out of the room. Firion and Light, who were standing directly in her path to the doorway, quickly side stepped and let the short red headed woman through. "Let's go Brady!"

The older male shook his head at the command coming from his partner. "Yes ma'am… Thank you all again for your cooperation. I wish you all the best."

"Yeah, we wish you the best as well Sir." Tidus smirked towards the departing officer, motioning towards the glaring red head at the doorway.

"Her bark is worse than her bite." The tall officer chuckled and shut the door, leaving the rest of the guys in the room alone.

Letting out a huge breath, Tidus sagged into one of the seats and leaned his head back. "Holy crap that was scary!"

The brunettes eyelids closed softly. "They couldn't have picked a worse time to come in…"

Cloud frowned and interlaced his fingers with Squall's own. "Aerith had come in moments before the officers came and gave Squall some painkillers to help him sleep."

"Mmm…" That was the only sound that came from the still bed ridden man.

"Come on guys, lets get going." Light nodded towards Cloud. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you and Squall up. Give me a call when you two are ready to leave."

"Will do." Cloud gave a small, tired smile as everyone departed from the room. "Squall?"

Squall's right eye peeked open, revealing a tired grey gaze. The blonde ran his hand through Squall's matted brunette locks and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Get a good rest."

A soft smile tugged at the scarred man's lips, one only reserved for the man sitting by his side, before sleep carried him off. Everything went from good, to bad, to ugly and now, now it's back at the good again. Both Tidus and Squall were alright and the group was most likely still going to head to Besaid for a week at Sara's family Coneria Hotel.

Please refrain from doing strenuous activities for a while with Cloud eh? Squall smiled on the inside. He was sure that they'd find a way around the doctors words. Speaking of doing _that,_ Squall still had to pester Tidus about what he and Firion did. The smaller blonde could be so much fun to tease…

When Squall got back to his place, the first thing he'd do would is ravish Cloud; then, of course, he'd call his car insurance company and sort out this entire car thing with Miss Stafford.

Oh well, it all could wait.

Squall felt his body getting heavier and heavier as sleep continued to gnaw at his conscious. Finally slipping away into a peaceful slumber, the last thought passing through his head was his lover lying naked on their bed. He couldn't wait to get home tomorrow.

xxxxxx

After Light and Cecil dropped both Firion and Tidus off at their dorm room suite, the first thing the blonde did was fling himself onto the double bed. "Ah this feels so good!"

Firion came up behind him and began pulling of the younger boys' shoes. "It most certainly is."

Once he felt his shoes slip off his feet, Tidus rolled over onto his back and grinned when he saw Firion remove his hoodie. "So, you're stripping for me now?"

Halting in his movement with his arms over his head, shirt bunching up near his chin, Firion gave a muffled reply. "You want one?"

Blue eyes widened in excitement. "You'll do it?"

Pulling off the rest of his shirt, Firion dropped it onto the floor and ran his hand down his chest, dipping down past his abs towards his black belt. When Tidus licked his lips, Firion smirked and undid the silver buckle with a nice click.

Pulling off the belt slowly and opening the top button of his black jeans, Firion bit his lower lip seductively and ran his hand across his chest, feeling himself. Tidus was leaning back against the wall, lips parted, small pants coming from him as he watched Firion's show. Damn, since when did Firion know how to do this?

With Firion's jean's zipper down, the elder male seductively tugged at the black material clothing his legs, making it drop down to the floor, pooling at his feet. Stepping out of his jeans, Firion was dressed in nothing but his black boxer briefs that held his-now hardening- package in place.

Cheeks ablaze with red at the sight of Firion's body getting closer to his own, Tidus's heart rate increased. It was getting really hot in here. "F-Firion."

"Like what you see?" The silverette again ran his hands all over his body, making Tidus's blue eyes follow them like a hawk. When Firion's hands began pulling at the tight briefs, Tidus lost it and he pulled the other down onto the bed with him, attacking his lips with his own.

Passion poured into the kiss as Tidus began yanking off his own clothing, earning a small chuckle from Firion on top of him. "A little eager are we?"

Once Tidus was rid of all his clothing, save for his own navy blue boxers, Firion latched onto his right nipple with his mouth and began playing with it. Taking the hardening nub in-between his teeth, Firion toyed with it with his tongue, making the blonde gasp out his name.

Firion felt Tidus's hands rake down his back, slipping underneath his briefs and cupping his firm ass, quietly moaning out his name. Trailing his mouth from Tidus's chest down to his toned abs, the silverette licked around the boy's skin then blew on it, making the blonde shiver in delight at the sensation. "Firion… ohhh…"

Liking that effect, Firion slipped off Tidus's boxers, releasing the boy's erection. Licking from base to head, the elder male then blew on it, making Tidus cry out. Not wanting their neighbor roommates to hear, Firion clamped a hand down onto the boy's agape mouth, effectively silencing him. "Shhh, not so loud Tidus."

Closing his eyes, Tidus nodded and shut his mouth, trying hard not to cry out his pleasure when he felt Firion's mouth take all of him in. The way Firion's lips worked around the head of his cock and slowly sucked all the way down to the base, tongue swirling like a snake around the entire length, made Tidus writhe in an absolute frenzy.

Head thrashing from side to side, hands gripping tightly at Firion's silvery locks, the blonde couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards into his lover's hot mouth. "More… oh gods more."

Firion put two fingers onto Tidus's lips, knowing that the boy would open his mouth and willingly take the digits in. Doing so, Tidus lathered them up before Firion removed them and placed them at the boy's entrance.

One slipped in easily, making Tidus groan out in an uncomfortable, but content, pain. Firion moved his mouth up and down the golden haired boy's shaft then added in a second finger, earning a strangled cry from the other. Scissoring the two fingers, stretching his smaller lover, Firion took his tongue and swirled at the head of Tidus's member, dipping it into the slit at the end, making the boy forget about the penetrating digits. "Oh fuck… Firion fuck me!"

Releasing Tidus's cock, making the boy moan at the loss, Firion quickly rid himself of his own briefs and aligned himself to Tidus's begging entrance. He hooked the boy's legs over his shoulders, lifted his hips up a little, and then thrust the head of his cock inside the tight heat. Groaning when he felt Tidus's ass clench around him, Firion leaned down and captured the others' lips.

Tidus's heart raced wildly; his rear burning with pain yet desire and lust were quickly aiding in the pleasure that was sure to come. Moaning into Firion's mouth, the blonde encouraged his lover to continue. "M-move… please…"

Pulling out to the head then pushing back in slowly, Firion set a pace, one which Tidus was quickly tired of. When the boy began to thrust back, Firion hastened, planting his hands on either side of Tidus and slamming into the boy. The blonde was bent at the center as the English major thrust forcefully inside of him, hitting his sweet spot with such intensity that Tidus was seeing stars dance across his vision.

"Tidus… so good… so good!"

Moving his hands down towards his own weeping cock, Tidus began to pump himself in time with Firion's powerful jerks. "Harder Firion, harder!"

Giving an animalistic growl, Firion threw his head back and simply obliged to Tidus's demands. He couldn't concentrate anymore due to the feeling of Tidus's hot ass squeezing around his cock, sucking him inside, not wanting to ever let go.

When Firion happened to glance down at Tidus, he saw the blue eyed boy jerking himself off, tugging at his own cock whenever Firion thrust deeply into him. The sight of Tidus's sweaty, golden body lying underneath him, legs propped up onto his shoulders, ass towards Firion, chest heaving up and down with pants escaping those sinful lips, had Firion's orgasm crash through him. "Oh gods… Tidus!"

Firion smashed his lips down onto Tidus's and the younger boy gave a cry and felt his own climax erupt, making him shoot out onto both their chests. He felt Firion's cum within him, groaning in pleasure as he felt himself being filled with his lovers' essence. "F-Firion."

Collapsing onto Tidus, the two lay there panting heavily as post orgasmic bliss had the two lovers in a dreary stupor. Grinning like Cheshire Cat, Tidus kissed Firion deeply, snaking his tongue into the elder's mouth, loving the way he responded by sucking on the invading tongue. "That was really good, Rosebud."

Giving a charming smile of his own, Firion nuzzled into Tidus's shoulder, biting it, marking him as his. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Tidus purred out, trailing his hands through Firion's beautiful silver hair as the elder lapped up the abused flesh.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Woo I think these two like the smexy smex eh? –laughs- **

**Would you drop a review? It takes a weeee bit of your time! And heyyyy I'll throw in a complementary picture of our two boys just for you! –nudges readers- eh eh eh?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	13. Chapter 13

**It All Started With A Nickname **

**Ch 13**

**Hello once again you lovely people! It has taken me a while to type up this chapter due to my laceration on my right hand! –laughs- I sliced it with a 9 ½ inch steel blade and went to the hospital and got my self a nice row of stitches –laughs again-. Darn me and my love of cooking! Hmm… now that I think of it, maybe it was because I put Tidus through that earlier on? Maybe me writing it was some kind of premonition or something? Hahaha oh dear… But anyways, I do hope all of your guys' summer is going well! **

**A huuuge thanks to these totally awesome ****people: zacks. little .puppy****, ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****, ****XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX****, ****xBlackDragoonx****, BlackSerenity, ****Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel****, fireandice, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****MogsterDevout, Bika-chan****, ****XxKamijouAltierraxX****, ****xrowa-chanx****, LadyViper21 and Kurayumeki.**

**Here's my review replies for those of you who don't have an account here on fanfiction (I can't believe I forgot to reply last time; shame on me!):**

**BlackSerenity: Yes poor Light really is getting no love xD He needs to be taught a good lesson eh? –laughs- Glad ya found this chapter so amusing! Thanks for leaving a review ^^**

**Fireandice: You guys crack me up! Thanks so much for reviewing. Ice, I do hope that you are doing much better now LOL. Fire you better keep her under control haha.**

**LadyViper21: Oh you are too kind! Thank you so much for your kind words; I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story ^^**

**Now, just to let you all know, I have absolutely no idea of Sara's character personality from the FFI game. Please do not get angry at me for making her OOC or whatever if I have done so ^^;**

**Hope you all will like this chapter!**

* * *

He hated flying. He fucking _loathed _sitting in a tightly concealed area with five hundred other passengers, flying a thousand feet above the ground in an airplane that shook every once in a while during the take off, making the silverette freak out even more.

"Firion, can you let some blood run through my hand again?" Tidus wiggled his hand underneath the other's firm grasp. "I'm beginning to get the prickling feeling on my fingertips…"

As soon as the nice flight attendants went over the rules, regulations and what to do in such and such situation, they told the passengers to buckle their seat belts and prepare for take off. Firion thought that the plane ride would be fine and he wouldn't have to inform the others on his slight –ok, rather big- fear of planes and flying.

Glancing over towards Squall and Cloud who were in the seats parallel to them in the middle row, Firion felt that his own fears weren't _nearly _as bad as the blonde's. Poor Cloud had his blue eyes closed tightly, both hands gripping the armrests for dear life, making his knuckles turn white.

The stoic brunette next to him merely looked forwards, completely unaffected by the whole take off thing. Damn Squall and his ability to just… damn Squall.

Firion glanced to his left and groaned inwardly at the sight of the white puffy clouds quickly passing them as the plane continued its ascent. Cecil was happily staring out the window and Light allowed a small smirk morph across his face at his partner's excitement.

"Aw damn it… I think I forgot to bring my camera…" Tidus whined in his seat.

"Well, if you didn't sleep in and had all your things packed prior to today, you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?" Cecil chided the young blonde, causing Tidus to pout further.

Fiddling with the buttons on his white shirt, Tidus grumbled out. "Oh shut up…"

"Why don't you just buy one of those disposable cameras they sell?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

Squall turned towards Tidus. "Don't sound so upset. Knowing you, you probably put it in the bottom of your bag or it's somewhere in one of your short pockets."

The blonde rolled his eyes, knowing that the brunette was probably right with his statement. "Whatever Squall."

Firion couldn't help but smirk some at the others' expense. Last night, Firion had constantly reminded Tidus to pack before the day of departure and the younger boy had done so… somewhat. He was so excited to be traveling with his friends that he kept forgetting one thing or another, making Firion end up going through Tidus's belongings to see what the boy needed and didn't. Obviously, the kid didn't need his dreaded Art History notebook.

Organizing Tidus's chaotic luggage, with a more calmed blonde by his side, Firion successfully packed the basic essentials for his forgetful companion. He had instructed Tidus to bring whatever else he deemed necessary- like his camera- in a carry on bag. Guess Firion should have packed that one as well.

The sound of the seatbelt light dinging off caused a wave of relief to pass over Firion. No more ascending, thank God, Firion thought to himself.

The same couldn't be said for Cloud however. When those sign lights diminished, allowing for passengers and attendants to roam freely about the cabin, the blonde had made a mad dash towards the bathrooms. Squall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Cloud's air sickness wasn't something he felt like dealing with.

Light bent forwards some. "Squall, how're you holding up?"

"Fine," came the nonchalant reply.

"Cloud will be fine right?"

"As soon as his feet touch ground he'll be alright again."

Tidus snickered. "Guess the mountain boy-"

Before Tidus could finish his sentence, Cloud showed up, paler than usual, and re-took his seat. "Shut up Tidus."

Squall's lips quirked up some and he entwined his fingers with the blonde's.

A flight attendant strode down the isle with a large cart filled with snacks and drinks. "Is there anything I can get for you gentlemen?"

xxxxxxx

The same flight attendant had come by a little before Light and Cecil got up and asked for their lunch orders. Firion heard Squall's scoff at the food selection as soon as the brunette was handed his paper to choose from. The silverette had glanced at his own paper and he couldn't help but cringe at what they were offering.

Maybe he would just stick with the snacks and get food once they landed.

An hour and a half into the flight and Firion found himself a personal pillow for his lover. Tidus's head rested nicely on his shoulder, the boy's breaths coming out deep and steadily. Last night, Tidus didn't sleep a wink till roughly four in the morning. He constantly chatted about what they'd do on the island and Firion had to tune the boy out around two when he could barely keep his own eyes open.

It didn't help that their flight was scheduled to depart at an ungodly hour of eight in the morning. That of course meant that they all had to be there at the terminal at least an hour and a half prior to departure for luggage check in.

Tidus was definitely not the brightest crayon in the box that morning.

Arriving at their designated terminal and hauling all their baggage out of the yellow cab car, Firion and Tidus met up with the rest of the gang and began their painstakingly long wait in line for check in. Squall's already prominent frown deepened as the minutes slowly ticked away and the annoying baggage checker's incompetence at a simple task.

Light wasn't fairing any better than his scarred friend. The usual calm demeanor faded into the background, allowing for a more irritated Light to appear. His thumping fingers against his arm made Cecil tell him to quit it and just be patient.

Patience was definitely not a virtue amongst this group of people today.

Out of the corner of his eye, Firion saw movement coming from his left, Cecil rising out of his seat. Those two had been whispering with one another for the past fifteen minutes now… Eyebrows knitting together as his friend took a little extra time crossing over Light's lap, Firion maneuvered himself out of the way as the silverette passed by. What the heck was up with that?

Glancing back towards his seat companion, Firion's eyes widened. Light was staring straight a head, eyes widened only a little but large enough for Firion to notice something was off. The older male's mouth twitched some before he too arose from his seat. Excusing himself across Firion and a sleeping Tidus, Light made his way down the narrow isle, acrobatically avoiding an oncoming passenger.

Just what in the world was he… A blush crept up on Firion's cheeks, realizing just what those two were probably up to since both headed to the back restrooms.

Sighing back further into his seat, causing Tidus to pull in closer towards him, Firion situated himself for a snooze before the five hour flight ended. Besaid was three hours a head of them so when they landed it would be roughly one or two in the afternoon.

xxxxxxx

Did he mention that he hated flying? Well, now Firion really really _really _hated it as the plane gave another jolt due to turbulence. The flight attendants kept their smiling faces on, assuring the rest of the passengers that the turbulence would end soon and a much smoother flight would ensue but all Firion was envisioning was the plane taking a nose dive into the ocean.

Tidus had been shaken awake by the first rumble, sleepy blue eyes snapping open and glancing around before sighing in his seat, seemingly annoyed that his sleep was interrupted. While Tidus sat there unaffected, Firion was once again freaking out. How the hell was Tidus sitting there so calmly?

Another jolt of the cabin sent a wave of un-assured murmurs through the passengers that did nothing to sedate Firion's worries.

"Mom this is just like _Lost_!"

"Shhh…."

"All this rattling is giving me a headache…"

"Hopefully the pilot knows what to do…"

"I don't want to die."

"Tidus shut up!"

Said boy snickered. "Firion, it's just a little bit of turbulence, nothing's gonna-"

All the lights in the cabin flickered as the plane suddenly began to plummet to the open ocean beneath them which sent panicked screams throughout the airplane before the machine righted itself and got back on course.

"This is the captain speaking. Sorry for that folks, but we are now clear of the bad spot of turbulence."

With that all said and done, another wave of murmurs washed over the group of people. Cloud's eyes were shut tight as he sat stone still in his seat, Squall trying to assure his boyfriend that everything was alright. Cecil and Light were still in a happy bliss that one could only imagine what from.

"F-Firion… please let go…"

Eyes opening- wait since when had he closed them?- Firion looked down at the hand he held in his grasp. Hey at least it wasn't the boy's injured one. "S-Sorry Tidus…"

"Ohhh gods my hand… I should get insurance on both hands." Wriggling his fingers, trying to make blood flow once more through his phalanges, Tidus sighed. "Damn Rosebud, I didn't think you were _that _scared. Yeesh, I think you're as bad as Cloud!"

Speaking of the blonde, all eyes turned towards the pair sitting in the middle row. Cloud still hadn't moved an inch and Squall seemed to have just given up on making the blonde open his eyes to see that everything was fine.

Arms crossed over his chest, the brunette sighed and shrugged his shoulders at the others. "He said won't open his eyes or move till we land."

xxxxxxx

When the plane finally arrived at their destination, the captain came over the loudspeaker once more, telling passengers that if they glanced out their windows, they'd be able to see Besaid Island. He began to go further in depth about the island and what not but all Tidus was focused on was the seemingly endless strip of beautiful sand.

All three- Firion, Tidus, and Light- stretched over Cecil's lap to peer out of the small oval shaped window. The crystalline blue waters lapped up onto the shoreline where blotches of people and umbrellas were seen spread out across the area. Traces of white lines in the water hinted at the boating and water sports associated with the beach as surfers caught waves and skiers were towed behind large recreational boats.

Farther up the lavish beach, following the paved stone trails, was the grand Coneria Hotel that the group would be staying at thanks to Sara. Light said that he hadn't seen her in a couple years since he started with college and she was following with the family business so this could also be seen as a friend reunion for the two.

As the airplane soared above the land towards the runway strip farther up the island, Firion could see small huts and a large temple near the farther end of the island. Tidus had said that the local inhabitants were very friendly and enjoyed putting on blitzball shows for the tourists to enjoy. The Besaid Aurochs were supposedly one of the best blitzball teams around according to Tidus.

"Oh man, just look at all of this!" Tidus's blue eyes shined with enjoyment as he soaked in all that he was seeing from the sky. "An entire week of exploring the island… wow."

Firion moved his hand up to the boy's neck and squeezed it affectionately, his fingers moving through golden locks. "Looks beautiful."

As the plane came to a landing and all passengers were thanked by the flight attendants, the pilot and the co-pilot, the group retrieved their luggage from the circular belt and headed towards the front of the small terminal.

Light paused near the entryway, his suitcase propped up on the side next to him as he scanned the surroundings. "Hmm…"

Quirking his head, Cecil peered up at the other. "Light?"

"Sara said that she'd-"

"Oh my god! LIGHT!" A bundle of colorful fabrics assaulted Light and the man stumbled backwards some due to the girl's excited hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! Oh wow, you certainly have changed a whole bunch. How are you?"

Hugging the brunette back, her wavy hair falling beautifully over her narrow shoulders, Light grinned. "It's great to see you again my friend. Thank you very much for allowing us to stay here."

Releasing her hold on Light, Sara spun around, her brightly colored dress flying behind her, and she smiled broadly. "Oh please it's nothing! So, I totally want to get to know all of you but the hotel van is waiting just over there." She pointed towards the white van marked with the Corneria symbol, her brown and gold bracelets jingling as she did so. "Come on, come on!"

She pranced over towards the van where another man was waiting for them, dressed in a black and green get up, resembling the hotel colors. "Hello everyone; I do hope your flight was pleasant?"

"It was great." Tidus smiled broadly as he handed his suitcase to the man who placed it in the rear of the van next to other suitcases brought by the others. "But I'm sure the island will be much more fun!"

Laughing at the blonde's excitement, the man said, "Well that's great to hear. Welcome to Besaid Island!"

"Eric you do your job well." Sara winked at him playfully.

Playing along with her taunt, Eric smiled slyly back. "Only because I don't want to get fired by my boss' daughter."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Touché. Well, come on guys, pile in and let us get you to the resort."

Turning around and opening the front passenger side door, Sara got into the van while Eric took the driver's side, everyone else situating themselves into the center of the large van.

Tidus buckled his seat belt and spoke quietly to Firion. "She seems to be real excited to see us."

"Well, who wouldn't be excited to see a friend after a long time apart?" Firion rested his left arm across that back seat behind Tidus's head, turning his gaze to the passing scenery of palm trees and other tropical flora.

At Firion's turned head, Tidus's gaze travelled towards his own window. "I hope that doesn't happen to us…"

"Hm?" The silverette turned back around to face his younger companion. "What'd you say?"

"Oh nothing. Just mumbling to myself about how cool this place is." Tidus hid behind a familiar smiling façade, not wanting to worry Firion about his petty fears. It worked and the older male's once questioning face morphed into a grin.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Racing his hand through sun kissed hair Firion delivered a quick kiss to the boy's head, inhaling his scent.

"So Light," Sara turned around in her seat and addressed her friend. "Do tell me who all these fine looking men are."

Smirking Light introduced Cecil first, making Sara's smile broaden when he mentioned that they were boyfriends. The same could be said for the rest of the group and the girl's grin was terribly contagious; even Squall found himself smirking some when Light spoke of him and Cloud.

"Well you all are certainly an adorable group. It's great to see that Light has friends like you all. I remember when we were in high school together and-"

Light interrupted her sentence. "Please, let's not bring up the past…"

The girl shushed him then continued. "He was the quietest guy ever! I swear, if I didn't look to the back of the room in my Math class I would've never even known him to be there. But anyways, he saved my ass from having to retake the stupid calculus course over summer."

"Those were the worst weekends of my life." The silverette grumbled out playfully.

Sara raised a sleek trimmed brow. "Oh really now?"

"Yes." Light's lips drew a thin line. "I learned too much about personal feminine products and the summer wear for Victoria's Secret…"

Groaning at the fact that Light remembered those conversations, Sara ran a hand over her now blushing face. "Don't bring that up."

"'Personal feminine products' he says!" Tidus laughed loudly from the back seat. "Only you Light, only you."

"So Sara," Firion spoke up, changing the topic. "How long has your family been in business here? Like when did you all start?"

The girl pursed her lips in thought before replying. "This hotel was first run by another family but then they went out of business and my grandfather bought it out and fixed it up in 1968. He taught my father how to run the business and well, now it's soon to be my turn to take over. I was sent to a school off the island and, this is kind of embarrassing to say but, I didn't go to college. I regret it sometimes but I know that this is the family business and I enjoy what I do." She smiled gingerly. "Heck, ever since I was a kid I've been running around this place so it's like home to me. I'm too familiar with it, with this lifestyle, to suddenly change it up."

Squall asked another question after her explanation. "But don't you wonder what else is out there?"

"Oh I know what's out there." She giggled some. "The entire big city life just doesn't suit me. I've known these people here since I was a kid and they all know me. We all are like one giant family. There's no way I'd feel at ease walking down a concrete street, not knowing any of the faces of the people as I pass by or feeling the clean ocean air when I wake up in the morning." She turned back around in her seat and sighed, rolling down the window, allowing the salty ocean air smell to penetrate the van. "Island life is what my heart wants."

"Y'know, it does sound nice." Cloud started.

Cecil nodded in agreement. "Yeah, as long as you are content with what you're doing, I don't see a reason why you should do something you don't want to. Besides, you've made yourself a nice starting life here Sara."

She smiled at that. "Thanks guys. You know, even though we like just met minutes ago, I feel like we've been friends for a long time."

"Well, maybe you should come visit us sometime?" Firion inquired.

"Oh wow really? That'd be awesome!"

"Just make sure you stay away from anyone named Irvine Kinneas." Squall mumbled out. Though he and Kinneas were friends, the man's overly flirtatious nature tended to irk Squall if he was around the auburn haired male for a prolonged period of time. Not that Irvine was doing it to Squall, it was just every female that happened to walk by that seemed to catch the man's attention.

Sara's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What? Why?"

Scoffing, the scarred male turned his gaze out to the window. "He goes after any pretty female."

"Oh stop it!" Sara blushed and giggled cutely.

"But it is true." Cloud's lips twitched slightly in amusement. "Selphie is living proof."

Rolling his stormy grey eyes, Squall snorted. "That girl had him by his cowboy hat strings."

Sara laughed again at that. "Man, now I have to meet this guy- if only to see how Selphie whipped him into shape."

Eric took a quick glance into his rear view mirror. "Sorry to break in on your conversation, but we are about to enter the hotel grounds."

"Never get tired of seeing this." Sara sighed, looking at the front entrance of her family business: there was a grand water fountain in the center of the white stone entryway, the three stone dolphins shot out water from their mouths and the way the waterfall was flowing underneath them, made it seem like the mammals were indeed gliding across the ocean top. Lining each side of the paved roadway were dark green palm trees and a collection of large, blossoming pink and white flowers. If the front looked this stunning, one could only imagine what the inside of the grand hotel looked like.

All kinds of people milled around the front either collecting their baggage from their cars or delivering their keys to the valet service. The shuttle van pulled alongside an empty curb and Eric hopped on out of the drivers' side, opening the side doors for the passengers to exit.

Everyone piled out of the van and began sorting through the mound of stacked suitcases and duffle bags, Squall and Cloud being the last ones to get out.

When Squall exited the vehicle right after Cloud, the brunette grimaced, clutching his midsection and leaning against the doorframe. He tried hard not to let the others see his quick flash of pain but, of course, Cloud did. His blonde companion was immediately by his side, trying to urge the stubborn brunette to take it easy and let him help. Squall of course placed on an indifferent mask, concealing his pain, and grabbed for his luggage.

"Stop being a stubborn asshole." Cloud angrily whispered out to his obstinate boyfriend. "You can't do all this now with your still healing body."

It had been a good three weeks of some intense rest and recuperation for Squall thanks to Cloud's own dose of stubbornness and determination; he had ordered Squall to stay in bed or on the couch while he did all the work, getting things the brunette wanted and helping the older male with whatever he needed.

As much as Squall disliked the feeling of being waited on, having Cloud become a personal butler did in fact prove to be beneficial: Squall's wound had begun closing up and the stitches were removed two days prior to this trip. Dr. Lowell said that he should avoid getting the area too wet- no prolonged swimming- but quick showers were fine. Whenever Cloud helped Squall with bathing, he couldn't help but trace the long, mending trail of healing flesh. It was going to leave a scar, no doubt about that. The three inches of tender flesh stretched from beneath Squall's right ribcage to his lower abdomen.

However, once that healed, Cloud said that it'd leave yet another sexy scar. The blonde had a thing for his lovers' facial scar and now it was going to receive a brother.

Determined blue eyes met resilient steel grey but the spiky haired boy wouldn't relent. "Seriously Squall, let go."

Eyes narrowing as Cloud pushed away his hand from his own luggage, Squall was about to protest when a bell hop came rushing up to the group. "Here, here, here! Let me do all the stacking and packing for you all. I'll bring all of your belongings right to your assigned room!"

Sara tsk'd. "Clasko… you need to stop daydreaming."

"Yes Ma'am!" The young boy nodded and hastily began placing the hotel guests' luggage onto his trolley.

While the hotel employees did their job, Sara ushered the group inwards, walking them through the large hotel lobby decorated in a fine island theme with rich wooden flooring towards the check in desk. As soon as they finished up there, she guided them towards the elevators and toted the group to their large hotel suite on the upper floors.

"Well, here is where I leave you all to do whatever it is you please." She handed three sets of key cards to Light who would give them to the rest of the guys later on. "If there's anything you need, you know who to call. I do hope you all will enjoy your stay here at Corneria Hotel." She finished off with a polite business like smile, everyone thanking her and her family for allowing them to stay, before taking off to do other work around the hotel.

"Damn, she totally knows how to mix business with fun." Tidus scratched the back of his head. "She was all giddy during the car ride but as soon as she stepped foot onto her fathers' hotel grounds… wow, just wow."

"It'd do you some good to take note of that for future reference Tidus." Light smirked, slipping in the key card and pushing open the door and walking into the room. "Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say for _this_?" Tidus's mouth was agape as his eyes scanned over the rooms he could see. The lounging area was well furbished with a large white cushiony couch, along with a loveseat and single chair, that sat before a wide screen television. On either side of the couch were small tables and in the center sat a large glass coffee table. The sliding glass door to the side of the sitting area led to a small deck that overlooked the beach. Pushing past Light, the shorter blonde was simply in awe as he made his way through the entryway, walking on polished wooden flooring before meeting up with cool tile for the kitchen. "Oh get out…"

"What is it Tidus?" Firion came in behind the other, running his hand over the black marbled countertops.

"They have a waffle stomper!"

xxxxxxx

Claiming their rooms and unpacking their belongings for the week, each couple went to do their own thing around the island for their first half day here. Light and Cecil headed towards the inner part of the island where the shops and diners were to get a feel for what kind of food the island specialized in, Squall and Cloud decided to take it easy and just hang around the hotel grounds for a while, exploring the pool area and bars, and Firion and Tidus on the other hand decided to check out the island trails.

After strapping on their hiking shoes and packing themselves each a light back pack full of water and some snacks, the two headed down the winding path that lead to the waterfalls on the island. The start of the trail led the two hikers towards a bridge crossing the gap of a large waterfall where other tourists were there taking snapshots of the flowing waters. A couple braver souls had ventured down to the rocks below and were checking out the area beneath the falls.

Firion and Tidus had taken a break there before venturing on into the forest where the trail toughened up for more experienced, or more adventurous, hikers. The families that the two had seen hanging out by the falls were most likely not going to travel through this area with their kids.

About a fifteen minutes into the forest, the trail became covered with vinery and other plant life that made it that more difficult to navigate. Tidus was gung-ho at first but then, as the blinding sunlight and pounding island heat finally caught up with the spunky blonde, he panted, trailing behind Firion who was now carrying both backpacks.

They had taken a detour from the sunlit trail and headed onto a path that twisted through the woods. Coming across old ruins, Tidus collapsed onto the cool stone in a dramatic heap. He grabbed at a large green leaf, breaking it off from the main vine and begun fanning himself. "It's so hot!" Tidus then smacked his left arm. "And damn these stupid bugs! How the heck are you not bothered by any of this?"

Setting down the backpacks and sitting next to his panting boyfriend, Firion chuckled. "Mind over matter for the heat and I like hiking so it's only natural that I like bugs as well, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Grabbing for his backpack, Tidus opened the top and grabbed out his water bottle, placing the opened lid to his lips. Sighing in satisfaction, the blonde motioned towards the over hang of vines and other plant growth. "Y'know, it's said that there's hidden treasure amongst these ruins."

Following Tidus's pointed finger, Firion's cool grey eyes raked over the area. He wondered if the boy was speaking the truth or if he was just pulling his leg. "You sure about that?"

Shrugging is shoulders Tidus took another gulp of cold water. "Not at all." He stood up and stretched some. "But it would be cool if there was some hidden treasure we could find. Don't you think?"

"Hm… Think it would be bad if we went off trail and did our own little exploring?"

"Not if we didn't get caught- or lost for that matter." Tidus snickered. "Cuz if we got lost and ended up having someone come and find us, then they'd know we went off trail and then I'm more than sure we'd get into some kind of trouble."

After stretching from his seated position on the moss covered stone ruins that resembled stairs, Firion stood up and handed the now rejuvenated blonde his backpack. "Well now that you're all pepped up, carry your own stuff."

Blue eyes rolled. "Well aren't you nice." Slinking the black bag onto his back, Tidus began trekking alongside the trail towards the east. "The sign says there's an overlooking of the waterway up a head. We could check that one out then begin our treasure hunt!"

Chuckling as the shorter male picked up a fast pace, Firion sauntered leisurely behind him. It was weird, now that he thought about it, how quickly he and Tidus bonded. Then again, they did live together. And what exactly wasn't to like about the quirky, spontaneous and energetic blonde? Sure Tidus had the attention span of a fly sometimes and it had a tendency to piss Firion off on one or two occasions but it was all what he… loved about him.

So he officially loved Tidus. He'd pondered that thought –that feeling- before; whether it be after they made out, had sex, talking over the phone or just waking up in the morning. He said that he loved Tidus, told the other those special three words, but now, now he truly _loved _Tidus.

After the accident scare, Firion realized that he was so very much intertwined with the golden haired youth that if he ever lost Tidus, he wouldn't know what to do. He needed Tidus- he wanted the boy all for himself.

"Hey Rosebud!" Tidus shouted out from the overlook. "You coming or what?"

Smiling at the way the sun highlighted Tidus's body, emphasizing his charming face and broad smile, Firion made his way towards the other. "Yeah I'm coming!"

Standing next to Tidus, his tied back silver hair blowing in the island breeze, Firion gazed over the flowing blue-green waters below them. Even though it was only like three thirty in the afternoon, Firion could feel the sweat run down the back of his white wife beater. He loved the feeling of a good hike: the sweat, the muscle aches, the nasty mosquito bites here and there and just the feeling of being outdoors in general.

"Man, just look at all this." Tidus said quietly, mostly to himself but Firion heard.

"It is lovely, isn't it?"

"It's amazing." Smirking, the blonde nudged his taller companion's bare arm with his elbow. "Now I see why Sara doesn't want to leave. I mean look at all this! It's just so… perfect."

Nodding in agreement, Firion grabbed Tidus's hand and began pulling the boy towards the forest once more. "Now we need to find that treasure."

Laughing at Firion's childish like antics, Tidus allowed himself to be pulled along. "You better not get us lost."

"I like to think that I have a good sense of direction." Firion had to release Tidus's hand in order to push through some of the heavier underbrush, allowing for the smaller male to get through without harming himself.

As the blonde pushed by the opened way made by his boyfriend, he heard Firion chuckle, causing him to turn around and quirk a brow. "What?"

"Random, but if I did happen to loose track of you, I think all I would have to do was find high ground and look for a yellow streak running through the forest."

"Hey now, this jersey is good luck y'know." Tidus motioned towards his yellow sleeveless jersey with a number ten marked on the back in black. "It might just help us find this treasure. Good thing I put this on before we left the hotel. And I wouldn't be running… I'd be…"

"Running." Smirking at his partner's pout, the silverette continued onwards. Navigating around a large boulder, Firion grabbed Tidus's hand to steady him as he made his way across the narrow pathway. "If we find it, what're we going to do with it?"

"No idea. I guess we just have to see what it is- if there _is _anything that is." Tidus came around a corner, halting. "Hey check that out. There's a beach over here!"

Standing behind the shorter male, Firion looked over the boy's head towards the hidden beach. "Seems like we can get to it by climbing down this rock face. You up for it?" Firion motioned towards Tidus's still semi-injured hand.

"Yeah definitely. I won't let this stop me." Cautiously climbing down the boulder face towards a secluded beach, Tidus grabbed for a protruding rock, using it as leverage to make his descent easier. "I wonder how many people found this place."

Copying Tidus's route, Firion climbed down after him. The green vines that embedded themselves into the rock itself proved to be beneficial, making a makeshift rope for them to use. "Probably not too many. It doesn't seem like this place has ever been used or anything."

Tidus tried out another protruding rock but it slipped out from underneath the boy's foot, causing him to slip up some before grabbing onto a sturdier rock.

"Gotta be careful there Tidus."

"Well it looked like it was studrdy."

Snickering as he watched Tidus kick at another rock before stepping onto it, Firion went back to focusing on his own climb down.

Jumping down onto the white sandy beach, the sand kernels crunching underneath his sneakers, Tidus used his right hand as a visor as he gazed up at his still descending boyfriend. "You stuck or something?"

"Just trying to find the right footing."

The way Firion had himself spread out across the rock face, Tidus found himself staring at the way the silverette's muscles flexed and twitched as he shimmied his way down. Firion really did have nice legs… Blushing when he caught himself staring, Tidus turned around so that the other wouldn't notice.

Tidus had been noticing a lot of things about Firion lately that he hadn't earlier. For instance, the way Firion's eyes came alive when they hiked along the island trail through the forest. It made the blonde athlete happy, knowing that his lover was enjoying himself after a long, tiring semester; emotionally, mentally and physically.

A twinge of pain came from Tidus's hand, causing him to rub the tender area. When he awoke to Firion's worried stare at the hospital after the accident, Tidus wanted to just let the older male wrap him up in his arms and just forget about dancing with death. The look of fear on his face made Tidus's heart clench: Firion was scared that he'd loose him.

He wouldn't loose him. No, Tidus would never let that happen if he could help it. He didn't want to be apart from Firion.

Hearing a thump next to him, Tidus turned his head, noticing that Firion just gave up with climbing and decided to just jump down.

Taking off his backpack, setting it on the base of the tanned rock, Firion began pulling off his shoes. "That was rather annoying."

Staring as his boyfriend began stripping himself, Tidus quirked his head to the side. "What're you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Pulling off his white shirt and throwing it towards Tidus, Firion laughed at the blonde's stunned expression and ran towards the water. "Come on!"

Watching Firion race off towards the waves lapping up onto the shoreline, Tidus couldn't help but yank off his own sneakers and then pull off his jersey, throwing it down right next to Firion's.

"Hey wait up!"

Racing towards the water where Firion stood ankle deep staring out at the large expanse of salty water, Tidus jumped onto the older male's back, causing him to stumble further into the ocean, automatically wrapping his arms around Tidus's legs. Tidus wrapped his arms round the silverette's neck, trying hard not to fall into the water as Firion fumbled around on the uneven ground.

"A little warning would've been nice!"

"How much warning do you need?" Chuckling Tidus set his head atop of Firion's. "Wasn't the splashing water enough?"

A gull cawed over head as the two horsed around in the water, the warm sun beating down on their bare backs.

Maybe the treasure was already found.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Drop a review?**

**~ChaosGarden**


	14. Chapter 14

**It All Started With A Nickname**

**Ch 14**

**Hi everyone! Hope that ya'll are doing well. Summer is starting to come to a close... no! Then I have to start up fall semester... no! -laughs- A huge plate of strawberry tarts for the following awesome people: MogsterDevout, ****Neku the Last Reaper****, ****xrowa-chanx****, suzaku-san, ****Kikurukina Bal Des'cagel****, ****AvariceOfTheTulips****, ****XxKamijouAltierraxX****, ****XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX****, fireandice, BlackSerenity, ****Bika-chan****, ****Kurayumeki****, ****Madriddler****, ****ToxicVampire6606****, MoroKai-Chan, and ****Sever My Sweet Tooth****.**

**Author replies for those who do not have accounts here on fanfiction:**

**suzaku-san: -laughs- yes, a waffle stomper indeed. I find those things humorous and could totally see Tidus getting excited by it. It's great to know that you figured out the ending to the last chapter! I left it quite... hidden I think haha. Thanks so much for your review :)**

**fireandice: Oh you two never are so kind! Yes, poor Cloud and Firion with air sickness; it's no fun at all :( But thank you so much for leaving a review! I'm glad that you both are still enjoying it :)**

**BlackSerenity: -laughs- Yes this fic- in my mind- has been dubbed a fluff fic. I couldn't not put in Cloud's air sickness hahaha the poor dear. Thanks so much for taking the time to drop a review! I'm glad that you're enjoying it still :)**

**MoroKai-Chan: Hahaha thanks so much for your review! That nickname was what started this whole storyline: Rosebud. Oh I must agree with you that the game developers must've been hinting at _something_. Haha. :)**

**Thanks again to all of you who took the time to drop a review! It really means a lot!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sun's warm rays begun pulling back, a tell tale sign that dusk was quickly approaching. Time had quickly passed as Firion and Tidus relaxed by the water and now six thirty was impending. Walking back from the ocean, through the forest once more, Tidus's heart was beating fervently- not due to exhaustion this time. He remembered the promise he had told Firion before they came here: that he'd finally tell the other all that had happened to him in the past.

He saw the way Firion looked at him in the water even when the silverette didn't think that he was watching. It wasn't only here at the beach, no, it was whenever Tidus had his bare back bared to the other. The elder male was waiting patiently for Tidus to finally reveal all to him. Constantly back on the mainland, he kept telling himself that he was ready, that tonight would be the night that he'd tell Firion but every time, he'd chicken out. As childish as that sounded, Tidus was just too scared to bring up all those dormant memories once more but he couldn't keep running from it forever. Ever since they set foot on the island, this was all Tidus thought about in the further parts of his mind.

It wasn't fair that Tidus kept hiding this from Firion. If he truly loved him like he said he did, then he needed to tell him.

Squall had reassured Tidus countless times that he would never be the one who would tell Firion what happened and the brunette held true to his words.

Halting on the trail near the large waterfall, Tidus called out to his lover walking a few steps a head of him. "Hey, Firion?"

Stopping on the trail, said male turned around to face the younger who called to him. "What is it Tidus?"

"I…" The sound of the gushing waterfall thankfully hid the boy's loud heart beat. Roaring waters echoed loudly as Tidus started down at the ground. Damn it, he was going to chicken out again.

Firion's hand suddenly landed upon his shoulder, causing him to jump some. "Tidus, are you alright?" Worried grey eyes peered down at him.

And suddenly, the boy's mouth decided to move on its own. "No, no I'm not alright. I have been thinking and thinking about when to tell you about my past and every time I think I'm ready, I just freeze up. I'm tired of running away but I'm just scared about bringing back the past." Tidus took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "I buried it so deep within me that I don't want to bring it back to the surface. But if I don't, I'll break my promise to you, and I don't want to do that."

Tidus took a step back from Firion, effectively making a two foot space between them. "I know I've now just probably ruined this vacation even though it has barely begun but I, I can't just keep it all bottled up anymore. I see the way you look at me and it hurts me knowing that I'm hiding this one thing from you."

The young blonde angled his head down, his bangs covering his eyes so that Firion wouldn't see the tears welling up within blue orbs. He expected Firion to try and talk to him, to assure him that everything would be alright, but when he found his face buried within the silverette's chest, the older male's arms encircling him, pulling him tightly towards his broader body, Tidus couldn't help but let his own arms wrap around him. "I'm sorry."

And damn it, he wasn't going to cry. There was no way that he'd be the cry baby his father always said that he was.

"Tidus," Firion began, not letting go of the other. "I know that this is a tough topic for you to discuss. I do want to know, hell, I feel like I'm failing you as a boyfriend since I can't help you with this. I want to be there for you, for everything." And then he added more quietly, "You need to be strong and face your past so you can move on."

This was new; usually Firion was all understanding and wasn't pushing the topic but now it seemed like he was yearning for the knowledge of what happened. Then again, if Tidus were in his shoes, he too would be wishing to know what happened. It just wasn't fair that he kept denying Firion that one last piece of him.

But it was just so fucking hard to bring it all up. Tidus was just down right scared to remember everything, that's why he was taking so painstakingly long in finally telling Firion _everything_.

"I can never force you to tell me all; that is your choice alone to make." Firion pulled away some from Tidus, forcing the blonde to look up at him. The sun was setting, causing a brilliant orange and red tone to warm the sky. "Just know that no matter what happens, that I will always love you, whatever choice it is you make."

Heart bursting at the seams with unbridled emotion, Tidus flung his arms around Firion's neck, burying his face into the crook of the older boy's neck. "I love you. I really, really love you Firion."

Hugging the young man for all he was worth, Firion sighed into the mass of blonde hair. "I love you too Tidus."

"Tonight," Tidus whispered.

"Tonight what?"

Pulling himself out of Firion's hold, Tidus grabbed the others' hand, pulling him towards the hotel. "Tonight I'll tell you everything."

"But-"

Interlacing his fingers with Firion's own, Tidus walked side by side with his partner. "I'm done with hiding."

A smile blossomed on the taller male's face. "Good."

By the time the two arrived back at the hotel site, the sky was already darkening and the moon was peeking out in the distance. Entering their shared hotel suite, they saw that Cloud and Squall had both fallen asleep on the couch while watching television. The blonde's head rested peacefully on Squall's lap while he had his right arm draped lazily over Cloud's stomach, his left propped up on the arm rest.

"Those two have been like that for the past half hour." Cecil spoke from the kitchen. "Seems like they were tired from the flight."

"Did they get anything to eat?" Firion questioned, taking off his shoes before walking further into the hotel room.

"I believe so," Cecil said, leaning up against the counter. "Enjoyed your hike?"

Nodding, Tidus gave a tired but satisfied grin. "Yeah it was great. There's this secluded beach area we found."

"Oh really? Sounds interesting." Just then, Light walked into the room, his still wet silver hair falling over his black t-shirt covered shoulders.

Tidus slipped off his backpack and hopped into one of the bar chairs. "Hey Light, how was the town?"

"Very extravagant." The older silver haired male went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "They have a wide variety of local foods and one or two main stream brand restaurant. I take it that you and Firion haven't eaten dinner yet?"

Shaking his head, Firion went to stand behind Tidus. "Nope. Anyplace you recommend?"

"Lulu's Hut; it's right by the beach and has a wonderful oceanic view. The place isn't hard to find at all, right off of Main Street." Light smiled towards his lover. "We ate there today and it was quite delicious."

Firion turned towards his seated boyfriend. "Tidus, would you like to go to Lulu's Hut tonight with me?"

"You know, this sounds like you're asking me out on a date Firion." Tidus smiled towards the other. "Yes, I would love to go there for dinner tonight with you."

xxxxxxx

The dinner went splendidly well- both Firion and Tidus left the restaurant satisfied and decided to take a walk down by the beach. Toes tickling the sand as they slowly walked down the moonlit shore, Tidus slowed to a stop, making Firion turn towards him. The loud bustling of city night life was drowned out by the waves kissing the sand as they broke upon the shoreline.

"A promise is a promise right?" Tidus began, taking a nervous breath at the thought of unleashing all his caged memories.

"You sure about this?" Firion questioned.

The blonde gave curt nod as if reassuring himself. "Yes."

Firion grasped Tidus's hand, holding onto him tightly as if the boy would disappear if he let go. "I'm here for you."

Turning towards the ocean, bright blue eyes alight with the moon's glow gazing over the empty ocean, Tidus began his tale…

Freshman year of high school; in other words, hell. Shorter and physically smaller than the rest of the school boy's due to his age difference- not that much mind you- Tidus was definitely one everyone had their eye on. This was the boy who had skipped a grade and was in all honors classes as a freshman. A nerd. A nobody.

Being friends with the one and only Squall Leonheart was one of the gossip topics that travelled around his school like a virus. This was the Squall Leonheart that was the typical 'cool kid' whom everyone wanted to be friends with. Ironically however, the brunette denied any sort of close friendship with all of them, save for a select few; Tidus being one of those very few.

Then again, he had known Squall since middle school. One day at lunch, as Tidus sat with his packed meal made for him by his loving mother with his class, the teacher introduced a new student: Squall Leonheart. The giggles made by the girls as they looked at the young boy brooding in front of the class made all the guys' eyes roll.

The interesting thing though, was the stormy eyed boy seemed so indifferent to, well, just about anything. He was placed in the open desk next to Tidus and from their, their friendship began.

High school was a different story however.

This one day Tidus just so happened to be running late; for some god forsaken reason, his locker decided to get jammed up and, not wanting Squall to be late to his class, Tidus was on his way to the main office to ask for some administrative help when another kid accidentally ran into him in the hallway after turning a corner.

The two collided and Tidus was sent sprawling onto the ground while the other guy spoke in a colorful language that Tidus's mother would've fainted at before making him wash his mouth out with soap and water. Tidus looked up and immediately grimaced when he saw that it was Brandon Schwartz. Both he and Squall had a hate relationship that stretched from one side of the school to the next. This junior despised Tidus's best friend and Squall loathed the upper classman.

For reasons Tidus didn't know because Squall refused tell him.

The taller male glared down at the boy still staring up at him with wide eyes. "Hey you little shit, watch where the fuck you're going." Then, as if realizing who it was, Brandon's eyes widened some. "Wait, you're Squall's friend… aren't you?"

Mouth not working properly, all Tidus did was nod in an affirmation.

"Are you one too?"

Are you one too? One what? Confused blue eyes stared into angry brown. "What?"

"Tch. It's like a pack. When you find one, you'll find them all." Crouching down, the junior snarled into the freshman's still perplexed face. "Stay the fuck away from me you faggot."

A what? Tidus's mind raced, trying to find the definition of _faggot_. "Why are you calling me a bundle of sticks?"

That earned him a quick shove before the black haired boy stood up. "Don't get smart with me you little shit. I have my eye on you now."

Who knew that that chance encounter would've sparked a war? Tidus told Squall what happened and of course, Squall got mad and went to have a "talk" with Brandon. It must have been weird, or quite embarrassing, if you were a junior getting yelled at by a mere freshman. Then again, Squall was Squall.

How did Brandon get back at Squall for embarrassing him like that in front of his friends?

It was a late winter afternoon and Tidus had to stay after school with a teacher to receive extra help on an assignment. The buses had already departed but it was a good thing that he only lived a couple blocks away. Squall said to meet him out front so that they could walk back together.

Tidus smiled. Squall was such a nice friend.

Shutting his locker and trying to stuff his book in his backpack, Tidus made his way down the barren hallway and turned the corner towards the exit. Again, not watching where he was going, the boy ran into another person who felt like a brick wall. At least this time, he didn't fall. "S-sorry."

The wall turned around and Tidus cringed. Shit. "Hey, it's you again… Squall's friend Tidus, right?"

This is not good; Squall had specifically told him to stay away from Brandon, that Brandon was his problem, not Tidus's. But why did Squall have to be the only one standing up to this brute? "Yeah, and what's it to you?"

The taller boy seemed to tower over Tidus as he neared. "I need you to tell Squall something."

Heart beating erratically as he backed up against the wall, Tidus tried to make himself sound braver. "Oh yeah? Why don't you just tell him yourself?"

Brandon smirked, draping his hand across Tidus's shoulder, pulling him off the wall. "Let's take a walk."

Wringing himself from the other boys' touch, the blonde spat out, "You know, maybe _you're _the faggot."

Brandon didn't look like he liked being called a bundle of sticks too much. Before he knew it, Tidus's head was spinning due to a strong right handed punch. Collapsing onto the ground, the boy tried to right himself but that just seemed completely undoable. Crap, where did his jacket go? It'd be really cold if he forgot it in his locker…

He felt himself being dragged across the floor and then through a doorway. The dark grey tiles underneath his hands said that they were now in the boy's bathroom at school.

Backpack yanked from his back, Tidus was flung against a wall. Crying out as his head collided with the tiled divider, Tidus's body was now moving on instinct. He scrambled towards the doorway, trying to escape, but large hands kept pulling him back until another punch completely made Tidus black out for a moment.

Mind swirling, all Tidus felt was himself being pushed to the cool ground before something sharp tore away his shirt, piercing his skin as it went down the length of his back. All Tidus could do was groan in pain due to the hand clasped firmly over his tiny mouth. Tidus just thought how his mom was going to be _so _angry at him for ruining another shirt…

"You little shits are all alike and need to be taught a lesson." Again with the swearing and name calling… Brandon moved in behind Tidus and leaned over the downed boy. "Do you like that?"

No, no I don't, Tidus thought. "G-get off!"

Brandon scoffed. "I don't think so. I want you to ask Squall this."

Tidus then felt his pants being brutally yanked down, revealing himself to the other boy. This is so wrong, Tidus thought, what did I do to deserve this? "Please stop!" Mind frantic with fear, Tiuds writhed underneath Brandon's weight. He needed to get away. He needed to run. He needed to escape!

Damn, now he was crying. Tears raced down his face as he tried to flee, but it was futile.

The older boy's extra weight held Tidus in place as he positioned himself behind the blonde. Tidus completely froze as a sharp, piercing sensation erupted from behind him. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. It was as if his mind had completely shut down and refused to work from this point on.

But sadly, his mind did not decide to throw him into an unconscious state. He felt something running in and out of him, over and over again, as Brandon grunted behind him. "This is all Squall's fault you know. If he were only normal, you would've never been like this."

And then Tidus did something that his mother would have washed his mouth out with detergent for. "Fuck you!"

The bathroom door flung open, causing Brandon to halt before quickly pulling himself out of Tidus's abused body. "Shit… Oh… Well look at this."

Frightened blue eyes looked up through a veil of tears. "S-Squall…"

All Tidus remembered hearing was his best friend's running footsteps, and a scuffle happening behind him. Squall was here now… Squall would make everything better, just like before. Using what strength he had left, Tidus shakily pulled up his pants, trying to cover what little dignity he had left.

When he heard Squall cry out in pain, Tidus opened his eyes and craned his neck, watching as Brandon quickly fled. "You all are going to hell you faggots!"

With his right eye puffy due to the punch Brandon delivered to him earlier, Tidus called out to Squall who was still in a kneeling position. "Squall?"

When the older boy turned around, Tidus felt his heart cry out again. "S-Squall y-your face… your face… you're face is all-"

Blood racing down his visage from the cut that stretched diagonally from his upper right brow line down, Squall made his way over towards the other. "Don't worry about me Tidus."

"It's all because of me… Your face… If only I kept quiet…" Blue eyes took on a distant stare. "It's all… m-my fault."

From then, he was lost in a pool of grief, running away to the farthest part of his mind that no one could reach. He cloaked himself in a bubble, trying to forget everything. It had taken them weeks to bring Tidus back from concealing himself away deep within his mind and when they did, the child had changed.

Tidus turned towards Firion, a haunted look in his gaze. "There. That's it." He smiled sadly. "You probably think I'm disgusting now huh?"

Still holding Tidus's hand, Firion brought it up to his lips and kissed it, before pulling the blonde closer, running a hand through tamed golden locks. Tidus still couldn't read his boyfriend's gaze as said males' eyes roamed over the shorter male's frame. Once those grey eyes halted on Tidus's own twin pools of blue, Tidus felt his breath catch in his throat at the emotion he saw. "Firion I-"

Tidus was hushed by Firion's fingertip being placed on his soft lips. "Tidus, I can not tell you how… I can't even find the right words for it to explain… With you revealing this to me, I feel that you now trust me with everything."

"But I've always truste-"

"Shh… Let me finish." Firion gave a warm smile. "When I say trust, I mean with not only your heart, but your entire being. It hurts me to see you sad." He cupped Tidus's left cheek with his palm, caressing the soft flesh. "It makes me happy when I see your smile, when I hear your laugh, when I'm just _with _you. I cannot be a luckier man to have you by my side Tidus." Firion's hand moved from the younger male's cheek down to his chin, lifting it up some. "The past will never come back to haunt you. I will be here for you, I will protect you from anything that wants to cause you harm. Look to me for a sanctuary from your fears."

Slowly, Firion brought down his lips to Tidus's parted ones, gently kissing him. "I am in love with you Tidus, and nothing will take you away from me."

"Yeah but-"

Firion shook his head, silver hair shining with the moonlight. "Yeah but nothing. I understand why it has taken you so long to finally deem me worthy of the truth. If that ever happened to me… I truly do not know what I would do. Probably lock that event so far back in my mind that I would've refused to believed that it had happened in the first place. Over the past months, I've watched you struggle with telling me but I tried hard not to push you till you were truly ready Tidus. Honestly, I still can not bear to know that that had happened to you and it hurts me knowing that you went through that kind of pain." He ran a calming hand through Tidus's hair. "You were so young…"

"I'm sorry," Tidus whispered out.

Silver eyes widening some, Firion pulled back to look down at the shorter boy. "Tidus, there is _nothing _you need to apologize for!"

"If only I didn't instigate it though. Squall told me to stay away but I just wanted to help him because he's always the one helping me... And just look what happened…"

Damn, he needed to think of something that would help Tidus finally let it all the frustration out. Sighing, Firion cupped the younger male's cheeks with his hands. "Tidus, do you trust me?"

Confused blue eyes met with pale silver. "What?"

The taller male smiled softly. "Do you trust me?"

Without further hesitation, Tidus nodded his head, grasping the hands that were still on his face. "Of course I do! Why are you asking this?"

Firion's smile broadened as he pulled his hands away from Tidus's face and began tugging the boy down the shoreline towards the farther reaches of the beach. "Come."

"W-where are we going?" Trying hard not to stumble on soft sand as Firion set a quick pace, Tidus used the elder's strong grip as a balance stabilizer.

"Just come on; I'll tell you when we get there," Firion said vaguely.

Further down the beach, far away from the lights and noise from the alive town behind them, Firion and Tidus stood at the waters edge, toes tickling the wet sand as waves lapped up onto the shore. It was only the pair who voyaged that far out on the beach at night.

Tidus tugged on Firion's dark blue dress shirt. "Firion, what the heck?"

"Scream."

"What?"

Firion got behind Tidus and pushed him forwards some so that his ankles were buried in the cool ocean water. "Scream. Let it all out. No one will be able to hear you out here."

Screaming would make him feel better? Tidus shook his head. "N-no I can't."

Just then, Firion let out a yell, spooking the boy standing in the water. "F-Firion! Don't do that!"

The silverette smiled triumphantly. "It made me feel better." His stare swiveled towards Tidus. "Your turn."

Turning towards the vast oceanic sight before him, Tidus tried to find something that'd unleash all his walled back woes. Somehow, it felt like the water was calling to him, urging him to just let it all run free. There wasn't any other beach-go-er in sight so Tidus summed up the courage to just break free.

It felt like gates had opened up within him as emotions that lay dormant shoved their way through towards the surface, clawing to be released. Tidus opened his mouth and let it all out with a shout. The pent up anger, hate, despair, sadness… it all just released itself and hell did it feel good.

Clenching his fists, Tidus summoned up the emotions once more and screamed to the open seas; the waves answered his call by crashing loudly onto the shores as if they too were affected by his feelings.

He was angry that he hadn't been strong enough to stand up to Brandon, enraged that Squall had been hurt because of him, and saddened that it had taken him _this long _to finally tell Firion everything. The final shout out of the three powerful emotions left Tidus panting, fists still firmly clasped together as the tendrils of anger, sadness and hate trickled away just like the tide.

Behind him, Firion stood strong, watching as Tidus finally released everything. He wondered just how long it had been since Tidus had really let it all go- let all his dormant emotions escape so that they wouldn't come to harm him. It seemed like it had been too long since the boy had really let go and Firion felt content knowing that his younger lover was now releasing it all- for good this time.

From the beginning when he met Tidus, Firion had not a clue as to where their budding friendship would take them. He wasn't even certain that they'd even make it as roommates when he found the boy sleeping underneath his bed. It's funny how quickly things change when you give them a chance to happen.

The younger boy turned around and smiled, making the silverette's heart flutter. It wasn't a smile like before, no, this time it seemed like Tidus was smiling from the very heart of his soul. "Firion, thank you."

Wrapping his arms around Tidus's waist, Firion hugged the young athlete and twirled him around once in the water, making the other laugh. Setting Tidus down onto the dry sand, Firion kissed the boy's lips quickly. "I love it when you smile."

Tidus's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Never before had he felt such peace as he did now, standing by the seafront with his lover at his side. Everything he had held deep within him just seemed to have been pulled away, taken deep into the undertow of the oceanic current, forever lost within ever churning tides. "I love you, Firion."

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter :)  
**

**Review for another strawberry tart or chocolate dipped banana?  
**

**~ChaosGarden**


	15. Chapter 15

**It All Started With A Nickname**

**Ch 15**

**Hello everyone! Been a long, long, long time since I last came and updated this story eh? But, I am keeping to what I promised you all. With finals done, presents wrapped, etc, I'm giving you all this. Lol. Thank you all so much for your patience with me and this story. I love all you who left reviews, faved and whatever ya'll did with this thing I have going. You all truly rock like white Santa snowballs.**

**A huge thanks goes out to: Sever My Sweet Tooth, MoroKai-Chan, Dash Handsome, Bika-chan, ToxicVampire6606, xBlackDragoonx, BlackSerenity, XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX, Neku the Last Reaper, peagasusonsteroids, XxKamijouAltierraxX, xrowa-chanx, Mogsterdevout and JJMagic.**

**Author replies for those without accounts:**

**MoroKai-Chan: Thank you so much for the nice review :) I'm really glad that you enjoyed it so much! Yes, it did take poor Tidus a while to finally say everything but I felt like something like this, someone would truly keep it hidden for a while since it affected them greatly. But it is a good thing that Firion was here to help him out! Thanks again :)**

**Dash Handsome: Yes the screaming thing does seem to work eh? Thanks so much for droping a review! :)**

**BlackSerenity: Hahaha I'm glad that you were excited about the last chapter! Hopefully this one will prove to be of some excitement as well :) Thank you for leaving a review!**

**Pegasusonsteroids: Yup this fic is truly filled to the brim with fluff I think. But fluff is good right? ;) Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review!**

**Now without further rambling, I give you all chapter 15. **

* * *

Cloud awoke to his head resting nicely on top of Squall's lap. The elder brunette was fast asleep, snoring softly, with his right hand around the blonde's center and left draping over the arm of the couch. Blinking still sleepy blue eyes, Cloud groped the coffee table for his cell phone. Finding the item, he flipped it open to check the time.

The brightness emitting from his cellphone made Cloud squint at the slight discomfort it brought. Since when did it get to midnight?

Sighing, he shut the phone and re-wedged himself against the elder male's warmth. A few more minutes passed by and Cloud was fed up with trying to sit still and go back to sleep. Slowly sitting up as to not wake the brunette, he quietly made his way towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge and grabbing a soda, Cloud shut the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when Cecil was not but one foot behind him.

"Hey Cloud."

Schooling his features quickly back to a familiar indifference, Cloud glared whole heartedly at the chipper male grinning before him. Damn Cecil to hell. The guy was sneakier than Tidus whenever he had a prank that involved one of them. Adding another good foot and a half between himself and the silverette, Cloud ground out, "What are you doing?"

Silver eyebrow arching up to the hairline, Cloud's reply was a snicker then an eye roll. "Same as you obviously. Getting something to drink since I can't seem to sleep." Moving around Cloud, he opened the fridge and grabbed for a can of soda. Popping the can and taking a sip, Cecil motioned to the balcony overlooking the now moonlit beach.

Quietly making their way across the living room where Squall still slept, the two exited the suit onto the balcony bathing in moonlight. Leaning up against the railing, Cecil sighed and smiled. "It feels so relaxing, being here."

Cloud merely nodded in response, taking a seat on one of the balcony chairs. A light wind graced the hotel, sweeping across the balcony and ruffling their hair and clothes. It carried with it the smell of the island; a calming ocean spray mixed with the fresh greens of the forrest beyond the resort.

A few more moments of silence passed then a thought occurred to Cloud. "Cecil, where are Firion and Tidus?"

Turning to face his blonde companion, Cecil thought for a moment then gave a smiling reply. "They went out earlier when you and Squall decided to take a cat-nap. Well, in his case, a full out sleep." The silverette chuckled. "I do hope that they are enjoying themselves. This is the perfect time for great bonding between them. Wouldn't you agree, Cloud?"

Again, Cecil reply was a silent nod. Even though Cloud didn't always respond vocally, Cecil knew that the man more that likely agreed with everything he had said. Firion and Tidus needed to spend some good quality time with one another specially. After all, this was their first time at truly being alone and going on an actual romantic date.

"Do you... think he told him?" Electric blue eyes danced over the waves crashing against the shoreline. Cloud had ben wondering for a while now when Tidus would suck it up and let Firion know his past. But if anyone knew how to hide a past, it was Cloud.

Taking a quick sip from his drink, Cecil nodded. "I have no doubt that he did. Tidus seemd to be on edge earlier so I knew something was up with him. More than likely he has been thinking about this the entire trip over. I could see it in his body language."

This earned a small smirk from the blonde lounging on the padded wooden chair. "You always were one for reading body language."

"Hmmm, it does prove useful, no?" At Cloud's questioning stare, Cecil continued. "I can read you and Squall like open books even when you put up that wall of ice or mask of indifference you two are so fond of."

Blue eyes rolled and a puff of air escaped between Cloud's lips. "Shut-up."

Knowing how much Squall and Cloud preferred their emotions not being toyed with or provoked, Cecil decided it would be best to not pester the poor blonde further.

Although, it was quite fun riling the guy sometimes. It made for rather amusing flustered expressions.

The two sat in peaceful silence, each contemplating their own thoughts, when a scream in the far off distance had both of them turn towards each other as if to ask 'did you hear that?'

"So you heard it too?" Cloud inquired, heart thumping a little louder within his chest.

Nodding in affirmation, Cecil turned once more towards the ocean. "What in the world was that?"

Cloud arose from his seat and walked towards the balcony look over. "No idea."

"Who would be out this late at night?" The silverette's eyes were wider than normal as he glanced towards Cloud. "Do you think their in trouble?"

Frowning, Cloud didn't answer, waiting to see if he would be able to hear another shout or something. "Maybe it was-"

Cecil quickly cut him off. "What if it was a ghost?"

A moment of silence from Cloud who just started at the taller male then, "Are you serious? You think there's a ghost. Here. On an island." He motioned towards the open ocean. "Who just so happens to scream out in the distance?"

"Well, you never know."

Another moment of silence. "Tidus is rubbing off on you."

Cecil was about to comment when Cloud quickly added, "And no, that is not a compliment."

Pursing his lips, Cecil sighed, leaning against the guard rail. "I was just going to say that his cheerfulness and youthful spirit is quite flattering to be compared to."

"Hn."

The waves crashed onto the sand, pulling some away with the tide. Maybe they were just imagining things?

"Why are you two outside?"

A dark, deep voice from behind had both Cecil and Cloud gasp, freezing on spot, tension coursing through their bodies making them stand as rigid as a board. The blonde turned and hissed, "Dammit Squall. Don't do that."

The sleepy brunette blinked lazily and scratched the back of his head. "It's not my fault you two didn't hear me."

He collapsed onto a vacant seat and stared at the two still standing before him. "So? What are you two still doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Searching for ghosts."

"Cecil, shut-up." Cloud snapped, quickly loosing control of his temper. "There are no such things as ghosts."

Squall merely blinked through sleepy steel eyes before getting up and walking back into the suite. There was no way he was going to sit out there with those two acting like that when a perfectly comfy bed was calling out his name.

As the door shut silently just as it had opened, Cloud gave a quick glare at the silver haired male. "Great, now Squall's going to be mad."

Warm grey eyes rolled as a grin spread across Cecil's face. "Oh no he's not."

The two resumed staring out at the ocean; the moon rose high into the night sky, illuminating the vast beach before them. Something out in the distance to Cecil's left caught his attention. Turning his head towards it, he squinted, trying to narrow in to the two black blobs making their way towards the main beach.

"What're you staring at?" Cloud leaned further over the rail trying to see what it was that had caught Cecil's attention. "Hey, it's Firion and Tidus."

Whipping his head around, Cecil stared at his blonde companion. "What? You can see that far at night?"

"Yeah."

Turning his head again, Cecil rubbed his eyes trying to see clearly. "I serioulsy think I need to get glasses now..."

A small smile tugged at Cloud's lips. "Well, now that will compliment Light. There's a reason why you two were destined to meet. He can't see anything near him–you can- and you can't see anything far away-he can."

Frowning, Cecil turned, giving a still grinning Cloud his cold shoulder. "Hmph."

xxxxxxx

Holding Firion's hand as the two walked silently down the vacant beach, Tidus leaned closer towards the taller male. In turn, Firion leaned down, planting a kiss to the younger boy's sun blonde hair. Still grinning like a cat who caught the mouse, Tidus turned his head upwards and captured Firion's lips with his own.

Naturally slowing down when Tidus kissed him, Firion wrapped his arms around Tidus's waist, pulling the other closer towards himself. Deepening the kiss as a result had Tidus giving Firion a wonderful little moan which ignited his already stirring lust.

Breaking away from the kiss, Firion smiled softly down at his lover. "Tidus, I am going to make love to you as soon as I can get you all to myself."

This had the sports ace's cheeks reddening and ducking his head, trying to avoid Firion's heated silver gaze. "Make love? Haven't we already done that?"

Leaning closer towards the other, making their foreheads touch tenderly, Firion smiled beautifully. "Tonight, I'm going to love you with every fiber of my being Tidus. I'll prove to you how much I love you." He delivered a chaste kiss to parted lips. "I'll pleasure you till I have you writhing beautifully on the bed, calling out my name." Firion nipped at Tidus's neck, making the blonde gasp and tense.

Standing tall once again, Firion's eyes locked with that of his lover's. "Do you have _any _idea how beautiful you are, Tidus?"

"Really?" Hopeful, longing, blue eyes stared back.

Taking his right hand, Firion cupped the younger boy's cheek lovingly. "Really."

A nagging sensation ran up Tidus's back- it felt like someone was watching them. Turning towards the direction of the feeling, Tidus's searching gaze caught the two bastards who were getting a free show. "You know," Tidus said loudly, causing Firion to follow the boy's line of sight. "You two know how to _really _kill a mood!"

"It's not like Cecil can really see anything anyways," Cloud deadpanned.

Grabbing Firion's hand and leading him into the vacant hotel back entrance away from the two sets of prying eyes. As the automatic glass doors silently slid shut behind them, Tidus pushed Firion up against the smooth, tanned painted wall and kissed him. Tounge running along still closed lips, the blonde pried Firion's full lips open, allowing for his eager tongue to slide easily into a warm, wet cavern.

"Tidus... I think... we should go... to the... room..." Firion slipped in with each breath his body was allowed. An over eager blonde demanding his attention sent trills of lusting waves through his body. Pulling away from his panting lover, Firion smirked at the younger's flushed cheeks. "As much as I love your dominant side making an appearance, we must not forget that this is a family hotel."

That seemed to knock some sense into Tidus, effectively erasing the smirking bow lips, replacing it with wide eyes and and 'o' shaped mouth. Smirking at the sudden change, Firion led the two towards the elevators, nodding to the night receptionist as they quietly passed by. As soon as the double metal doors clanged together, soundly securing them within the confined area, Firion turned towards his smaller lover and thrust him up against the metal wall.

Taking a quick glance at the elevator key panel, Firion pressed their floor number and the machine started on a slow ascent. It wouldn't due for them being seen hopping into an elevator and never going up. The man watching the desk might begin to wonder...

Threading his hands through silky blonde locks, Firion smashed his lips against Tidus's own. Hands tugging on his long silver pony-tail, legs wrapping securely around a strong waist, Firion grinned into the kiss as Tidus moaned beautifully- the sound muffled by his own lips.

He could feel Tidus's arousal through the thin fabric covering him. This in turn fueled Firion's own. The intense elevator make out ended a little too quickly for Firion's liking. With the chiming of the bell, signaling their arrival to their floor.

The doors opened, bright hall light blending with the dim lighting of the elevator as the two, stumbled out into the hallway. With Tidus still wrapped around him, Firion pushed the other against the sturdy wall.

Tidus gasped. "Firion, we're in the hall."

Kissing sinful lips, Firion smirked. "You're observation skills are astounding."

Unraveling his legs from the silverette's waist, Tidus grinned at the frown now marring his lover's face. "I never took you for an exhibitionist, Firion."

Lacing his fingers with Firion's own, the blonde directed them towards the shared suit. Shared suit. Firion sighed. "Tidus... you know we can't really... do anything once we get back..."

Tidus abruptly halted, causing a still mobile Firion to run into him from behind. When the shorter male turned around, a delicious grin slid across his face. "Then I guess we have to be extra," Tidus leaned up to Firion's parted lips, "quiet."

Firion tried to kiss those beautiful bow lips mere centimeters from his own but the other pulled away. "Tease."

Pushing open the suit door, the pair stepped into the dark room and slipped off their shoes near the front door.

"I thought they were still up...?"

Firion shook his head. "Probably just Cloud and Cecil seeing that those two were the only ones outside when we came back."

Tidus whispered back. "They're still standing there." Blue eyes narrowed. "Why are they still standing there?"

Shrugging, Firion began walking towards their bedroom. When they both crossed the threshold towards their room, shut the door behind them with a soundless click and lock, Tidus hungrily attacked Firion's lips. Forcing his tongue into Firion's mouth, mapping out everything the warm, moist appendage touched. "Taste so good."

Breaking out of the kiss due to much needed air, Firion pulled off his shirt and soon made quick work of Tidus's. With a tanned neck revealed, Firion's mouth was drawn to the smooth expanse of skin. He suckled on the prestine flesh under his lips, biting down, earning a small grunt of pain from the other. Lapping the now reddening flesh, Firion continued his onslaught.

Mouth working on Tidus's chest, tongue running up and down the heated skin, Firion's hands gripped the boy's waist and pulled him closer towards his own ignited body.

Tidus moaned at the feel of Firion's large hands gripping his body. The older man's rougher hands running up and down his sides sent tendrils of pleasure through his body. Tidus entwined his fingers with silky silver locks, knowing how much Firion enjoyed his hair being toyed with.

He didn't dissapoint.

With a rough tug, a fierce dominant kiss to parted lips, Tidus enjoyed the low moan that escaped Firion's throat. "Tidus..."

Smirking, Firion pushed back, reclaiming dominance of the heated kiss. Slowly, he steadily pushed Tidus towards the large full sized bed in the center of the room. Tidus's knees hit the mattress and he collapsed onto the soft, fluffy material decorative bedding.

Legs spread, Firion wedged himself in-between parted thighs. "As much as I am enjoying your feistiness, I am a man of my word."

That being said, Firion leaned down and captured Tidus's lips in a sensual kiss. One quite opposite of the earlier ones. They lay in that position, Tidus underneath Firion's larger body, for a good couple minutes, just kissing and caressing lovingly. At Tidus's content sigh when Firion moved from his lips down his neck, planting soothing kisses along his jugular, the elder male took his hands and slowly pulled off the rest of the blonde's clothing.

Without breaking rhythm, Firion continued his downwards climb and landed onto one pert nub. Taking Tidus's left nipple into his mouth, the silverette let his tongue circle the hardening flesh before changing sides and giving its twin the same treatment.

Every gasp that escaped Tidus's mouth fueled Firion. Each soft caress that danced across his flesh when he hit a spot that sent shivers up and down his lovers' body encouraged Firion's loving affection. Their maddening attack of lust and need earlier paled in comparison to the absolute tranquility of soft and tender caresses now.

Never before had Tidus felt so loved and accepted. Time and time again when he and Firion found themselves wrapped up in each other's comforting embrace couldn't match up to what was happening now. "Firion."

Moonlit silver eyes met twin pools of glorious electric blue. "I love you."

Firion's response was taking those strong legs and placing them on his shoulders, kissing each slender calve muscle. Eyes closed, cheek rubbing against the relaxed muscle, Firion gave one last kiss before positioning himself and guiding himself into that sinful heat.

Feeling the tense muscles clamping down on him made the silverette groan in appreciation. Only Tidus. It was only his Tidus who could make him feel this way.

Time mattered not in the realm that the two were in now. With each thrust came a glorious sound of Firion's name passing over Tidus's parted lips. An angle shifted caused the blonde beneath Firion to cry out, wrapping his arms around the larger male's neck, pulling him closer.

Hips rolling in sync, bodies thrusting together in a unified dance, the two lost themselves within one another.

xxxxxxx

The light of day pierced through white cotton curtains, slowly awakening the once slumbering blonde. Tidus's blue eyes peeped open narrowly, squinting at the offending rays. He tried rolling over, burring his head into Firion's naked warm chest, to escape waking up. Tidus felt a chuckle rumble through Firion, alerting him to his lover's own wakefulness. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Rosebud."

Laying embraced together, whispering sweet nothings as they recalled their night, Firion was the first to slip out of bed followed by a still sleepy blonde. After the two took a quick shower, cleaning the remains of their passionate night, Firion and Tidus both slipped on swim trunks and tank tops. A quick look at their bedside clock announced to them that it was merely nine in the morning.

Stepping into the common room, Firion took note of still two closed bedroom doors. "Seems like everyone else is still asleep."

Pulling open the refrigerator door, Tidus grabbed a canned juice drink. "Yup. Should we go sit outside on the balcony?"

Nodding, Firion followed the other outside. Staring at the beautiful expanse of sand not yet marred with the presence of humans, made the silverette sigh in contentment. Nature's elegance was something to truly enjoy but it held nothing compared to the stunning form of his lover.

Firion made his way behind Tidus who was leaning up against the railing. Wrapping his arms around a narrow waist, Firion buried his face into still damp, sun-kissed blonde hair and sighed. "I could stay like this forever."

Tidus leaned back into Firion's chest, smiling. "Can you believe all this?"

"I'm beginning to believe in pretty much anything as long as you're here with me." Firion leaned down and kissed Tidus's temple.

"It all was so unexpected... everything that happened."

Straightening himself, Firion turned his gaze towards the ocean. "What do you mean?"

"From the beginning, when you and I first met, I had no idea that anything like this was going to happen." Tidus toyed with the tab on his can. "It never crossed my mind that you and I would ever be involved like this. I just thought that we'd be good friend's y'know? And then... well, you know the rest." Sighing, Tidus placed his head on his outstretched arms.

Firion turned his younger partner around. "We were strangers at first, true, and I honestly didn't know what to think of you besides the complete, utter, chaos that you called a room." That earned him a wonderful chuckle from Tidus before he continued. "The more I hung around you, the more I learned about you, the more I came to _love_ you." Firion tightened his hold. "Now here we are, together. My dreams have come true; I'm standing here with you in my arms, Tidus."

Leaning down, the silverette captured Tidus's lips. "Nothing will ever pull us apart."

The sliding glass door made the two standing on the balcony glance over towards the one interrupting their moment. "Are you guys going to come down for breakfast with us or what?"

Seeing that the others were up finally and ready to start their day, Tidus grinned at Squall's disheveled look. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of Cloud this morning."

Snorting and rolling his steel grey eyes, the brunette muttered, "Something like that."

Light appeared behind the unruly scarred male, nudging him outside into he warming summer air.

"Come on Squall, lighten up."

The ever prominent frown marring his best friend's face appeared in full force, accompanied with a dark scowl. "I'm not a morning person."

Light quirked a brow. "Obviously."

"I didn't think they were calling for rain today." Cloud spoke from the doorway.

"They didn't." Squall deadpanned.

Blue eyes narrowed directly at his scowling lover. "You need coffee."

Squall frowned further before making his way back into the room, brushing past Cloud. "I do not."

Spiky blonde hair whipped around and Cloud hissed out, "Yes you do. I don't want to be walking around with a bitchy thundercloud."

A muffled voice sounded through the suit. "The irony."

Cloud visibly bristled and took off after the fleeting brunette, passing Cecil in the kitchen as he made his way towards his room.

Cecil's sleek eyebrow rose as the others filtered into the room. "Did I miss something?"

Draping an arm around his partner's shoulders, Light steered Cecil towards the front. "Nothing at all." He then turned towards the other pair. "So, you two enjoy yourselves last night?"

Tidus had the decency to blush. "How'd you know?"

"Oh it was merely piecing together a puzzel called Firion and Tidus's Nightly Escapade." Cecil smiled. "Besides, I may not have the best eyesight, but my hearing is always on par with what's happening around me."

"I think you're eyes are beautiful." Light nuzzled into Cecil's flowing silver white hair.

The foursome slid into their sandals and waited for the brooding weather pair to arrive. As one, the gang headed towards the elevators, mindlessly chatting about nothing of great importance. The metal doors opened, welcoming its guests as they stepped into the nicely designed metal box.

Squall and Cloud, both silent as usual, communicating with each other through small touches and heated looks. Light and Cecil, one tall and domineering, the other shorter and quaint, nestled in the arms of his lover. Firion glanced down at his own love- practically bouncing on his feet with excitement at the thought of delicious food and a day filled with fun and sun.

This was how it was always meant to be.

Feeling his heart bursting with love and happiness, Firion leaned down and quickly kissed Tidus's cheek, earning a beautiful, stunning smile in return. An adventure was waiting for them ahead and together, they could face anything and always come out as victors.

Everything was perfect now.

Everything.

"True happiness consists not in the multitude of friends, but in their worth and choice."  
_- Samuel Johnston_

* * *

**The end.**

**Thank you all so much for everything.**

**I really do hope you enjoyed this.**

**Hope everyone has a wonderful New Year.**

**I wish you all the best!**

**Drop one final review?**

****For some reason, reviews posted on my authors note (the prior ch 15) are still there so if you want to review still, you can in any other chapter you didn't review in or use a non-account. Fanfiction is being weird so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
